How to Train Your Pokémon
by MiraculousDragonMaster
Summary: In a dark future, people and Pokémon were at war with each other, with neither side seeming victorious. The only hope for true peace are the teenage children of the missing leader of the Trainer faction, as they discover mysterious powers within them that may provide clues to find their long-lost father. A future AU based off How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Prologue

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: This is my first Pokémon story. And I've been having this idea for a long time. So, I hope you guys like this prologue to see how this story will begin.**

 **Here it is. And, action!**

Prologue

Long ago, there was a cruel war that left the world shaken to its core. The results of that dark war was that the world and its people became divided by status as Pokémon trainers. And it seemed like Pokémon were no longer obeying their trainers. Factions were created to try and keep the little peace left in the world.

One of the most powerful factions was the Trainer faction. They mostly specialize in technology advancements and consist of those who were willing to continue fighting. The capital is Pallet Town, a once small and humble town.

The Chief of the Trainer faction was loved and respected by all, almost in every faction. He was considered a very powerful Trainer back in his day. He still kept peace between humans and Pokémon. He had a wife who shared his same sense of justice and ideals. And 15 years ago, they welcomed a beautiful baby girl into the world.

But then, tragedy struck. During a Pokémon raid, the Chief suddenly disappeared, along with his trusty Pokémon partner. Heartbroken, his wife, then carrying his second child, took full responsibility of the Trainer faction. But, they blamed the Pokémon for his vanishing, even their own. She tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen.

So, with a heavy heart, she released all trained Pokémon, including her own and her husband's, and sent them to the wild. But, she secretly promised them that one day, they will be welcomed back with open arms. When they heard that promise, they remained hidden in the wilderness, waiting for that day.

Throughout the years, the Chieftess not only welcomed twin boys into her broken family, but also saw that her daughter was so much like her father, in both appearance and ideals. This led her to being overprotective of her. She wouldn't let her out of the house, and not to venture outside of town. She wasn't as strict with her twin sons, but the rules still applied to them.

But, she still feared that one day, they will find out the truth, and once they do, they will do anything to set things right again, even if it could cost them their lives. She already lost her beloved husband, and who she will forever be loyal to. She is not going to lose her children, especially her daughter. The pain of losing her was too much to bear after the lost of her one true love.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, how was that? This is my first Pokémon story, remember. And, it's like in a dystopian timeline, sort of. So, please let me know that you guys think so far in the reviews.**

 **Also, I know my cover picture is terrible, but, it's just a place holder until I get a better picture.**

 **Got to fly!**


	2. Fifteen Years Later

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Here's the first chapter of my first Pokémon story, and my first rated T story, because of the use of modern weapons. That's the main reason.**

 **Most of these main characters are OCs, so, I hope you like it. Most of the characters y'all might be familiar with are all grown up.**

 **Well, let's get started! Roll it!**

Chapter 1

Fifteen Years Later

The waves softly crash onto the beach near the town of Pallet. The once small and humble town is now the headquarters of the Trainer faction. This expanding town could be almost perfect, with its location, tranquility, and beautiful view of the sunsets and sunrises. But, there's just one little problem, though. You know that most places would have snakes or squirrels as pests. Not Pallet Town. They have Pokémon.

Suddenly, hordes of Pokémon started their attack, and so were rudely awakened Trainers to counterattack.

Meanwhile, in a big white house on a hill, a bit far off from most of the houses, a 15-year-old girl woke up and looked through her bedroom window to see the attack happening. She rolled her eyes. It was too early for this, even though it can happen at any time. This was her life, for as long as she can remember.

The girl was very much pretty, with raven hair down to her shoulders, long bangs parted on her left side, brown eyes, and tan skin. Around her neck was a simple gold chain with a matching lightning bolt. She got out of her sleepwear and changed into a black and white tank top, damaged blue jeans, purple high tops, and tied her hair into twin high pigtails.

The girl ran out of her house, and down into town. As she ran, she dodged Trainers with grace and skill, performing flips and somersaults. But, from behind her, a Graveler released a Flash Cannon at her. She would've got blasted bad if a woman didn't pull her away from the attack in time.

"Mari!" The woman shouted. She was about in her mid-thirties, with midnight blue hair tied in a crown-high ponytail, bangs on her forehead, and matching eyes. She wore a pink sleeveless tunic that had seen better days, a black leather vest, brown leggings, and black boots with soft pink heels.

The girl, now known as Mari, flinched when she was being stared down by Dawn Ketchum, the Chieftess of Pallet Town. Mari's real name is Marianne, but everyone calls her by her nickname.

"What are you doing out here?" Dawn asked. "Get inside!" She then guided Mari towards the road leading to a big white building up on the hill. Dawn then turned her attention to a Golem that was coming her way. She grabbed a Poké Ball from her belt and threw it at the Rock type. Instantly, it was engulfed in red light, and became trapped in the black and white capsule.

Poké Balls have changed a lot over the last 15 years. They were now black and white, and whatever Pokémon they catch, it was an instant capture, so it was more like prison than a safety zone to Pokémon. The classic red and white Balls were now relics, maybe even long forgotten.

Dawn turned to a Trainer. "What do we have?" She asked.

"We have the usual." The Trainer replied. "Water types, Rock types, and Dark types. And someone saw a Fighting type leading this horde."

There was another Flash Cannon coming, but they both quickly dodged it. "Any Electric types?" Dawn asked.

"None so far." The Trainer said.

"Good." But there was a tight pinching inside her chest at the thought of Electric types. They were just another painful reminder of him.

* * *

Mari ran up the path towards Oak Laboratories. She burst through the doors, shut them, and went to grab a lab apron. Waiting for her there was a middle-aged man with brown spiky hair turning a bit gray, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark shirt and vest, gray travel pants, and hiking shoes. That was Gary Oak, the professor there at Pallet Town. He is an old friend to Mari and her family.

"Nice of you to join the party." He teased as Mari opened the service window. "I thought you were carried off."

"You know that you-know-who would have you sentenced to life in prison if that happened to me." Mari said as she grabbed a stun pistol and began polishing the barrel. "Besides, I'm way too tough for them to handle."

"Well, I thought you'd be a great choice for a prisoner." He teased.

Mari glared at him. "Har-har." She mockingly laughed as she continued polishing the pistol.

Soon, she heard someone giving out orders. She peered out the window and saw a group of kids cleaning up some of the damage.

Two of them were her younger brothers, who were twins, Luke and Evan. They were 14, a year younger than her, yet she wasn't allowed to help them. But Mari would never be jealous of them. They were the only people she can see eye to eye with.

Luke had raven hair like Mari, but his was spiky and had a bluish tint. On the sides, his hair was dyed navy blue. His eyes were a light hazel and his skin was tan. He wore a red sleeveless T-shirt, showing his metal spiked armbands, with black pants and shoes. On his right hand, he wore a lapis ring with an Aura symbol engraved in it.

Evan had midnight blue hair with small bangs on his forehead and the sides dyed a much lighter and brighter shade of blue, matching eyes with a steely glimmer, and a fair complexion with birthmarks on his upper cheeks. He wore a gray shirt with a sleeveless black leather vest, ripped jeans, and brown running shoes. On his right wrist, he wore a jade and turquoise bracelet, with a sapphire water droplet charm.

The other three were other kids around Mari's age. Keira Newton was 14, the same age as the twins. She had auburn hair styled up in a fancy curled ponytail, crystal blue eyes, and fair skin. She wore a bright pink shirt, a blue jean skirt with brown leggings, and black shoes. Her ears were pierced with small Camperl pearl earrings colored black.

Her sister, Jenna, was 13 and a year younger than Mari's twin brothers. She had auburn hair in two braids over her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin. She wore a purple shirt, jean knee-length shorts, and brown leather hiking boots. On the left side of her chest, she wore a silver circular brooch.

The last one was the one whose voice got her attention. It was a boy her age, and although she doesn't show it, she couldn't help but admire him. Aiden Newton was pretty much the best trainee anyone could ask for; the model of what a perfect Trainer should be. He had spiky auburn hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a white shirt, khaki pants, and black running shoes.

Mari felt herself slightly blushing as she watched Aiden dodge falling debris. Oh, how she wished she could join him and the others. Luke and Evan wouldn't mind at all, for they wanted her to help as much as she does, but there was one tiny predicament.

Gary pulled Mari away from the window. "Aw, come on!" She complained. "Please let me out. I need to show what I can do!"

"Oh, we know you're capable." Gary said. "But, you know Dawn's rules for you."

"Please, two minutes." Mari pleaded. "I'll capture a Pokémon. My life will get so much better. I might even get a date."

"I know that you can fire a gun, you can handle any combat weapon, and that you can throw one of these with perfect accuracy." Gary held out a capture net, but then, a Trainer grabbed it and used it to tangle up a Pupitar.

"I know. But, this will throw it for me." Mari held up a bazooka her size that she designed. She shot it for demonstration, but the net launched itself and caught another Trainer outside the window.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Gary shouted angrily.

"That was an accident!" Mari said.

"Look, Mari." Gary said. "If you ever want to get out and capture Pokémon, you need to stop all of this."

Mari glared at him as she put down the bazooka. "I'm tired of this; staying on the sidelines and not doing anything. You can't keep me inside forever."

"I'll take my chances." Gary tossed her a flash detonator. "Fix that. Now."

Mari groaned, but goes to do it. It doesn't seem fair.

Capturing a Pokémon is everything in Pallet Town. If she can capture a Psychic type, she could at least get noticed. Water types and Rock types are pretty tough. Getting one of those will definitely get her a suitor, even if that would drive her insane. A Dark type is also exotic, and can easily double her recognition. Then, there's Fighting types. Only the best Trainers go after them, engaging them in hand-to-hand combat. But, the ultimate prize is the Pokémon type no one has ever seen in years.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder.

"Electric type!" Someone shouted.

"Take cover!"

A bolt of yellow lightning shot from the sky hit near one of the houses. Mari looked out the window to see where the lightning would strike next. Electric types never steal anything, never reveals themselves, and when they fire, they never miss.

Another bolt of lightning hit again, this time, near the archive building. No one has ever captured an Electric type. Mari looked at where the lightning hit with a determined glare.

Gary grabbed a pistol and a belt containing some Poké Balls. "Watch the lab, Mari. They need me out there." He was about to leave, but then, turns back. "Stay put."

As soon as he left, Mari tossed her apron away and grabbed her net bazooka.

* * *

After dodging and running past a lot of Trainers, Mari made it to a small hill and readied her bazooka. "Come on." She whispered. "Give me something to shoot at."

Suddenly, she got a weird feeling in the back of her mind, as if it was telling her to get ready. Trusting her instincts, she did just that.

Another lightning bolt struck near the archive building again. Mari then fired at where the lightning came from: one of the higher hills near the beach. The force of the launch sent Mari on her back.

When she stood back up, there was a cry of surprise and pain as the net disappeared towards the hill. She knew what that cry meant.

"I hit it. Yes, I hit it!" She cheered. "Did anyone see that?" She asked, looking around. There was then a snarl as a Machoke jumped in front of her, breaking her bazooka.

"Except for you." Mari added sarcastically, mentally kicking herself for not bringing some Poké Balls. Machoke launched a Mega Punch attack at her, which she dodged, and started back into town, the Fighting type behind her.

After dodging a few more attacks, Mari hid behind a wall. But, the Machoke was behind her, readying another Mega Punch. But luckily, Dawn tackled it away from her. Once back on her feet, she threw a Poké Ball and captured it.

Finally, the attack was ending, and the remaining Pokémon that didn't get caught were heading back across the ocean. Some of the bigger Water types helped the Pokémon that disliked the water, while Psychic and Dark types used Psychic to lift others and themselves.

Dawn turned to glare at Mari, who timidly came out from behind the wall. "Sorry, Mom." She apologized.

That's right. Mari is the only daughter of Dawn, and the reason why Dawn keeps her away from raids. She is the spitting image of her father, the missing Chief of Pallet Town, and she doesn't want to lose her like she did with her husband, the love of her life.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review about what you guys think. More will be revealed about the characters and how they came to be who they are now. See y'all in Chapter 2!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	3. Prove Oneself

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: After some internal debate, I decided to change all of the Japanese names to English names. I was going to save the names for another story, but, I think this could be better.**

 **Here's the OC English names:**

 **Kairi- Mari**

 **Riku- Luke**

 **Jiro- Evan**

 **Sora- Aiden**

 **Yuzuki- Keira**

 **Ishi- Jenna**

 **And, you most likely knew the other Japanese names in the previous chapter, which I have edited already.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with Chapter 2! Roll it!**

Chapter 2

Prove Oneself

Dawn glared at her teenage daughter. By now, other Trainers have gathered around to watch, including her twin sons, Luke and Evan. When she saw them in the corner of her eye, she sadly remembered that she was about to tell her husband that she was pregnant with them the night he disappeared. But, she never got the chance. And it seemed that his stubbornness was another thing he passed onto their children besides most of their genetics.

"What were you thinking?" Dawn asked Mari, turning her attention back to her stubborn 15-year-old girl.

"I was just trying to-" Mari tried to explain, but her mother cut her off.

"You could've been killed!" She cried. "And I don't want to lose my only daughter."

"I know, but I brought down an Electric type." Mari said. "It crashed somewhere by Murkrow's Point. Let's put together a search party."

"Mari, stop." Dawn ordered.

"Please, Mom." Mari pleaded. "Just-"

"Listen to me, Mari." Dawn interrupted again. "I know you can fight and defend yourself, but I'm not going to risk your life like I did with your father. Understand?"

Mari looked down at the ground. "Yes, Mom." She muttered.

"Good." Dawn said. "Take your brothers home and get some rest. It's been a long morning."

Mari sighed. "Fine." She turned to Luke and Evan. "Come on, guys." With that, the three of them started their way to their home, ignoring the stickers and jeers from Keira, Jenna trying to make her quiet, and Aiden just turning away from the scene with a roll of his eyes.

The twins glared at the Newton kids. They and Mari practically grew up with them, and most of the time throughout their lives, they were like polar opposites.

Keira became heavily infatuated with Luke when they were 12, but he could care less about her flirtatious affections, which usually drive him crazy and disgusted. He had preferred the friendly and humble girl she once was when they were younger.

Evan and Jenna, though, had been best friends all their lives, through their love of research. But, adventurous Evan prefers hands-on experience, while shy Jenna learns mostly by the book.

Aiden and Mari used to be pretty close, doing almost everything together, but he shut her away when he turned all his focus to training. That was very upsetting to Mari and the twins; they had teased their sister before that they would want Aiden as a brother-in-law. Now, they have a big distrust towards him. Their lives had really changed throughout the years.

* * *

As the three Ketchum kids were approaching their home, Mari began complaining. "I really did bring one down." She said.

"Sis, we believe you." Luke tried to reassure her. "We really do."

"Although, I'm sure that we are the only ones that heard that cry." Evan added. "We've heard Rock types, Water types, Psychic types, Dark types, and Fighting types cry out. That cry was definitely not any of them."

"But Mom never listens to me." Mari ranted. "And, when she does, it's always with that disappointed look. Sometimes, I wonder if she thinks that having me was a mistake."

"Come on." Luke said. "You really don't think that, do you?"

"Yes, I do." Mari confirmed.

"You know that she's just trying to keep you safe. All of us safe." Evan piped up. "People say that you look, and sometimes even act, like Dad back in the day."

"And I never hear the end of it." Mari grumbled, then sighed. "Sometimes, I wonder what Dad would do if he was here."

"If Dad were here, this whole mess of a war would already be over." Luke replied.

Everyone became quiet. They only heard stories about their father, Ash Ketchum. Mari only remembered very faint memories and sounds of him. But Luke and Evan never even met him.

Mari fingered her lightning bolt necklace. Dawn once told her that Ash gave that to her the night he disappeared. That explained why she never took it off.

"I'm sorry for ruining the moment," Evan broke the silence, "but I'm getting hungry."

Mari and Luke rolled their eyes playfully. "Okay, Evan." Mari opened the front door. "I'll start breakfast."

"You guys go on ahead." Luke said. "I need to talk to Mom about something." With that, he then ran towards the Archive building.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and maybe liked the English names of my OCs. Also, I know this was short, but I really wanted to upload another chapter.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 3! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly!**


	4. Insecurities

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay, here's another chapter of this story. And since I don't know what else to say right now, let's just roll it!**

Chapter 3

Insecurities

At the Archive building, Dawn gathered the other Trainers. She decided to see if they can head out to sea and find the base of the Pokémon. Throughout every raid, they always head back to the ocean, so it had to be a clue as to where they were located. However, not everyone was agreeing with her plan.

"Hear me out!" Dawn yelled over the arguing crowd. "If we can find the base and bring it down, we can capture all of those Pokémon." She pointed to where the base might be located: a fog bank far out they named Volcano Gate, since it was around the area where Cinnabar Island is. "One more search, before the first storm."

"Those chaws never come back." A Trainer pointed out.

Dawn then said something Ash had once said to uncertain Trainers. "We'll never know until we try. Now, who's with me?"

There were still some who weren't so sure. Dawn then decided to try a different tactic. It was one she hated to use, but sometimes, it seemed like the only way. "All right. Those who stay will watch over my kids."

Immediately, everyone's hands shot up. They would rather get lost at sea than look after her children. They all mean well, but if something happened to one of them, mostly to Mari, she would not pleased.

"Thank you." Dawn said. "Dismissed."

One by one, the Trainers left the Archive. Dawn went over to the back of the room, where Gary was sitting. "Okay." He said, about to stand up. "I'll start packing."

Dawn shook her head. "No. I need you to stay and train the new recruits, including the twins."

Gary sat back down. "All right. Then, while I'm busy, Mari can cover the lab. Broken pistols, missing detonator parts, lots of time to herself. What can possibly go wrong?" He said the last part sarcastically.

Just then, Luke entered into the room. "Mom, I need to ask you something."

Dawn turned to her elder son. "Luke. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, nothing." He answered.

His mother sighed. "What am I going to do with your sister?"

Luke took a quick deep breath. "Put her in training with us." He suggested.

Dawn glared at him. "We've been through this." For a while, Luke and Evan have been asking her to put Mari in training with them and the other recruits. But, she wouldn't hear it.

"The kid has a point, Dawn." Gary said. "And I agree with him. You know she can handle herself."

"I know." She groaned. "But, she would get hurt before you release the first Pokémon out."

"You don't know that." Gary countered. Overprotective mother instincts were kicking in again.

"Yes, I do." Dawn shot back.

Luke decided to step in. "No, you don't, Mom. Just because she is the spitting image of Dad doesn't mean that she _is_ Dad."

Dawn thought about that for a few seconds, seeing that her elder son has a point. But then, she started to rant about her daughter's tomboyish attitude. "Listen, Luke. You know what she's like. From the time she could stand, I know that she's... different. She never listens. She has the attention span of a Spearow. I take her out shopping, and she literally runs off to the hills to find Fire types!"

"At least she didn't get burned alive!" Luke retorted back, cutting off his mother's rant. "Unlike what almost happened last time."

"Yes." Gary agreed, and turned to Luke. "And you came with a water bucket in time."

Dawn sighed. "Luke, when I met your father-"

"Here we go again." He muttered under his breath. Dawn hardly ever tells him and his siblings anything really good about Ash. All she could think about him was that he had done so many things that changed everything. Big feats, and daring deeds. But, they really just want to know is what he was like. His personality, not his reputation.

Dawn continued. "-He always went to rely on his instincts. I thought some of his ideas were down-right crazy, and questioned it a lot when we were young."

"You probably drove him crazy, then." Gary guessed nonchalantly.

She ignored him. "But, he still went out and did it anyway, with or without my consent. He showed me the outcomes of trusting instincts, both positive and negative. And you both know the worst outcome that happened."

The two guys were silent. Dawn sat back down, placing her face in her hands. "I just don't want anything like that to happen to Mari."

"You can't stop her, Dawn." Gary said, getting her to look at him. "All you can do is prepare her for situations like that. I know it may seem hopeless right now, but the truth is, you're not always going to be there to protect your kids." He added, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now."

Luke suddenly had a look of panic on his face. "I'll go see." Then, he started running out of the room.

He ran until he reached his house, and burst into the kitchen. Evan was at the table, eating some scrambled eggs. But, there was no sign of Mari.

"Evan, where's Mari?" Luke asked.

His younger twin brother looked panicked, swallowed his bite of egg, and spat out his words. "She grabbed some food and her notebook and headed towards Murkrow's Point to find that Electric type she brought down." He said in one breath.

Luke slapped his forehead. "Oh, no." He groaned. There was no use going after her now. "I just hope she doesn't get herself killed." He grumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short, but still longer than the previous one.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 4! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly!**


	5. A Shocking Encounter

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay. We now get to one of the most exciting parts. At least, in my mind.**

 **Let's get started with Chapter 4! Roll it!**

Chapter 4

A Shocking Encounter

Mari had been searching all day all over Murkrow's Point. But every area she would scan of the seaside hill, there would be no sign of any Pokémon. Specifically, the Electric type. No charred wood, no footprints, nothing.

She "X"-ed out another location in her notebook and snapped it shut with her pencil in between the binding. She then shoved it back into her shoulder bag that was hanging over her left shoulder.

"Oh, the legends must hate me." Mari started ranting. "People lose their cup or a pencil. Not me. I managed to lose an entire POKÉMON!"

Mari angrily slapped away a tree branch that was in front of her. Immediately, the branch broke off. Curiously, she eyed her hand and saw that her palm was lightly dusted with black soot.

She then saw that the branch she slapped away was burned to a crisp. And, the side of the tree that it fell from was charred black and almost split down in half, like it was struck by a bolt of lightning. Or at least maybe a very powerful electric jolt, since there wasn't a storm during the raid that morning.

Mari then saw dirt and small stones parting into a path, like something small but powerful had slid across the ground, and deep too. She followed the path and froze when she saw what was lying a few meters away from her.

A small and chubby yellow rodent was on the ground, unconscious and wrapped in the shiny gray rubber net. Its fur was slightly muddy from its fall, but the golden color of its coat was shining in the late afternoon light. The back had three brown stripes going horizontally across. The ears were long and go up into a rounded point with the tips colored black. But, the tail was what caught her attention. It was lightning bolt shaped, except the tip of it ended at a more rounded curve, like the top of a heart.

This was an Electric type. A real-life Electric type. She had never seen anything like it, but for some reason, she felt as if she had before.

Mari reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out a Poké Ball that she remembered to bring this time. She slowly got closer to the unconscious rodent.

"I did it?" She asked herself, not believing what she was seeing. "I did it! This can fix everything!"

Suddenly, the Electric type shifted as it began to stir back into consciousness. Soon, it opened its eyes. The dark brown eyes stared intently at Mari. They seem to be boring a hole into her very soul.

Mari took a deep breath. "I'm gonna capture you, Electric type." She whispered to herself. "Then, I'm gonna take you to my mother. I'm a Trainer."

The Electric type made a high moaning sound, sounding like it was surrendering and ready to accept its fate. Mari got ready to toss the Ball at the rodent. But, those brown eyes were implanted in her mind. They looked... scared.

Her grip slowly loosened on the black and white capsule in her hand and the Ball fell to the ground. Mari looked down at the Electric type with guilt. This wasn't worth it. An innocent life at stake for a price of a supposed better one. If it was Mari's choice, she would rather have the life she has now than ruin another's.

"I did this." She turned to walk away, but the still form of the electric rodent kept her back. The thought of leaving it for dead or to predators tore her heart. She took another deep breath. She definitely might regret this decision.

Mari reached back into her shoulder bag and pulled out a small switch blade. She ran over to the Electric type and swiftly but carefully began to cut the rubbery net apart from the body. Once in a while, she would look around to see if there were any witnesses.

As soon as she was finished, the Electric type immediately jumped out of reach and bared its teeth at her and its little red cheek sacs were sparking electricity. The sudden jump away made Mari leap back in fear and against a huge boulder nearby at the sight of the rare Pokémon snarling at her. Though it seemed like it stood up at a fourth of her height, it looked ready to take her on and zap her into oblivion if it could, and she felt like she was soon about to find out. Mari held her breath and waited for the worst.

But instead, the Electric type cried out and sent out a weak jolt of electricity at Mari's feet, making her feel the strong static energy. Then, it scampered away into the trees. Mari watched as the rodent scurry away, wincing as it tried to run on three paws. It seemed to hold up its left front leg from the ground.

Mari shakingly got back up and picked up the Poké Ball and the switch blade. She placed them both back in her shoulder bag and turned to walk away. But, her quaking knees finally gave way and she collapsed on the ground in a dead faint.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, even though it's short yet again. Please leave a review about what you guys think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	6. A Memory and An Announcement

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Even though this story isn't as popular as some others, I still think it has potential. Here we go, with Chapter 5! Roll it!**

Chapter 5

A Memory and An Announcement

When Mari came back to consciousness, she saw that the sky above had become lavender with the white clouds tinted orange and pink. It was sunset. She slowly sat up and looked around, trying to keep her mind from getting disoriented.

The Electric type was gone. No sign of it anywhere. Her shoulder bag was on the ground nearby where she had dropped it. She picked it up and slung it over her arm. Mari then began to walk over to a hilltop close to her house, but out of sight.

She sat down and opened her bag. Besides her Poké Ball and switch blade, there were a few rolls of bread she had swiped from her kitchen before heading out on her search. Just realizing how hungry she was, Mari quickly devoured them all, watching the sun set on the hills in the distance.

Once she had finished eating, she continued staring out at the horizon. Why did she do that? Why did she let that Electric type go? Mari remembered the fear and defeat in its eyes. It didn't even put up a fight. All she had to do was toss the Ball at it, and everything would change. But instead, her soft heart was bleeding with guilt and she released it.

And the Electric type. It could've zapped her to a crisp right there once it was free. However, it also spared her with a fair warning. The most elusive Pokémon in her time spared her? A Trainer who was an easy target right there, being unarmed, defenseless, and paralyzed with fear.

Mari rubbed her bare arms when the cool breeze hit them. Basking in the warm orange-gold light, sunsets much like these provided familiar warmth from the deepest parts of her memory.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The sun was at its orange hue in the sky. Mari saw her tiny arms reaching up to it, as if to grab one of the wispy clouds above her. She heard herself giggling as a partially gloved hand slightly reached up as well, and her tiny hands latched onto two of the bigger one's fingers. Then, someone else started laughing gently as well; a male voice, as he tried to pull his fingers away._

 _"Mari, let go." The man's voice chuckled as he finally pried his fingers away from her grip. She continued giggling as she tried to reach up further to grab them again. The man began softly tickling her stomach, making her squeal with glee._

 _Finally, the laughter died down, and the man revealed his face. It was blurry in her memory, but Mari could make out wild raven hair and shining brown eyes._

 _"Remember this, Mari." The man said. "I'll always be with you, even if I'm not here."_

 _"Ash!" A voice called out, but it didn't sound like her mother. It was deep like a man, but still sounding young with a bit of a squeak. It was pretty close, but she couldn't see who was speaking._

 _"Yeah, buddy?" The man now revealed as her father, Ash Ketchum, asked the voice._

 _"It's time for them to meet her." The voice said._

 _"Okay." Ash said, looking to his right. He looked back at Mari in his arms. "They're just gonna love you, Mari." He gently caressed her face with two fingertips. "My lucky charm."_

 _Mari giggled and tried to reach up to her dad's face. "Da-da!" She cooed. She then saw a fuzzy yellow blur on his shoulder. She then tried to reach up to it. As the memory faded, she remembered the last thing she had said, and it was to the figure. "Pika!"_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Mari wiped away a tear that had slid down her cheek with a sad smile. That was one of the few memories she had of her father. He had called her his lucky charm because her mom had once said that when she was born, he then had something else to fight for and to protect. Seeing her always gave him a smile.

But, what was the yellow figure on his shoulder? And why did she say, "Pika?" Was that a word or a name?

The sun was now almost completely down. Mari stood up from her spot and began quickly walking towards her house.

* * *

When Mari came through the back doors of the house and into the kitchen, she saw her family having dinner in the dining room. Dawn sat at the head of the table, the twins were on opposite sides, and there was a plate of food at her spot in between her mother and Luke.

Luke and Evan saw her come in, and they gestured her to sneak past their mother. She nodded, and cautiously began to tiptoe through the kitchen.

"Mari." Dawn called out her daughter.

"Mom." Mari halted in her steps. She then tossed her shoulder bag into the living room, and picked up her plate. "I need to talk to you about something, Mom."

"I need to speak with you, too, honey." Dawn said. She then turned to the twins. "Boys, you're excused, and start getting ready for bed."

Luke and Evan wanted to stick around and listen to this conversation, since this hardly ever happens, but decided against it. They picked up their empty dishes, placed them in the sink, then went upstairs.

Mari placed her plate of food in the microwave to reheat it. She then went over to the sink with a scowl on her face when she began cleaning up her brothers' dirty dishes. After a deep breath, she spoke to her mother just as Dawn began speaking.

"I decided that I can't capture Pokémon./ It's time you learned how to capture Pokémon. What?"

"You go first." Dawn said as she stood up from her seat.

"No, you go." Mari said as she placed the now clean plates in the dishwasher.

"Okay." Dawn took a deep breath. "You get your wish. You start training tomorrow with your brothers."

Mari was about to open the microwave to get out her reheated food when she froze when her mother's words hit her. "Oh, boy." She whispered. Just her luck when she had changed her mind about capturing Pokémon, she is going into training to learn to do just that.

She got her food and placed it on the table. "A-Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. However, Dawn took her hesistance for disbelief.

"Yes, sweetie." She placed her hand on her daughter's trembling shoulder. "You have the ability and potential to become a great Trainer. You know what to do, right?"

Mari could only nod feebly as she slumped into her chair. "Good." Dawn said. "Also, I'll be leaving early tomorrow for Volcano Gate."

That made Mari snap out of her dazed state. "Not again, Mom." She said. "It scares me and the twins when you go there."

"I know." Dawn said. "But, I kept my promises to the three of you that I would be safe."

"Yeah." Mari then got up from her chair and enveloped Dawn in a hug. "Just be careful, okay?"

Dawn returned the hug tightly. "Always." She then let go of her daughter. "Train hard. And watch over your brothers."

"I will." Mari promised.

Dawn then left to head upstairs and talk to the twins. Mari sat back down to quietly eat her food. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Dawn and Mari's relationship to be a more loving, not as frigid. Dawn just wants to keep Mari safe, but is maybe doing in not the best way.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 6, where excitement finally starts to kick in. Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	7. Training Day One

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: I pray to all the Pokémon Legendaries that this one will not be too long. But, yesterday was a pretty exciting day for me. Want to know why? Well, let's read Chapter 6 before we do. Roll it!**

Chapter 6

Training Day One

The following morning, Mari felt sick to her stomach. So much that she only ate one piece of buttered toast, while the twins ate four pieces each.

Luke noticed his sister's uneasiness. "Hey, Mari. Are you okay?" He asked.

Mari swallowed her last bite of toast and reached over to grab the jug of apple juice. "I'm fine, Luke." She assured him. "Just a little nervous."

Her brother raised an eyebrow. He then patted her shoulder. "You know I did you a favor. Getting you in training."

Mari faintly smiled. "I do know." Her smile then vanished. "I just don't think catching Pokémon is my thing."

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

The oldest Ketchum kid was silent. Should she tell them about her encounter with the Electric type? The twins were the only ones in the whole town who she could really confide in just about anything. But, how strong is their loyalty?

"After training." Mari promised.

Luke and Evan glanced at each other, then complied to their sister's wish. She would never keep anything from them.

* * *

After breakfast, the Ketchum kids left their house and headed down the hill towards the training arena. Luke had a birch wood staff strapped on his back, Evan had a small grappling gun hanging on his waist, and Mari had a long lance with a spiked ball on the end placed carefully on her hip.

Soon, they reached the Training Arena. It was a plain, circular, open-ceiling, gray brick building out on the plains at the bottom of the hills, near the laboratory. When they arrived at the front entrance, they saw the Newton kids waiting for them. Keira had a small stun gun in a stylish leather pouch on her hip, Jenna had a crossbow, and Aiden had an extendable metal baton on his waist.

They had a friendly or flirtacious smile, or an attempt of a simple grin in Aiden's case, on their faces when they saw the twins, but didn't notice Mari trailing far behind them.

Gary was already inside when he opened the doors. "Welcome, trainees."

"No turning back." Aiden said as he and the others entered the Arena. There were five barred doors, where the Pokémon they would train with.

"I wonder what types of Pokémon we will fight against." Evan said.

"I don't really care, unless I get that guy on my side." Keira gave a flirty glance to Luke, who rolled his eyes.

"Put a cork in it, Keira, or I'll fight you instead." He retorted to her, making her frown with disappointment.

Evan whispered over to Jenna. "You really got to get your sister on a leash."

"It's not that easy." She hissed back to him. "She's a year older than me, yet I act like the one who doesn't have her head in the clouds."

"No kidding." Mari grumbled, making herself known to the trainees.

"Oh, great." Keira groaned. "Who let her in?"

Luke and Evan came over to their sister's side. "Our mom let her join in." Luke explained, glaring sharply at Keira.

"And, she can fight. Pretty good, as well." Evan piped up.

"She can?" Keira asked, raising an eyebrow. In response, Mari immediately tackled her down and put her in a tight armlock. "Okay, okay! She can, she can!" She cried out, begging for mercy. Mari released her and glared at the cocky Newton girl.

Mari then turned over to see Aiden staring her down with indifference. She felt a sharp prick in her chest when she saw his steel blue eyes; no more emotion in them. But, she still put on her tough demeanor. Whatever connection they had as kids was gone, now. Besides, he now wouldn't give a crying shame about her.

"Let's get started." Gary said, breaking up the tense stare down. "Remember, whoever does the best will win the honor of capturing their first Pokémon in front of the entire town."

Mari tried her best not to flinch at the thought of capturing Pokémon, especially when it would be done as a public show to the entirety of Pallet Town. However, her effort didn't go unnoticed by the twins. What was going on with her?

"Uh, Mari already took down an Electric type." Keira broke in. "So, does that-" she paused when she saw the oldest Ketchum kid giving her a threatening red-hot glare with her hand hovering above her lance. "-And, I'll shut up now."

"Please do." Luke hissed at her, almost sounding as deadly as a Seviper. Keira then went over to her siblings quickly to avoid him and his bubbling rage.

Gary lined everyone up and stood in front of them pacing. "Now, behind these doors are just a few types of Pokémon you will learn to fight." He then pointed to a tall, barred steel door one at a time. "Espeon, a Psychic type. Umbreon, a Dark type. Lucario, a Fighting-and-Steel type. Piplup, a Water type. And Larvitar, a Rock type."

Everyone noticed that Gary had his hand on the lever controlling the door holding the Larvitar. "Uh, aren't you gonna teach us first?" Keira asked nervously.

The Ketchum kids smirked. "You don't know Gary like we do." Evan said.

"They're right." Gary agreed. "I believe in learning on the job." With that, he pushed down the lever.

A small lizard-like Rock Pokémon came charging out. It had olive green scales, a long single spike on its head, red eyes, and a small body with stubby arms and legs. It would almost look cute if it wasn't giving the trainees a fiery glare and was charging at them so fast.

The trainees quickly began running. "First, we will learn about survival." Gary instructed from the sidelines. "If you get blasted, you're out. What's the first thing you will need?"

Evan decided to try and be funny. "A doctor?"

"Not now, bro!" Luke shouted.

"Extra agility?" Jenna guessed.

But Mari and Aiden both had the correct answer. "Shields!" They said at the same time.

"Yes! Shields, go!" Gary said. The trainees ran over to a weapons stand nearby where laser shields were settled on top. The shields were wore as a wristband and can be activated with a push of a button.

Everyone quickly grabbed a shield and activated them. All the laser shields were different colors: Mari's was yellow, Luke's was red, Evan's was blue, Aiden's was green, Keira's was purple, and Jenna's was white. But Jenna was too slow to activate her shield before Larvitar used a Hidden Power to attack her.

"Jenna, you're out." Gary said.

"Nuts!" Jenna groaned as she retreated to the sidelines for safety.

The other trainees were on their toes as they ran around the Larvitar, frustrating it even more. And for a Rock type, the little Pokémon could really move as it tried to single one trainee.

"This Larvitar knows Hidden Power, Dig, Stone Edge, and Crunch." Gary informed. It seemed like a pretty good range of attacks. "How many times can a Pokémon use Hidden Power?"

"Ten?" Keira guessed.

"No, fifteen!" Evan stated.

"Correct, fifteen!" Gary said. "Enough for all of you."

The Larvitar then dug underground. "It's using Dig now. Keep a sharp eye out." Gary said. "You never know where Larvitar will appear next."

The trainees began scanning the Arena in search of Larvitar. Suddenly, the Rock type popped out of the ground and tackled Evan in the belly.

"Evan, out." Gary said. The youngest Ketchum rubbed his sore stomach and went to the sidelines to watch with Jenny.

Gary then saw Mari circling around the Arena, her eyes focused intently on the Larvitar. The more he observed her, the more it looked like she was coming up with something. He then saw the twins; Luke on the field and Evan on the sidelines, and they were staring at the Larvitar with the same concentration as their sister. They were probably analyzing every move that the Rock type can make.

But really, Mari was listening to the Larvitar's angry cries. To her, it didn't exactly sound like it was just saying its name, which according to human knowledge is how they communicate. Instead, the sound was like water in her ears and it sounded like muffled actual words. The twins were hearing the same thing as their sister. What was going on?

Keira then came up to Luke. "So, my mom moved our training equipment to our basement. You should come by and work out. You look like you work out."

Luke groaned and cartwheeled away. He had a sickening feeling that she just wanted to see him without a shirt.

The Larvitar then fired another Hidden Power at Keira, and it was a direct hit.

"Keira, you're done." Gary said.

Aiden then came beside Mari. Even though she felt a little shy that he was pretty close to her, she masked it with a focused and indifferent glance. It made it easier when Luke also came over to them.

"So, it's just the three of us, right?" Mari said.

"Nope, just you two." Aiden said before heading off.

Mari and Luke were surprised that Aiden actually spoke to her. But, Luke noticed that the Larvitar was about to use another Hidden Power at Mari. Quickly, he pushed her away, taking the blow.

"Luke, you're out!" Gary announced.

"Sorry, Luke!" Mari called out to her brother.

"None taken, sis!" Luke called back to her as he went over to the sidelines.

Suddenly, the Larvitar released a Stone Edge attack, trapping Mari in a circle of huge rocks.

"Mari!" Gary and the twins shouted.

The Ketchum girl struggled to climb out of the tight rock circle, but the Larvitar jumped to the top of the rocks and prepared another Hidden Power. Mari shut her eyes and waited for the blow. But it never came. Mari opened her eyes and saw that the Larvitar was back in its black and white capsule, shaking violently in Gary's hand.

"Relax, you." Gary snapped. He walked over to the open door and in a burst of red light, the Larvitar burst of the Poké Ball. But before it can run back out, Gary pulled up the lever and quickly closed the door.

"Don't worry." He said to the trainees who were coming over. "You all will get another chance. But remember, a Pokémon will always go for the finish." He lent a hand to Mari and pulled her out of the Stone Edge circle.

Mari glanced over at the pounding steel door. A Pokémon always goes for the final blow. But then, why did that Electric type spare her? That thought occupied her mind as she walked away, trying to ignore the fading sound of muffled words in her head. Luke and Evan noticed and took after her. Something had changed in their sister, and they were going to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this was longer than I originally thought. But, I'm not going to complain about that now. Because, I had realized that yesterday was the 1st anniversary of me being on Fanfiction. Man, how a whole year has gone since that day went by. I have had so many readers view my stories and like them. And, I will continue to write many more.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated. I'll see you guys in Chapter 7!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	8. Curiosity Peaks

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Man! Sorry it has taken so long to update this. Summer vacation has been keeping me on my toes. And I thought I wanted a slow and restful vacation. But, here we go, with Chapter 7! Roll it!**

Chapter 7

Curiosity Peaks

Later that afternoon, Mari found her way back to where she had brought down the Electric type. The torn rubber net was still here, with small strange footprints leading away from it. She gently picked it up.

"So, why didn't you?" Mari asked quietly to herself. She then put the torn rubbery net into her satchel and stood back up. Behind her was the twins, who had come with her up the path after training.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Luke said as he and Evan followed their sister further into the forest. He began to recount the story she told them on their way. "You found the Electric type, but instead of capturing it, you let it go?" Mari mutely nodded.

"And when the Electric type had you pinned down, it also let you go instead of zapping you into oblivion?" Evan asked. There was another silent nod as Mari waited for her ears to get blasted off by the twins' shouts of anger or disappointment.

But instead, they seemed to be deep in thought. "Well, that's strange." Luke said. "Why would such a very elusive Pokémon spare you?" He realized his wording. "No offense."

Mari gave her younger brother a dry glare. "Some taken." But, she was relieved that her brothers weren't angry with her. "This is top secret. We can't have anyone know about this." The twins nodded and crossed their hearts, making their sister smile.

The three Ketchum siblings followed the Electric type's trail until they came across a small cave near the hills. The trail seemed to lead inside it. The three went inside of the dim tunnel until they saw a light at the end of it.

"What is that?" Mari asked.

"I have no idea." Evan replied.

"Come on." Luke said.

They went towards the light and saw the most beautiful and serene thing they had ever seen. A small spring was filling a huge basin in the ground, and because of the water and light that was spilling in through an opening, there were vibrant green patches of grass all around the spring, growing from the patches of dirt scattered around the cavity.

"Whoa." They quietly breathed.

"This is just beautiful." Mari said, looking around the large cavity. It seemed like it was a secret paradise.

"This natural spring is amazing." Luke breathed.

Evan did a quick virtual analysis of the small spring. "It's obvious that the spring water has many minerals, and that is providing this little batch of paradise here in this cave."

Ever since he could remember, the youngest Ketchum felt drawn to almost any body of water and was especially interested in Water type Pokémon. So, he studied pretty much everything about the ocean, lakes, streams, springs, and of every known Water type.

"This could be like our secret hideaway." Luke suggested. He turned to his sister. "What do you say, sis?"

Mari looked around the gentle oasis. "I really would like a place to get away from town with no one really knowing." She smiled. "I'm in."

The twins grinned happily. Suddenly, a painful squeak rang out through the cave in a high-pitched echo. The Ketchum kids immediately hid behind a group of large boulders near the entrance they came from, turned their eyes towards the center of the cave, and saw the Electric type trying to come over to the spring.

Luke and Evan breathed out in surprise. "A real Electric type." The elder twin quietly said.

"I didn't think that such a dangerous Pokémon would actually be pretty cute." Evan pointed out.

Mari kept her eyes on the Electric type. It was really cute, but she felt a twinge of guilt when she listened to it, making efforts to get over to the water.

Suddenly, in all three of their heads, the Ketchum siblings heard something. They couldn't really distinguish what it was, but it was very familiar. It was the same thing that they heard back in the training Arena. It sounded like words, but they were muffled, like there was water in their ears.

They then saw why the Electric type was having such a hard time getting to the spring. Its left front leg was sprained pretty bad. Mari looked away with guilt, seeing that it was her fault that it was in pain. The twins gave her comforting looks in an attempt to make her feel a little better.

Evan shifted himself into a more comfortable crouching position, but in doing so, his foot made a twig snap. The Electric type perked up and scanned its surroundings. Mari and Luke glared at their youngest brother, and then they all quickly hid again.

The Electric type perked up when it heard the twig snap. It turned to the direction it came from. The Ketchum siblings can feel its piercing gaze from behind the boulders. Finally, Mari signalled to the twins to keep quiet with a finger pressed to her lips, and slowly stood up, showing herself.

Through the cracks in the boulders, Luke and Evan watched the Electric type with anticipating eyes, hoping there would be no sudden movements. But, the little yellow rodent kept its dark eyes on Mari.

Yet, there was no move to attack or to run. The two kept staring at each other. Finally, the Electric type broke the intense gaze as it made one last effort to push itself towards the edge of the spring. Once it did, it shifted itself to place its sprained leg into the steamy water.

Mari gestured to the twins to leave quickly, and they did just that. Before she followed, she turned back to the Electric type. It gazed at her, this time with curiosity. In her head, Mari heard muffled words. From what she could make out of it, it sounded like, "Come back tomorrow. I'll be waiting."

The Ketchum girl did a quick scan around the spring. But, there was not another soul around than the Electric type. It couldn't be the Pokémon that said that. Right?

Well, whatever it came from, Mari slowly nodded and left the cave.

* * *

When Mari met up with the twins, they began walking back to Pallet Town before anyone noticed that they have run off again.

"That was definitely interesting." Luke commented. Mari and Evan gave their brother a confused look.

"Tell me that's not all you have to say about this." Evan said.

"There's other things I want to say, but I don't know how to put it in words." Luke retorted back.

Luckily, Mari spoke up before a fight would break out. "I'm going back there tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" The twins shouted.

"Sis, that Pokémon is dangerous." Evan reminded.

"Then, why did it let me go?" She asked. "Twice."

The twins were silent. She had a point. If such a Pokémon was dangerous, why would it spare her and them if it had the chance?

"If you guys are that concerned, we'll find a way so that you can check on me so that I won't get zapped." Mari added.

Luke sighed. "Fair enough. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me, too." Mari added.

* * *

 **A/N: I can bet you guys know what is coming up next. And I'll be doing some research on various Pokémon, but not in the way you think.**

 **Interested? Well, you have to wait until Chapter 8 to find out. Please leave a review about what you think. I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	9. Late Night Discoveries

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: I wanted to finish this chapter yesterday, but I was out of town pretty much all day. Second, I needed to quickly find some fast facts about some things. But, I hope y'all enjoy Chapter 8. Roll it!**

Chapter 8

Late Night Discoveries

It was early night when the Ketchum siblings arrived at the laboratory for dinner with the other recruits. As they got some food, Gary was going over the day's training session.

"All right. Where did Aiden go wrong in the ring today?" He asked as the Ketchum siblings sat down at a separate table.

"I mistimed my somersault dive." Aiden replied indifferently. "It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah. We noticed." Evan said sarcastically. The Newton boy can give anything and everything criticism, even if there was none necessary.

"He's right, though." Gary said, trying to prevent a possible argument. "You have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Mari go wrong?" He asked, making the Ketchum girl glare at him.

"Uh, she showed up?" Keira began to guess. "Didn't get blasted?"

Defending his sister, Luke went over to her, grabbed her, and threw her across her table. But then, Aiden spoke up.

"She's never where she should be." He answered. In response, Mari grabbed her knife and threw it towards him. He barely ducked to dodge it, but the blade stuck itself into the post behind him. Seeing her murderous glare threatening to burn him alive if it was possible, he quickly held his hands up in surrender. "In that case, I take it back."

"See that will do you good, Newton." Mari turned away from Aiden, still keeping a stony face. But inside, her heart felt a sharp stab. Despite that, she ignored the internal pain. Like always, he wouldn't look her way in a million years.

Gary pulled the knife from the post. "Well, now that's out of the way, that shows that there's more to someone or something than meets the eye." His words hit the Ketchum kids, making them lost in thought. "Now, all of you start heading back home."

The Newtons then began to leave the lab, while the Ketchum kids pretended to slowly eat their food. As they did, they saw Gary head over to his office. Mari left the table and followed him, not making a sound across the white porcelain floor.

* * *

Soon, she saw him exit his office and she hid behind a wall. When she made sure that he wasn't there anymore, she swiftly head inside before the door closed. She scanned the desk and the walls. One photo hanging on the wall caught her eye.

It showed two young boys smiling friendly at each other. One was definitely a young version of Gary. The other, she guessed, was her father, Ash. Mari smiled softly at the photo. It showed just close the two were.

Reluctantly, she tore her gaze away and back to the paper-covered desk. When she opened a drawer, she saw three strange-looking handheld devices. One was dark gray with a Poké Ball on the bottom half. The top had a screen. The second was red with a gray button in the middle. And the third was orange and also had a screen, but in the middle.

Mari carefully took the devices, put them in her satchel, and closed the drawer. She headed over to the door and looked around. When she saw that the coast was clear, she tip-toed out into the hallway and quietly closed the office door behind her.

In a matter of minutes, she arrived back where the twins were waiting. "What did you score?" Luke asked.

Mari quickly looked behind her, then back to her brothers. "At home."

* * *

Once the three siblings were in her room, Mari showed them the devices. Luke took the gray one, while Evan examined the orange one.

"I've never seen anything like these before." Evan said.

"Me neither." Mari said as she fingered the red one. "But, why would Gary keep them in his office?"

"I think it might have something to do with Dad." Luke guessed. When he pressed a button, the screen on his device lit up. "Whoa." He breathed. As he scrolled down the screen, he was amazed. "Guys, these things have tons of information about all sorts of Pokémon."

Mari pressed the button on hers, and the screen revealed itself between the red edges, while Evan managed to turn on his. They then saw that their brother was right.

"Hey, guys." Evan said as he found something. "Check out this Pokémon." He showed the elder siblings a Pokémon.

In an electronic female voice, the device began to give a short description of the scary-looking Ghost type shown on the screen. " _Cofagrigus. The Coffin Pokémon. It has been said that they swallow those who get too close and turn them into mummies. They like to eat gold nuggets._ "

The Ketchum siblings visibly shuddered. "Remind me to never get that close to that Pokémon." Luke said, shaking away his fear.

"You and me both." Mari agreed. She then found another Pokémon on her device. "Check this one." This time, it was a Poison type.

" _Muk. The Sludge Pokémon. A toxic fluid seeps from its body. The fluid instantly kills plants and trees on contact._ "

Mari stuck out her tongue in disgust. "And that's why I hate Poison types." She remarked.

Luke then froze when he came across another entry. "Uh, Evan. You heard of Gyrados before?" He asked.

The youngest Ketchum froze. "Yeah, but it's one Water type that I'm not that big of a fan of."

"How come?" Mari asked. Her youngest brother loves Water types, so this was pretty strange.

"You'll see." Evan replied as the electronic voice from Luke's device began to speak. This time, it was a male.

" _Gyrados. The Atrocious Pokémon. Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month._ "

"Okay, now I see." Mari said.

"Just what are these things?" Luke wondered aloud as he continued to fiddle around with it. The voice began speaking as it showed a Bug type.

" _Pinsir. The Antler Beetle Pokémon. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far._ "

Mari fiddled around with her device until she found something. "Hey, guys. I think these are called Pokédexes."

"Huh?" The twins questioned, both of them raising an eyebrow.

"It says it right here." Mari showed them her screen. Sure enough, the word _Pokédex_ was shown in light blue text.

Evan kept looking through his Pokédex until he came across an entry that once again, made him freeze in shock. "It can't be." He said.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

The youngest Ketchum didn't even answer as he showed his older siblings the entry he found.

" _Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs._ "

Everyone was stunned silent. "This doesn't make sense." Mari said. "If Electric types are so rare and elusive these days, why is this information not provided anymore?"

"Maybe they don't want us to know." Luke theorized. "But, the answer is still why."

"Either someone is hiding something from us or all the adults had been lying to pretty much everyone." Evan suggested.

Mari glanced at the screen showing the Electric type she brought down, now classified as a Pikachu. Whatever the case may be, it's still certain that soon, everything will change.

* * *

Far out on the ocean, on the leading boat, Dawn was sleeping in her cabin, trying to get some sleep for a few hours. But, she kept tossing and turning on her cot. In her mind, she was having a dream.

 _It was a beautiful day, and she was sitting on a lush green hill with her husband beside her. They looked down and saw their three kids having fun chasing each other and Ash's Pikachu._

 _Suddenly, the sky became smoky and gray. Ash and Dawn stood up and quickly ran down the hill._

 _"Kids!" Dawn called._

 _"Start running!" Ash shouted over to them as Pikachu quickly scurried over to his Trainer's shoulder._

 _No sooner did he say that, thin gray wisps of smoke swooped down from the sky and grabbed Ash's arms. He struggled against them, but couldn't break free. Pikachu tried to zap them, but the wisps enveloped him as well._

 _Dawn tried to reach her children, but the wisps began to overtake then as well. "No!" She screamed._

 _"Mom!" The three called out to her._

The Chieftess immediately woke up with a start. As she slowly regained her normal breathing rate, someone from up on the deck called out to her.

"Chieftess! We are nearing Volcano Gate!"

Dawn got off her cot and walked up on the deck. "Take us in, slowly." She said. She has to keep protecting her children, for their sake.

* * *

 **A/N: Kind of short, I know. But, at least, we are starting to get somewhere now. But, what exactly did happen to Ash? It seems that his kids are getting on the case.**

 **I'll see you guys next time, in Chapter 9, where things will start to get even more complex. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	10. Training With Psychic Types

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Hi, there! I'm back with Chapter 9 of _How to Train Your Pokémon_. Last time in this story, we got some well-known objects from the mysterious past reveal themselves, but now, things are about to get more complicated. **

**Well now, let's begin. Roll it!**

Chapter 9

Training With Psychic Types

The next day, the Ketchum kids, along with the three Newton children, were back inside the training Arena; this time it was set up as a large maze, with wooden walls stationed all throughout the stadium.

They all had their shields and weapons ready as they all split up throughout the maze, while Gary headed up to the spectator seats.

As the training session started, Mari began asking her mentor pretty subtle questions to get some answers about her and the twins' discoveries the night before. "You know, I really wish that we had at least some info about Electric types." She casually began. "Is there, like a book about them, or something or other?"

Gary slightly froze when he heard what she was saying. Luckily for him, he regained his composure when a Psywave attack came for Mari, who quickly deflected it with her shield.

"Focus, Mari!" He shouted. "You're not even trying!"

Mari looked ahead of her and saw an Espeon, who was responsible for the previous attack, ready for the chase. She quickly turned and began to run while the Espeon chose a higher vantage point to hunt from: the tops of the walls.

"Today is all about attack." Gary explained as all the recruits began running in all directions. "Many Psychic types are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

The Espeon then spotted Evan below. It opened its mouth and a Swift attack was unleashed from it. Luckily for Evan, he quickly blocked the magical yellow stars with his laser shield, and they dissipated into golden dust.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" He cried.

"Oh, really?" A sarcastic Luke shouted from a different side of the arena."Now you're having problems with it?!"

"Look for its blind spot." Gary advised to them. "Every Pokémon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike in it."

Keira and Jenna hid behind a wall as the Espeon jumped down to the floor in front of them, its back facing them. They both remained quiet until something strong filled Jenna's nostrils. She nearly gagged as she covered her nose.

"Geez, sis." She hissed softly. "Do you have to put on that much perfume?"

"Hey!" Keira said a little too loud. "I'll have you know that this lily scented perfume is imported from Celadon City!"

An angry cat-like meow was then sounded as the Espeon found them behind it and fired another Psywave from the purple jewel on its forehead. But the two girls jumped out of the way in time.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much." Gary tried to joke.

"Not funny, Gary!" Evan screamed.

Mari then got her mentor back in her sight again after sensing that the Espeon was not around her spot. "So, are you sure no one has ever seen an Electric type before?" She asked.

"No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Gary answered quickly to avoid his goddaughter's growing curiosity. _Like father, like daughter._ He thought with a mixture of annoyance and pride. "Now, get in there!" He shouted.

"I know, I know." Mari said. "But, hypothetically-"

"Mari!" A voice hissed to her, catching her attention. She turned and saw Aiden, Keira, and Luke crouching against the wall that was behind her. "Get down." Aiden quietly ordered.

The four recruits all held their breath as the Espeon came closer to them, hearing its delicate and quiet footsteps against the stone floor. One by one, they all quickly barrel rolled across to the other side. Mari and Luke listened intently at the muffled voice they were hearing in their ears.

Mari tried to shift her weight into her stance, but as she did, the Espeon had perked up at the small sound and quickly jumped into attack mode again. The recruits screamed, and Mari leaped up onto the tops of the walls with the help of her lance, the Psychic type right on her heels.

As she lithely stepped across the tops, Mari tried as hard as she could not to cover her ears as the muffled voice from the chasing Espeon battered in her head. The twins were also having a hard time concentrating as they were also hearing the watery muffled voice.

Keira saw that Luke was slightly struggling as he held tight to his wooden staff and on his head, though it was a little out of the norm for him, but saw it as an opportunity, now that the Espeon had changed course and was about to pounce on him.

"Watch out, hot stuff." She flirted as she pushed him away. "I got this." She shot a stun laser with a cocky smirk at the Psychic type, which ultimately missed by a mile. And call Luke crazy, but the Espeon seemed to be laughing at her epic fail. He would be, too, if he wasn't unimpressed and annoyed at her attempted feat.

"The sun was in my eyes, Luke." Keira tried to make an excuse. But the elder Ketchum twin just groaned and ran away from her and the Espeon. Meanwhile, the Sun Pokémon had set its sights back on Mari, who had balanced herself on the top edge of the wall, still trying to pry some answers from Gary.

"Has anyone seen like, possible fur samples, or footprints?" She asked.

"Mari!" The twins shouted to her. The eldest Ketchum turned around and saw the cat-like Psychic type ready to begin the chase again. But as it began, the walls began to topple over like dominoes, and the recruits retreated to the sides of the arena. Mari leaped off the edge to escape the Psychic type... and crashed on top of Aiden.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield." Keira teased, seeing her brother on his back, Mari hovering above him carefully, and her lance tying them loosely together.

"Shut it, Keira!" Aiden shouted angrily, a slight twinge of red crossing his cheeks, while Mari had her own face very much flushed.

A couple of the fallen walls began getting a light blue highlight around them, and they flew off, revealing the Espeon, its amythest eyes glowing bright blue. Mari finally managed to untangle herself and Aiden from her lance and began to twirl it rapidly. Aiden got off the floor and held his metal baton in front of him.

The Espeon tossed away the walls like cardboard boards, its eyes returning to its original lavender color. It charged at the two recruits, but then suddenly seemed to stop. It stared intently at Mari, who felt the powerful gaze.

Suddenly, Mari dropped her stance and clutched her head, feeling the muffled sounds trying to make sense in her mind, making her brain hurt. It felt like there were ping pong balls bouncing around hard inside her skull. From the sidelines, the twins felt the same thing, except the pain was a little less sharp, since they were further away from the Espeon.

After Mari fell to her knees in pain, Aiden took his chance. He shortened his baton and thrust it towards the Psychic type, the metal bar spinning like a boomerang. The Espeon dodged it, and Gary came into the arena, restraining it back into its black and white capsule.

"Well done, Aiden." Gary said as he went to release the Psychic type back into its cage.

But Aiden only then began to criticize Mari and her moment of vulnerability. "Is this some kind of joke to you?!" He scolded sharply. The baton was spinning back to him, and he caught with one hand before it could hit him across the face.

The mental headache finally faded in Mari's head, and the twins', and she turned to face a physical one. "No, it isn't, Newton!" She shouted back angrily, annoyed that he always have to assume something went wrong, or that she is just a nuisance.

"Then, what was that about?" He demanded.

"I don't know. I just started getting a big headache out of nowhere." Mari explained.

The twins looked at each other. So, they all did feel something all of a sudden. But what was it?

"But now, I don't want to have to deal with a bigger pain. And that is you." Mari turned to leave the arena.

"Me?" Aiden angrily asked, offended. "I'm not the one who had cowered down not even a minute ago."

Mari felt her blood began to boil. "I wasn't cowering!" She shouted as she turned back to him. And for a split second, Luke and Evan thought they saw her chocolate brown eyes turn golden yellow.

"You must not let your guard down, no matter where you are!" Aiden continued. "War isn't a game, Mari!"

"Believe me, I know that!" Mari retorted back, knowing that this war was the reason why she lost her father; the only person who would really understand her besides the twins.

But before tears could come to her eyes, she glared the sharpest daggers at Aiden, putting a new meaning in the phrase, _If looks could kill._ "Now would you just leave me alone?!"

She swiped her hand at him in an attempt to slap him across the face, and yellow electric sparks came crackling out from her fingertips. Everyone jumped back in shock at what was just displayed.

Mari felt her bubbling anger turn into chilling fright as she looked at her palm where the sparks came from. Not wanting to see the others' shocked expressions, she hightailed out of the arena. The twins were about to follow suit, but first stopped to glare at Aiden.

"We all know this stupid war isn't a game, Newton." Luke said.

"Yes, we know that we're in a time of crisis, but that doesn't mean that we can still show emotions other than rage and hatred." Evan added, before both of them left the arena.

* * *

At their house, Luke and Evan found their sister on one of the sofas in the living room, breathing heavily.

"Mari?" Evan asked, making him and Luke known. She turned around, fear in her eyes.

"No, stay away from me." She told them, maintaining a safe distance between them.

"It's okay, sis." Luke assured her as they both got closer to her. She tensed for a little bit, but then relaxed and let them sit beside her.

"What is happening to me?" Mari asked quietly. "I'm turning into a freak."

"No, you're not." Luke said.

"We just need to figure out just what is going on." Evan added. "For the past couple of days, we all have been hearing weird noises from the Pokémon and have discovered these Pokédexes that have information about any type, including one that was told was so elusive and rare."

Mari breathed quietly, letting all of her tension leave her. "Yeah. And I think we know where to go to get some answers."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. Talk about complications. Now, even more weird things are happening. Hopefully, they will find the answers why. Also, this could turn into a triple genre: adventure, sci-fi, and a pinch of fantasy.**

 **I'll see y'all in Chapter 10, where the start of something old gets reborn into this world torn apart. Please leave a review about what you guys think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	11. A New Friend and a New Discovery

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Chapter 10, finally! I really hope you guys are ready for a big twist in this story. Curious? Well then, let's get started to find out. Roll it!**

 _Italics-_ through ear piece

 ** _Bold italics-_** try to guess. ;) It goes with the twist.

Chapter 10

A New Friend and a New Discovery

Later that day, Mari came back to the cave spring, holding a small container full of sliced Oran and Sitrus Berries. She double-checked the ear piece in her right ear to make sure that it was fully functional.

"Guys, can you hear me?" She whispered, pressing the button on her ear piece.

" _Loud and clear, sis."_ Evan's voice replied from the entrance of the cave.

" _Are you sure this is gonna work?"_ Luke asked, uncertain about the plan their sister came up with earlier.

"I think right now, it can only tolerate me around it." Mari said. "Let's just try this out, and hopefully, it won't be a disaster."

Cautiously, Mari walked around the spring, scanning for the Electric type, now identified as a Pikachu. "I'm back." She said, her voice giving a slight echo. "I brought you some Berries. Something to eat could help you."

A shuffling noise was heard from behind a rock near the spring. Mari turned over in that direction and saw the Pikachu limping forward. The Ketchum girl slightly took a step forward and placed the container on the stone floor as far as she could reach to the Electric type. The Pikachu staggered a little bit as it sniffed the Berries curiously. When it looked at Mari, she gave it a nod, reassuring it that everything was okay.

The Pikachu looked at the open container and began to nibble on a Sitrus Berry slice. Mari smiled at the cute Electric type eat. The poor thing was probably half-starved. Out of a peculiar yet familiar instinct, the Ketchum girl slowly began to stretch out her hand to touch the head of the Pikachu. When it suddenly looked up at her, Mari immediately retracted her hand and scooted a little further away to give the Electric type some space.

" _How's it going?"_ Luke asked from her ear piece.

"So far, so good." Mari answered quietly, and then continued to quietly watch the Pikachu gobble down the Berry slices.

The Pikachu, every once in a while, would glance over at the girl nearby. She definitely was different than the other Trainers it had seen from its hidden post during attacks. She didn't seem to be mean, because she spared it and has now given her some much needed food.

A stomach growl was then heard. "Ah, shoot." Mari said, kicking herself mentally for forgetting to bring something to eat.

The Pikachu looked over at the girl, and took a couple of Oran Berry slices from the container. It then handed them over to her. Mari blinked with surprise at its generosity, then carefully took them.

"Thanks." She said with a grateful smile. The Pikachu chirped happily at her, but like before, the muffled sound was like water in her ears. But, she ignored it this time. Mari began eating the slices of Berries, and once she was done, she looked around to find something to do.

Eventually, she found a twig and began doodling in the loose gravel nearby. The Pikachu, who had finished all the remaining Berry slices, came over and watched the Ketchum girl draw pictures in the gravel. When Mari saw its curiosity about her movement with the stick, she smiled. The Electric type grinned back and tried to use its heart-shaped tail to draw in the loose gravel.

" _What's going on, Mari?"_ Evan asked from her ear piece.

"We're just drawing pictures." Mari answered simply.

" _Who are drawing what now?"_ Luke asked, not believing what he just heard.

Mari giggled at her brother's reaction and just continued drawing. Soon, she drew a picture of a Poké Ball ensigna. She remembered that picture since she had seen that multiple times when she was a baby; courtesy of her father who would always wear a cap that would bear that exact same symbol.

The Pikachu stopped doodling its crazy lines with its tail and saw Mari's drawing. It chirped at her, impressed at her talent. Though the sound was still muffled and watery in her ears, she gave it gratitude with a smile.

Once again, Mari felt a strange urge and tried again to touch the top of the Pikachu's head. When it looked up at her, she froze, but didn't retract her hand. The little Electric type looked curiously at Mari's outstretched palm, sniffed it, and then placed its head under it, cooing.

Mari was amazed at how soft the beautiful glowing yellow fur was under her touch. She slowly then began to run her palm over the fluffy fur. The Pikachu cooed with delight at her gentle fingers stroking its fur. Mari giggled at its enjoyment. However, to both of their disappointment, she pulled her hand away.

" ** _Come on_."** A voice nearby whined; a young teenage feminine voice. " ** _Can you keep doing it?_ "**

Mari laughed. "Well, I can keep doing it another time." She answered, not noticing where the voice came from until she realized it. _The voice came from the Pikachu_. And the Pikachu had just realized that Mari had understood it. Her, as its gender identity was now known. They both screamed and jumped away from each other.

" ** _You understood me?!"_**

"You can talk?!"

" _Mari, what's happening?"_ Luke asked from the ear piece.

But the Ketchum girl was so overcomed with shock that she fainted dead away. The Pikachu came over to her and started shaking her.

" ** _Hey, you okay?"_ ** She asked. " ** _Wake up!"_ ** After a few seconds, Mari finally fluttered open her eyes. " ** _Oh, good, you're awake_**."

Mari jumped up again, slightly this time. "Okay, so that wasn't my imagination."

" _Mari, answer us!"_ Evan commanded from her ear piece. " _What the heck happened?"_

She subtly pressed the button on her ear piece and whispered, "Later." She then turned her attention back to the Pikachu in front of her. "So, it seems that I can understand you now."

" _ **It seems so**." _ The Pikachu said. She then looked up to the crater, seeing that the sky had become pink and orange. " _ **It's getting late. Will you come back tomorrow, with some more food, please?** " _She asked.

"Sure." Mari said. "I will. Besides, it will be nice to have someone else to talk, too. Even if I don't how I can."

 _" **Great!"**_ The Pikachu said. _" **I'll see you tomorrow, then... Oh. I just realized that I don't even know your name**."_

"It's Marianne. Marianne Ketchum." Mari didn't noticed how the Pikachu's head looked up in recognition of her name. "But, everyone calls me Mari." She then began to ask, "What about you? Do you have a name?"

 _" **I'm afraid I don't**." _ The Pikachu said. " _ **It does get confusing if everyone technically has the same name**." _

"Well, I'll think of a name for you." Mari suggested. "Will you like that?"

 _" **Yes, I will!"** _ The Pikachu exclaimed.

Mari smiled brightly. "Great!" She then bent down to pet the Pikachu again, before standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The Pikachu only returned the grin before Mari left the cave.

* * *

When she got out of the cave, Luke and Evan were waiting there for her at the entrance.

"What happened, Mari?" Evan asked.

"I... I can understand Pokémon." She said, taking out her ear piece and putting it in her jeans pocket.

"WHAT?!" The twins shouted in surprise.

"How is that possible?!" Luke demanded.

"I don't know." Mari replied as a thought came to her head. The twins were experiencing the same things she was back in the Arena, and when she touched the Pikachu, her language became clear in her ears. If that happened to her, then... "But I am going to find out." She then turned to the twins. "Are you guys still with me?"

"Well, we've come this far." Evan said. "We can't turn back."

"Definitely." Luke agreed. "And besides, this is too big to ignore. If no one is going to give answers, if they are hiding something, then we're gonna get them ourselves."

Mari smiled. Her brothers' loyalty was one thing she hoped will never change about them. She put her hands on one of their shoulders as they walked down the trail. "Come on, then. We better get back before it gets dark. Tomorrow, I'll introduce you to a new friend."

* * *

 **A/N: Mind-blowing, right? I'm glad that I got this finished today. Next chapter, we'll have the twins meet the Pikachu and see if the same thing will happen to them as it did for Mari.**

 **I'll see y'all then, in Chapter 11! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	12. The Choice to Help

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Things have been pretty busy. But, I hope you guys were patient, because here's Chapter 11! Roll it!**

 _ **Bold italics**_ **\- Pokémon speech**

Chapter 11

The Choice to Help

That night, Gary had the recruits over at the observatory for some dinner. As they all ate some hot dogs and burgers, the Ketchum siblings were lost in thought. More specifically, Mari. Everyone else was listening to some of Gary's stories of past raids.

"With one Hyper Beam, that Rhyperior blasted that house to splinters." He said dramatically. "I saw the look on its face. It was complete delight in doing destruction."

The Newton girls exclaimed with awe, while Aiden was just listening intently. He kept sneaking quick glances at Mari, who was in a daze while moving her finger in a circle around her empty plate, burger crumbs slightly falling off the edges. He still wondered how was it possible that she had actually created that much electricity and tried to zap him.

One time when he snuck a glance at her, she had stopped playing with her plate and focused a gaze at the fireplace, watching the orange and yellow flames flicker and dance in the hearth. He found his eyes taking in on how the firelight was making her olive tan skin glow, how the flames seemed to come alive in her chocolate brown eyes, how her hair seemed to put the night sky to shame because of the sheer blackness that it possessed.

Aiden quickly had to literally pinch himself hard from keeping his gaze on her before he got caught. He can't get distracted, especially not by a girl. And absolutely not the girl who he had known since he was a kid, and who was entranced by her even back then, and who had grown into such a beauty, and who had never ceased to amaze him with her skills, brains, feisty attitude, and now the strange electrokinesis. Okay, now his mind is betraying everything that he had been training for.

"Don't worry, Gary." Keira assured their mentor with an overconfident smile. "I'll capture every Pokémon I fight with ease."

"Not unless you get blasted into pieces in the first three seconds of the battle." Luke teased, shattering her confidence.

Evan and Jenna laughed at her insulted expression, while Mari and Aiden both tried to hide a smile at Luke's quip. Gary then stood up from his chair.

"Here's a little bit of advice: when you fight a Pokémon, you find its weakness in movement. If it can't run or fly, it can't get away." He said. "An immobile Pokémon is a trapped Pokémon."

That last statement he had said caused Mari to perk up.

Gary then stifled a yawn. "Okay, recruits. It's off to bed for all of us. Tomorrow, we will get to the tough ones, slowly but surely, making our way to Lucario." Half of the recruits began getting excited. "But, who will win the honor of capturing it?"

As Keira began boasting that it will be her that will capture Lucario, and while Jenna brought her sister down, Evan noticed that Mari had already slipped away. He nudged his brother, and Luke saw her empty place. The twins quietly left the observatory unnoticed, though Aiden did saw them leave. But, he didn't think much of it. Why should he care about what they're doing now?

* * *

The twins soon found Mari back home in the kitchen, slicing some more Oran and Sitrus Berries, along with a couple of Pecha Berries.

"Mari, what are you doing?" Luke asked, though he and Evan already knew the answer.

"I'm going to help that Pikachu." She proclaimed determinedly.

"Uh, do I have to be the voice of reason here this time?" Evan questioned. "This has trouble and disaster written all over it."

"Look, for some reason, all three of us have been hearing things, right?" She asked, turning to her brothers, who had nodded. "Well, when I touched that Pikachu, I could understand her. She was speaking to me. And not only do I want to help her, but this is a whole new level. Think about what we could learn from them. Or better yet, one of them could have information about what happened to Dad."

The twins thought deeply about this. Their sister made a point. All of them were experiencing similar things in the Arena. If what she is saying is true, then they could find out what happened to their father, why, and how is it that they have these strange abilities. Mari seemed to have dug herself in too deep, with the electric sparks earlier and now saying she can understand Pokémon. Whose to say that something similar could happen to them, and that they might know the reason why.

Luke sighed. "We're not going to talk you out of this if we tried, right?" He asked rhetorically.

Mari shook her head with a playful smile. "Nope."

Evan returned her cheeky grin. "Then, let's get on with it. If you can't beat them, join them."

The eldest Ketchum then handed the knife carefully over to Luke. "Keep cutting those Berries." She instructed, gesturing to the extra Berries on the cutting board. She then turned to Evan. "And, can you find my first-aid kit? It should be somewhere in my room."

"Sure thing." Evan replied, and he then headed up the stairs.

Luke began chopping up some more Berries. "So, are we going to meet the Pikachu tomorrow?" He asked. His sister's answer was a simple smile.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Ketchum siblings entered the cave. Mari was carrying a large bowl of Berries in her hands.

"Hey, Elysia!" Mari called out.

"Elysia?" Evan asked.

"Since she told me that she doesn't have a name, I said that I would give her one." Mari explained. "And I think Elysia fits her."

"It is pretty." Luke commented. "And electrifying."

The Pikachu saw Mari and tried to scamper over to her, but her injured leg made it a little bit difficult.

" _ **You're back!**_ " She called. But, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the twins.

Mari handed the bowl of Berries to Luke and crouched down to her. "It's okay." She assured her. "They're my brothers. They're not going to hurt you. I promise."

" _ **Okay, then. If they're fine with you, they're fine with me.**_ " She then remembered something. " _ **Hey, what were you calling me earlier?**_ "

"It's your new name: Elysia." Mari explained. "Do you like it?" She asked.

" _ **I like it.**_ " The newly christened Elysia chirped happily.

To the twins, they only understood Mari's side of the conversation. Elysia's though, it was still like water in their eyes.

Mari gestured the twins to come closer. When they did, Mari took the bowl of Berries from Luke. "Elysia, these are my younger brothers: Luke and Evan." She introduced.

Elysia took a few steps closer to the twins, looking at them curiously. They looked at their sister, who nodded in assurance. Slowly, the twins outstretched their hands and began stroking Elysia's head. They laughed in amazement at what they were really doing.

Elysia sniffed them. " _ **You two smell pretty similar.**_ " She observed. " _ **Are you twins?**_ "

"Aah!" The twins screamed, removing their hands and slightly backing away.

"You just talked!" Luke exclaimed.

" _ **Yeah, I did.**_ " Elysia said. " _ **Why do humans have a problem with Pokémon talking?**_ " She asked rhetorically.

"Yes, they are twins." Mari answered her previous question.

"This is so weird." Evan piped up. "So, it seems that if we touch Pokémon, we can understand them."

"Basically." Mari summed it up.

Elysia then began sniffing the scent coming from the bowl in Mari's hand. " _ **What do you have there?**_ " She asked.

Mari set down the bowl. "Here. We have an assortment of Berries for you."

Elysia sniffed them. " _ **They smell delicious!**_ " She exclaimed and began to gobble up the Berries.

"Hey, save some for us!" Evan chided playfully. "We didn't have breakfast yet!"

Elysia stopped stuffing her cheeks and tossed the youngest Ketchum an Oran Berry. " _ **Come and get some, then. I don't bite. Often.**_ "

Luke took a Sitrus Berry and began to bite into it. As Mari was about to bite into a Pecha Berry, Elysia squealed.

" _ **A Charti Berry!**_ " She exclaimed. " _ **My favorite!**_ "

"Pokémon have favorite types of Berries?" Luke asked, swallowing his bite of Sitrus Berry.

Elysia nodded. " _ **Yep, just like humans have favorites. We have certain tastes, so we're really not that different from you guys. But, we all don't like one thing, besides being trapped against our will.**_ " She held up a sliced Figy Berry. " _ **This Berry and a few others like this are very spicy. Not a lot of us can handle its intensity.**_ "

With that, she tossed the Figy Berry away and began to nibble on the Charti Berry.

Mari dug into the bowl and got out the remainder of the chopped Figy Berries. "Well, what makes Charti Berries your favorite?" She asked.

Evan got out his Pokédex and looked up Charti Berries. "This says that Charti Berries lower the power of a super-effective Rock type move."

"Aren't Electric types at a disadvantage against Rock types?" Luke asked.

"They are." Mari confirmed. "So that's maybe why Elysia likes them so much."

"Probably every Electric type likes Charti Berries." Evan hypothesized.

* * *

After their breakfast, Mari got her first-aid kit and wrapped Elysia's injured leg with bandages. Then, the Pikachu went for a morning nap.

As the Ketchum siblings left the cave, Mari took out the sliced Figy Berries that were now sealed inside a plastic bag. What Elysia had said rang in her head as a thought came to her mind.

"What are you thinking, Mari?" Luke asked, seeing the pondering look on his sister's face.

"I just might have a crazy idea." She answered, looking ahead as Pallet Town came into view.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. Now all three Ketchum can understand the Pikachu, now named Elysia. Cool name, right? And yes, if I wasn't clear in the very beginning of the story, Elysia is a female. Female Pikachu had heart-shaped tails, while male have lightning bolts.**

 **Also, a couple of weeks ago, I watched the 20th _Pokémon_ movie, and it was just awesome! I nearly cried at the ending, too. Scratch that; I was crying. Geez, why am I so emotional with things like that? **

**Well, I hope I can update this for y'all soon, with Chapter 12. Until then, see ya. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	13. Dealing With Dark Types

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter is a little shorter than the past couple of chapters, but I am trying my best to finish the newest chapter of "Switching Lives", or else my co-author will have my head. Not literally, but I guess everyone gets anxious.**

 **Anyway, let's quickly get on with Chapter 12 so that I can continue working. Roll it!**

Chapter 12

Dealing With Dark Types

An hour later, the Ketchum kids were all back in the Arena. This time, though, Gary had assigned the recruits into teams of two before starting the session. Mari, luckily, was paired with Evan, Luke was partners with Aiden, and Jenna was stuck with Keira.

"Today is about teamwork." Gary began as a trap door blasted open, and a thick haze started to billow out and cover the Arena. "Now, usually, Dark types have a tendency to avoid light. Umbreon, however, has an extra trick up its sleeve. The rings on its body can absorb light, and it can sometimes be stored for a specific attack. Your job is to stand your ground against it, now that you know its trick."

Out of nervousness, Evan began spouting out facts about Umbreon. "The Dark type evolution of Eevee, evolves when leveling up during nighttime, prefers ambush attack, like all usual Dark types-"

"Will you please shut it!" Mari quietly hissed annoyed, interrupting her brother so that he could be quiet.

Luke and Aiden were circling each other, back to back, even though Luke would love nothing more than to flip the Newton boy over his shoulder. Luke and Evan have held a disdain to Aiden, ever since he brushed off their sister and started training like there was no tomorrow. They had never seen Mari so sad before that day, and they promised that she will never be heartbroken like that ever again.

Jenna was beside her sister, and was rolling her eyes at what Keira was boasting. "If that Dark type shows its face, I'll-" Keira then spotted a shadow in the haze. "There!" She shouted, and quickly fired a stun shot.

Before Jenna could fire her crossbow, a yelp was heard as something dodged Keira's shot. The haze lifted up a bit and it revealed Aiden and Luke.

"Hey!" Luke shouted, while rubbing his upper leg where Keira had blindly shot. "It's us, idiot!" He yelled, while Aiden narrowed his eyes at his sisters.

Jenna rolled her eyes, putting her crossbow down. "Well, it wasn't me who thought that you were a Pokémon." She said, glaring at Keira.

Keira froze with embarrassment, and then flashed a flirty smile to Luke. "Not that there's anything wrong with having such a Pokémon-like figure."

Luke scoffed with disgust, then slid down to the ground and swept Keira's legs under her, making her fall down on her bottom.

"Serves you right." Jenna said.

Just then, a dark purple Shadow Ball flowing with dark energy, zoomed out of the light grey haze, and Jenna had just barely dodged it.

"Wait." Aiden said to Luke, grabbing his baton. Luke only nodded while reaching for his staff on his back.

Suddenly, this time, a Dark Pulse shot out, and the two boys hit the ground to dodge the rings of dark energy.

By now, the haze was lifting up more, and Mari and Evan were seeing what was happening. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Evan said.

"You're not the only one, bro." Mari added.

A pure black cat-like creature jumped out of the haze and growled at the recruits. It was a little similar to the Espeon that they fought yesterday, since they are both evolutions of Eevee. The Umbreon had different ears and tail, with the telltale yellow ring prints all over on its fur. Its red eyes were glaring viciously at the recruits.

A ball of dark purple energy began building up in its mouth. Then, the energy was released into the pulsating rings of a Dark Pulse. Evan and Mari quickly dodged it, but the Umbreon began firing Shadow Balls in repetition.

"The Umbreon can't keep this up." The youngest Ketchum whispered to his sister. "Shadow Ball has a limit of 15 shots."

Mari mentally counted the shots already fired. The Umbreon had just fired its seventh shot over at Jenna. An idea then came into her head. She started to head over towards the hostile Dark type.

"Hey!" She shouted at it. "I'm over here! Come and get me!"

The Umbreon heard her shouts and started charging to her.

"Mari!" Gary shouted.

Luke had ran over to Evan, giving him a confused look when his twin brother stopped him. "What is she doing?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Hopefully something that won't end up in a disaster." Evan nervously suggested, really hoping that their sister knew what she was doing.

The Umbreon started towards Mari, but the Ketchum girl thrust out a closed fist. The Dark type skidded to a halt a few inches away from her hand and sniffed the air around it. It then began backing away, as if it was disgusted or afraid of something.

"That's right!" Mari shouted, getting closer to the Umbreon, and the Moonlight Pokémon backed away from her, keeping a good distance away. "Back! Back into your cage!"

While she was sending the Umbreon back into its large cage, everyone, excluding the twins, were all in awe.

Soon, Mari had the Umbreon where she wanted it. "Now, think about what you've done." She then opened her fist and tossed in a couple slices of Figy Berries. The Umbreon backed away from the spicy Berries, retreating further back into the shadows of its cage.

Mari then closed the doors and locked them. As she wiped her hands on her jeans to get rid of the spicy juice of the Figy Berries, she turned to everyone else, who had their jaws dropped, though Luke and Evan were giving her proud and knowing smiles.

"All right, then." Mari said. "So, that ends today's session. Now, me and the guys have some things we need to do." She gestured to the twins to follow her as she began to leave the Arena. "See you tomorrow!" She shouted.

As the Ketchum kids left, the thought that everyone was thinking was booming in their heads. _What the heck just happened?!_

* * *

 **A/N: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me. Oops! Tell me that y'all didn't hear that. Oh, well. Yeah, it's my birthday. So, I wanted to update this story today. And to be honest, I had been wanting to write this story since middle school. And now, it's becoming a reality.**

 **Some facts about Dark types might have been made up, but from I think, Ghost and Dark types usually avoid light. So, I thought that this could sort of work in this.**

 **That aside, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review about what you think. And now, I gotta go to continue celebrating.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	14. Learning and Training

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Man, it has been a really long time since I had updated this story. But, I had a small case of writer's block. Sorry about that.**

 **Oh, well. I hope that this chapter will be worth it. Let's begin, with Chapter 13! Roll it!**

 ** _Bold italics_ -** **Pokémon speech**

Chapter 13

Learning and Training

The next day, early in the morning, the Ketchum siblings went over to the cave where Elysia was staying to share some breakfast. As the Electric type ate some more Berries, Mari told her about the spark fest she displayed two days ago.

" _ **Really?**_ " Elysia asked, impressed. " _ **You actually created electricity?**_ "

"Yeah." Mari confirmed. "But I don't know how that is possible."

Elysia thought about it for a second. " _ **Call this a hunch, but I might have an idea how. You said that you were angry.**_ "

"Yeah." Mari answered.

" _ **Well, usually, our powers come from our emotions.**_ " Elysia explained. " _ **But, there is a trick that might work for you.**_ " The female Pikachu stood up, trying to be gentle on her bad hind paw. " _ **Picture the sparks in your mind, and then focus your energy into your hands.**_ "

Mari was a little hesitant, but decided to give it a try. She pictured the yellow sparks that she showed a couple of days ago. The bright golden electricity dancing across her fingertips. The more she pictured it, the more she felt amazed and powerful.

" _ **Now, let it out!**_ " Elysia instructed.

Mari released her inner energy, and yellow bolts of lightning came out of her fingers and hit the ceiling, causing a scorch mark to form and some rocks to crumble off and land in the spring with a splash.

The Ketchum girl began laughing out loud in amazement. "Ha! Did you see that?" She turned to her brothers, who were slack-jawed at what they saw.

Elysia was impressed. " _ **Not bad.**_ " She said. " _ **I think with a little more practice, you can really be a great thunder master.**_ "

Mari went down to her knees to Elysia's eye level. "Can you teach me how to?" She asked, excitement in her eyes.

Elysia shrugged. " _ **Why not? After all, you probably don't want to lose control again like what happened with that time you told me.**_ "

Mari nodded while smiling bashfully.

"What about us?" Luke asked, as he and Evan came on over.

" _ **Well, has anything happened to you two?**_ " Elysia asked. " _ **Besides you two understanding me?**_ "

The twins thought about that for a few seconds. "Nothing, actually." Evan said.

Elysia thought deeply for a minute. " _ **Well, how about this?**_ " She carefully went up to Luke and led him to one of the rocks. " _ **Focus on your center, then when you feel like you have reached your highest, release it.**_ "

Luke was a little confused about what she said, but nodded anyway. He faced the rock and closed his eyes, listening intently. He then felt a soft and warm feeling bubbling in his chest. A blue light slowly began glowing behind his eyelids, but he still kept them closed. Out of instinct, he held out one of his hands. Feeling something build up in his hand, he finally opened his eyes.

A blue flickering flame was in the palm of his hand!

"Aah!" Luke exclaimed. He swung his hand away from the blue fire, and it flew towards the rock, breaking it into pieces. "What was that?" He breathed, looking down at his palm.

" _ **I think you just used Aura.**_ " Elysia said. The three Ketchum siblings looked at the Electric type with awe. " _ **It's kind of hard to explain since my kind can't usually sense it, but basically, Aura is the life force all living things give off. Lucario and Riolu are the only Pokémon that has learned to sense it, harness it, and use it for attacks.**_ "

"That is cool!" Luke exclaimed.

"I agree." Mari added.

"What about me?" Evan asked. "What ability do I have?"

"I'm not sure." Luke said, shrugging. The youngest Ketchum then ran over to the spring. "Where are you going?"

"Maybe my ability has something to do with water." Evan suggested. "Since I love the ocean, it could be possible."

"Maybe." Mari said, sharing a shrug with Luke and Elysia. "How about you try it?"

Evan nodded, and then turned back to the spring and stretched out his hand to it, focusing intently. After a couple of seconds of nothing happening, he tried twisting his wrist left and right. Slowly, a column of water began to rise out of the spring.

"Whoa." The older two breathed out in amazement.

" _ **Not bad.**_ " Elysia said. " _ **You are quite the insightful one.**_ "

Evan beamed at the little Mouse Pokémon. He then thrust his hand towards another rock, and the water column zoomed towards it, shattering it while dissipating.

"Now that is cool!" He exclaimed, then turned to Elysia. "Can you teach me more about that?"

" _ **Well, I'm not a Water type, but since I'm the only Pokémon you three trust, I can try to help.**_ " Elysia said. " _ **But, I think Mari would be the one progressing the most since she and I share the same abilities.**_ "

"We'll still try our best." Luke said.

" _ **All right, then.**_ " Elysia proclaimed. " _ **We start training, first thing tomorrow.**_ "

The three Ketchum kids nodded in agreement.

* * *

The very next morning, after a quick breakfast, Elysia was taking her role as a mentor very seriously as she trotted in front of the three humans, careful of her injured leg.

" _ **You three, the first thing that you need to know is that your powers flow through your veins.**_ " She said. " _ **You need to find your center, and then, you can release it when you have reached it.**_ "

She then stopped in front of Evan. " _ **Water is an element of life, as you might have known already.**_ " She began. " _ **Do what you did yesterday, but this time, try to do it faster. When in battle, you have to be on your toes at all times.**_ "

Evan nodded, and then began twisting his wrist a little faster. A column of water then rose from the spring once again.

" _ **Now, strike!**_ " Elysia commanded.

Evan immediately thrust his hand out, and the column of water hit one of the walls, creating a small dent in it.

" _ **Nice!**_ " Elysia commented.

"If I am correct, Water has an advantage over Fire, Rock, and Ground types, right?" Evan guessed.

" _ **That's right.**_ " Elysia said. " _ **But, it does have its disadvantages too, like almost all other types. Water is weak to Grass and Electric.**_ "

Evan glanced over at Mari and Luke, and they seemed to be thinking the same thing.

* * *

Later that day, in the Arena, the recruits were training against the Larvitar again. After it gave Keira a blow to the head with a Stone Edge attack, it made its way over to Mari.

The Ketchum girl smirked, then slid her way past the Rock type, brushing her fingers against the smooth skin. Luke and Evan did the same thing.

" _ **Hey, get back here!**_ " The Larvitar said, its voice donning it to be male.

Evan then spotted a water bucket nearby. He ran towards it and subtly held his hand towards it. The water then began rising slightly out, and then he used the small column to make the Larvitar back away.

" _ **No!**_ " The Larvitar panicked. " _ **I hate getting wet!**_ " Once he ran back into his cage, Luke shut the door behind it. Mari gave her brothers a thumbs-up. What the three siblings weren't noticing was that their synchronized teamwork was starting to draw in a crowd.

Later after training, Jenna was asking Evan a ton of questions about his plan. But, he couldn't come up with a good response without revealing about Elysia. He hated lying to his best friend, but it was for the best.

"Well, actually Mari came up with it." He fibbed.

Thankfully, his sister came to his rescue before Jenna could pry more. "Um, Evan." She began, giving him a wink to tell him to play along. "I think you left your grappling gun in the ring."

"Oops." Evan said. "Sorry, Jen. Gotta go."

"You guys go on ahead." Luke added in to the act.

"We'll catch up later." Mari said, before quickly dodging Aiden, who had been behind the group.

The Newton boy watched with suspicion as the Ketchum siblings ran off towards the Arena. He had a feeling that they were up to something, but he just didn't know what exactly.

* * *

The next morning, in the cave, Elysia was working with Luke, who was blindfolded with a dark blue cloth tied around his eyes, attempting to try and reach out with his Aura senses. Before they would train, they would check to see how Elysia's leg was doing. So far, it was healing great.

" _ **With Aura, you can sense your surroundings without seeing them.**_ " She said. " _ **And what might be coming towards you.**_ "

"What do you mean?" Luke asked. No sooner did he say that, with his Aura, he sensed a Thunderbolt coming towards him and he dodged it by barrel rolling to his right. "Hey!" He exclaimed.

" _ **That's what I mean.**_ " Elysia said smugly. Luke rolled his eyes behind his blindfold, and then he removed it.

Hearing what Elysia had said, Mari began thinking of another plan.

* * *

In the Arena that afternoon, the recruits were battling against Espeon again. Aiden swung his baton towards the Psychic type, but it used Psychic to catch the baton in midair. It then began using its power to make the baton come after Aiden.

The Newton boy dodged it, but then saw that it was coming towards Luke from behind. Before he could shout to warn him, Luke jumped to the side, dodging the moving baton.

Suddenly, the three Ketchum siblings then ran towards the Espeon, discreetly touching it to hear it.

" _ **How in the world did you do that?**_ " The Espeon asked Luke, revealing it to be female.

Luke turned around to show that he was blindfolded the entire time. He only smirked before he removed his blindfold and Mari threw her lance at the Espeon. The chain wrapped around her, making her lose her psychic control on Aiden's baton.

The Newton boy quickly grabbed it and was about to head over to the three, but then Mari swung the Psychic type around with her chain before throwing her back into her cell, with Evan shutting the door.

The following evening, the recruits were having dinner in the center. Immediately after the Ketchum siblings sat down at a table by themselves, a crowd of people came over and began asking them questions and singing them praises.

Aiden angrily glared at them, watching them slightly stutter and scan the cafeteria to try to find a place to escape to. What are they hiding?

* * *

The following morning in the cave, Elysia was training with Mari. Just as she expected, Mari was getting more confident with her abilities, like her brothers. But, she was accelerating at a more faster rate because she has the same powers as Elysia.

" _ **Now that you have builded up your power, try to fire quickly at random targets."**_ The Pikachu instructed. " _ **Go!**_ "

Mari nodded, then began zapping random boulders in procession, breaking them one by one.

"Yes!" The Ketchum girl pumped her fist.

" _ **Great job.**_ " Elysia said, carefully climbing up her shoulder. " _ **But, one quick tip. Though these powers are great, unlike Pokémon, you can use other things to help you stay alive in battle. When you're stuck, try to look for a new angle.**_ "

Her words got Mari thinking.

* * *

That very afternoon, the recruits were facing a new Pokémon.

"Meet the Water type, Piplup." Gary introduced as he opened the cage. Then, a little light blue penguin came waddling out.

"Aww." Keira cooed. "It's kinda cute." She said.

The Piplup then glared at the recruits. It then raised its flippers up in the air, chirping loudly. A huge vortex of water appeared above its head.

"Oh, shoot." Jenna said.

"Head towards the walls!" Mari commanded. "Now!"

For once, no one protested as they scrambled over to the walls. The Ketchum siblings took one quick second to poke at the Piplup to enable their comprension of its speech before following everyone else.

"What now, genius?" Aiden asked the Ketchum girl. Mari then snatched his baton. "Hey!"

Mari scanned the Arena, and then saw the chain ceiling above. She quickly extended Aiden's baton up to where it touched the ceiling.

"Start climbing!" She ordered, handing the large pole back to the Newton boy. She then got out her lance and swung it up to the ceiling. The spiked ball wrapped around one of the thin chains, and Mari launched herself to the top, grabbing the ceiling chains. "Hurry!" She called.

Evan and Luke then knew what their sister was planning. Evan fired his grappling gun at the chains above. He then grabbed Jenna by her waist. "Hold on!" He said. Jenna tightened her arms around her best friend and the two of them were pulled up.

"Shall we head up together?" Keira asked Luke, giving him a flirty smile. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Nope." He said, pushing Keira over to her brother. "I'm gonna get a running start." Grabbing his staff, Luke began running and pushed himself upward towards the chain ceiling.

Keira pouted. Aiden scoffed and grabbed his sister. "Come on!" He shouted. Then they quickly climbed up his extended baton and took hold of the ceiling, not before Aiden brought his baton back to its normal size.

The Piplup then released the Whirlpool attack, and all of the water flooded the Arena, even crashing against the walls. Mari smirked as some of the water even got into the open electric outlets she left out.

The electricity from the outlets then electrocuted the water, even the Piplup. Once all of the zapping was done, the little Water type was dazed.

" _ **Hey, did anyone see the Tauros that came through here just now?**_ " The Piplup asked through his stupor, donning it male. He then fainted dead away.

Mari smirked over at her brothers, then the three of them squeezed through the chains and out into the open. The Newton siblings followed their lead, but by the time they got out, the Ketchums were already running out of their sight.

"Wow." Keira said. "That girl is getting pretty good. Maybe even better than you are." She pointed out to Aiden.

"Don't make me throw you back in the Arena." He threatened. Something was up, and he was going to find out what it is.

* * *

That afternoon, the three Ketchum siblings were checking up on Elysia.

"How are you feeling?" Mari asked her.

" _ **Better.**_ " Elysia answered, rubbing her back paw.

Mari took Elysia in her arms to get a better look. "Well, I think that tomorrow, you'll be good as new." She said.

" _ **Terrific!**_ " Elysia cheered.

Mari smiled. "Hey, Evan." She called. "Can you get some more bandages from my first-aid kit?" She asked.

Evan went to do so. "Uh, sis?" He called her attention. "I think we have a problem."

"What?" Mari asked.

"We don't have any more bandages." Evan said.

Mari groaned. "Great." She said sarcastically. "Guess I'll have to get some more from Gary's lab."

" _ **Can I come with you?**_ " Elysia asked her. " _ **I'm getting tired of being stuck here in this cave.**_ "

"No!" Mari replied.

"You can't." Luke added. "It's too dangerous. The town will lock you up, and we will get grounded for life. Or worse, get banished from the faction if someone reports us to our mother."

"Sorry, Elysia." Mari said to the Pikachu. "But as your friend, I am putting my foot down."

Elysia gave her a dry look.

* * *

That very night, a guard passed by the Ketchum siblings, who were standing near the entrance of the laboratory.

"Kids." He greeted courteously. The three siblings waved back and waited in their spot until the guard was out of sight. Elysia then popped out from behind a barrel and carefully climbed up Mari's shoulder.

"Remind me to never put my foot down again." She whispered to her brothers.

"Let's just get the supplies, get out of here, and head back to the cave." Luke said.

"Come on." Evan whispered. The three then entered the lab.

" _ **Hey.**_ " Elysia said, jumping down from Mari's shoulder to investigate a shelf with trinkets and photos. " _ **For a human lab, this doesn't seem so bad.**_ "

When she hopped down from the shelf, her tail knocked over some of the props on the shelf. Evan quickly steadied them before they caused too much noise. Unfortunately, someone did hear a slight noise.

"It will be when we're discovered here with you." Mari hissed softly. "Now, keep quiet."

"Hey." A familiar voice called out. "Is someone there?"

The Ketchum siblings froze. It just had to be him.

"Aiden!" Luke quietly mouthed.

Mari handed Elysia to Evan. "Find the supplies." She said. "I'll stall him." With that, she left the lab and quickly shut the doors behind her to face the Newton boy.

"Aiden, hey." She said nervously. "Hi, Aiden. Hi."

From inside, the twins silently slapped their foreheads. Even though Mari wants nothing to do with Aiden anymore, she still sometimes act like a stuttering mess around him.

" _ **Who is this Aiden?**_ " Elysia quietly asked.

"Uh, supplies now, questions later." Evan said.

Outside, Aiden was talking to Mari. "Look, I normally don't care what people do, but you and your brothers have been acting weird lately."

There was a slight crash from inside the lab, making Mari flinch. Aiden tried to move past her. "Is there something in there?" He asked.

"Nope, nothing to see here." Mari said quickly, before trying to push him away from the doors. But, she misstepped and almost fell to the ground, if it weren't for Aiden quickly catching her by the waist. One of Mari's hands grabbed his shoulder to keep her balance.

The two remained in that postion for a couple of minutes, staring at each other. Mari felt her cheeks turn bright red, and she was suddenly grateful that it was dark so that Aiden couldn't see it.

Mari finally snapped out of her daze when she saw a cyan blue light dot hit her vision for a second. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the twins and Elysia beckoning to her. In Luke's hand, there was a new package of bandages.

"Uh, sorry about that." She quickly said, slightly pushing Aiden away. "Well, it's late, and I don't wanna be late for training tomorrow. Bye!" With that, she left Aiden in front of the lab and dashed into the forest, where Elysia and her brothers were waiting.

"That was too close!" Evan whispered before handing Elysia back to Mari.

" _ **Who was he?**_ " The Pikachu asked with a teasing smirk. " _ **He's hot.**_ "

Mari blushed, but scowled at the Electric type. "Don't you even start."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Finished! I hope this really was worth the wait. And, if anyone gets a little weirded out by Elysia's last comment, hey, anyone can find anyone attractive, even if they're not the same.**

 **So now, all three of the Ketchum siblings have discovered new abilities. In the next chapter, not only will they discover a new one, but someone returns home that might make the situation more complicated.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	15. A Surprise Flight

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Yep, this will be my last update for today. I am on a publishing spree! Yee-haw!**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 14! Roll it!**

 ** _Bold italics_ \- Pokémon speech**

Chapter 14

A Surprise Flight

The next afternoon, the search boat had finally floated into the docks, in pieces. Luckily, no one had gotten lost or hurt. But there was an atmosphere of defeat hanging in the air as everyone got off the boat, carrying whatever left over supplies along with them.

Gary, who was already waiting for the boat to arrive, went up to Dawn, who was carrying a bag of luggage with her. "So, did you find the home base?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Not even close." She said, giving him a glare.

"Okay." He said.

"I hope you had better luck than I did." Dawn sighed.

Gary took her luggage and tucked it under his arm. "Well, if by better luck, you mean that all of your parenting troubles are over, then yes." He told her with a smile.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, wondering what he meant. Just then, a few Trainers came up to her.

"Congratulations, Dawn!" One of them said. "Everyone is so proud!"

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?" Another asked.

"No one will miss those three musketeers. The town is having a party to celebrate their success!" The third informed.

Dawn looked over to Gary, having a mixture of fear, anger and sadness etched on her face. "They're gone?" She asked, fearing the worst.

Gary shook his head. "No, they're fine." He assured her. "But, they do disappear almost every afternoon. But, who can blame them? I mean, the life of celebrities are very rough. They could barely walk through town without being swarmed by their new fans."

"My kids?" Dawn asked. Though she know what they're capable of, with their reputations, she was still skeptical.

"It's really amazing." Gary said. "They have this way with the Pokémon, almost like their old man."

Dawn looked up to her house in wonder. Were they finally becoming who they are meant to be in the faction, Mari in particular? If so, then this was wonderful. But then, a thought crossed her mind? What if they weren't who the faction wanted them to be, but who they were destined to become because of their father? Either way, she needed to find them and talk to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ketchum siblings were learning how to use their powers along with their weapons, with Elysia watching from a ledge. Her leg was now back to full strength, and she loved it.

Mari watched her sparks encase her spiked ball on her lance, and she began twirling it. With the yellow electricity, the circle that was formed by the spinning lance was bright yellow instead of transparent grey. Then, she threw her lance at the wall, causing a massive dent in it from the increased force.

Luke was gripping his wood staff, and the tips of it turned blue with Aura, giving the appearance of fire. He then started to spin it as well, the circle being formed bright blue instead of a creamy beige.

Evan knew that water could damage his grappling gun, but not the hook itself, so he was learning to multi-task. With his dominant hand, he fired at painted targets on a separate wall while he sent water blasts after his shooting. Then, he fired his grappling hook at a boulder, letting the rope tie around it, then he sent another water blast at it, crumbling it to pieces.

Elysia smiled with pride. These three were learning fast. Now, if they are who she thinks they are, then there is one more thing that needs confirmation. And they need one more lesson that will set everything clear.

" ** _Okay, you three._** " She called out. " _ **That's enough for now.**_ "

The three Ketchum siblings stopped what they were doing and put away their weapons.

"How are we doing, Elysia?" Mari asked.

The female Pikachu jumped onto her left shoulder. " _ **You all have learned so much in so little time.**_ " She said.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "Just a few weeks ago, Mari discovered you, and you both began to see that we're not really enemies."

"And we don't have to be." Evan added. "If we could just get everyone to see the truth about Pokémon, then this whole war will end for good."

" _ **You can't change the world all at once.**_ " Elysia said. " _ **Things like this take time. Believe me, I was raised into this whole mess like you three, and not once did I wonder what life will be like not always hiding, not always dangerous, and not having to even kill just to survive.**_ "

The Ketchum siblings looked down. "I had no idea that life could be just as hard for Pokémon as it is for humans." Mari said.

Elysia smiled sadly and nuzzled her left cheek. " _ **Well, it was only because no one had the eye to see it, or the ear to listen.**_ " She answered.

Mari returned the smile. Then, she looked up at the sky, through the open ceiling of the cave. Elysia watched her with anticipation. This is it.

"Have you wondered... what it would be like to fly?" She asked.

The twins followed her gaze. "Sometimes." Luke answered.

"Me too." Evan agreed.

" _ **I have thought about that from time to time.**_ " Elysia added.

Mari kept her gaze up at the blue sky. "I guess whenever I felt like breaking down, I would look up at the sky and think about what flying would be like so that I can escape being the screw-up of the town."

" _ **Well, you're not a screw-up, Mari.**_ " Elysia said. " _ **A screw-up would also be a coward, and you and the twins were brave enough to learn the truth about Pokémon."**_

"Thanks, Elysia." The Ketchum girl said, and petted the head of the Electric type.

" _ **But, I have something that can lighten up the mood.**_ " Elysia added in. " _ **Try to picture it in your mind. Picture yourself flying.**_ "

Mari was a little confused by what her best friend meant by that, but decided to just go along with what she was saying. She closed her eyes and imagined herself up in the air, not feeling the ground underneath her feet, and the wind blowing all around her.

A faint flash of gold light appeared behind her eyelids, then quickly vanished, then a small tearing sound was heard, making the twins gasp. Mari closed her eyes tighter, even though she still felt her tank top on her upper body. But, now she felt like there was something on her back, or rather, _in_ her back.

Elysia sensed that her human friend was starting to panic. At least now, she knew that part of her suspicions were confirmed. " _ **Keep that picture in your mind, Mari**_." She said.

Mari didn't care if her Pikachu friend was now starting to sound like she lost her mind. She'll take anything. She quickly re-imagined herself in the air.

Suddenly, she felt her feet leave the ground and herself shoot up a few feet up in the air. Mari opened her eyes and saw that indeed, she was towering about 3 feet above the twins' heads. Both Luke and Evan had their jaws dropped.

Mari then looked over her back and nearly screamed out loud. A pair of yellow butterfly wings were poking out of small tears in the back of her tank top and fluttering in the air. Continental Vivillon patterned wings, if she recalled.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "What is going on?"

" _ **Well, you said you wanted to fly.**_ " Elysia said.

"Did you do this?" Mari asked the female Pikachu.

Elysia shook her head. " _ **Again, this is all you**_." She said. " _ **Now you have wings, let's see if we can get a flying lesson started.**_ " She then looked down at the twins down below her and Mari. " _ **Do the same thing Mari did. Picture yourself flying.**_ "

Luke and Evan shared a reluctant glance between each other, and then closed their eyes. Mari saw a blue flash from Luke, and a cyan blue light from Evan. Then, they both had wings poking out from their backs from small holes in the backs of their shirts. Luke had Polar Vivillon patterned wings with navy blue as the majority of the colors and white dotting parts of it and on the bottom tips to mimic snow, while Evan had an Ocean Vivillon patterned pair, having the image displaying the open sea at sunset. Then, the two of them shot up in the air up to Mari's height.

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed.

"This is awesome!" Evan added with excitement.

Their enthusiasm was contagious, as Mari started smiling uncontrollably.

Elysia smiled as well. She was right. They are who she thought they are. " _ **Okay, now what we need to do now is- Whoa!**_ "

She didn't even finish her sentence when the three Ketchum siblings shot higher up in the air and out of the cave, whooping and cheering. Elysia tightened her grip around Mari's shoulder to make sure she didn't fall off.

Mari, Luke and Evan twirled and spiraled in the air, loving the crisp breeze in their faces. They were cautious to make sure that they were far out of sight from Pallet Town. They then stopped in mid-air to admire the sunset that was beginning to start.

"I love these wings." Mari said, looking back to her wings.

"I guess I can get used to these." Luke added in, glancing back towards his own wings.

"Me, too." Evan piped up, spinning in a circle until he stopped to admire his own wings popping out from his back.

Elysia was impressed. " _ **You guys are pretty fast learners.**_ " She said. _Very much like him._ She thought.

"Elysia." Mari got the Electric type's attention. "How did you know that this would happen?" She asked.

The female Pikachu looked down at the ground, but not long enough to start getting dizzy from how high they were.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" Luke asked her.

Elysia sighed. " _ **Let's find a spot to land, far away from the town.**_ " She said. " ** _Then, I'll tell you._** "

The three Ketchum siblings looked over at each other in slight confusion, but then complied to their Electric type friend's wish, heading towards the northwestern part of the coast. 

* * *

**A/N: So Elysia knows something that the Ketchum siblings don't concerning them. What is it?**

 **Well, we'll find out in Chapter 15. Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	16. Questions Answered

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Hey there, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. My tablet crashed nearly two weeks ago, and it's nearly the end of the school year. So it has been pretty hectic. I can't wait for summer vacation. I seriously need a break from school work.**

 **Anyway, I hope you have been patient with me. Let's get on with Chapter 15! Roll it!**

 ** _Bold italics-_** **Pokémon speech**

Chapter 15

Questions Answered

Soon, the Ketchum kids had landed on a secluded beach where there was a large cliff next to it from the east, hiding it from human eyes, as the sun continued setting on the horizon in the west. Elysia jumped off Mari's shoulder and landed on a large rock.

"So, how do we make these disappear?" Luke asked her, gesturing to the Polar Patterned Vivillon wings on his back.

 ** _"Just will it."_** Elysia said simply.

The kids looked at each other and just shrugged, going with her simplistic instructions. They all concentrated, and in a matter of seconds, their Vivillon wings vanished into their backs, and the holes in their shirts also vanished, as if they were never there in the first place.

"Well, that saves all of the sewing we might have to do to fix them." Mari said.

"Definitely." Evan agreed, trying to feel the back of his shirt as best as he could reach.

When all of them sat down on large rocks, Elysia on Mari's lap, the Ketchum girl crossed her arms and looked down at her. "Now, I think that you might want to start explaining." She said.

The female Pikachu sighed heavily. **_"Okay. You see, the raid when you shot me down, protecting the other Pokémon doing the raiding was only part of my mission that time. The other part was to… find you three."_**

"WHAT?!" The Ketchum siblings exclaimed in shock.

"Find us?" Luke asked. "Why? And who gave you that order?"

Elysia sighed. **_"Man, isn't this a day for dropping bombs?"_** She muttered to herself. **_"I was sent here from…. Your father."_**

Mari gasped, while the twins felt like fainting, which was out of the norm for them. "Dad's…. alive?" She whispered, her breath taken. When the Electric type nodded, she began shedding tears of elated joy. The twins looked at each other with dropped jaws and with looks that were a mixture of disbelief and happiness.

Seeing the tears building up in their eyes, Elysia smiled. **_"Yes, he is. Your father, Ash Ketchum, is alive, and he wants to meet the three of you. Especially you, Mari."_**

Now Mari could feel the tears coming down her face. "What happened to him?" She asked, wanting to know the truth at last.

The female Pikachu sighed again. **_"Well, he will explain some of the details to you in person, but I will tell you three what I know."_**

The Ketchum siblings all braced themselves for what their Pokémon friend had to reveal. **_"Well, ever since I can remember, your dad has been living with my clan. I was born and raised in the compound where all of the Pokémon that were banished have been staying at. He has been trying to get everyone out for the past 14 years once he learned the truth of what has been happening to us. Forcing us to steal food and attack humans for no reason."_**

The Ketchum siblings exchanged a glance at each other over this information. _**"But he couldn't leave the compound out at sea because he is being held prisoner."**_ Elysia continued.

"By who?" Luke asked, his fists tightening, wanting to show no mercy to whoever is holding the father that he and Evan never knew.

 ** _"Hopefully, you won't find out tomorrow."_** Elysia said. For the first time since Mari met her, the Ketchum siblings saw pure fear in the Electric type's eyes. **_"Anyway, even though your dad wants your mom to know that he's okay, he is more inclining to let you three know first, if you are anything like him."_** That made the three kids roll their eyes. They pretty much hear that almost every single day of their lives. **_"One more thing, the reason why the three of you have these…. powers manifesting is because of him."_**

There was a few minutes of silence as the three Ketchum kids took in all the information that was given to them. It was much more than what they had expected. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" Mari said, standing up from her rock. "Let's go to the base now. Where is he?"

 ** _"That might have to wait until tomorrow."_** Elysia said, jumping off of Mari's lap. **_"During your wild joy flight, I saw some of your faction boats arriving in the docks. I think your mother has come home."_**

The Ketchum kids all looked at each other with worry. "Well, we know that we can't tell Mom about all this." Evan commented. "She is already protective enough over us as it is. Knowing this and that we probably know stuff she didn't want us to know in the first place would really blow her top."

"You got a point there, little brother." Luke said.

Mari slightly groaned in frustration. All this time hoping and praying that her father was still alive for 14 years, and now knowing with absolute certainty that he is and not being able to go right away was really getting on her nerves. Ultimately, she sighed.

"Fine." She complied. "But we are going right after training first thing tomorrow."

 ** _"Fair enough."_** Elysia said. **_"So what do you three say about heading back now? It's getting late, and your mother is probably wondering where you are."_**

"One more question, Elysia." Evan said. "How do you personally know our dad?" He asked.

 ** _"We might need to also save that for tomorrow."_** The female Pikachu said. **_"Right now, the three of you need to get home."_**

"Come on, boys." Mari said, and once again made her Continental Patterned Vivillon wings appear on her back. The twins nodded, and Luke's Polar Patterned and Evan's Ocean Patterned Vivillon wings appeared. Elysia jumped back onto Mari's shoulder and the Ketchum kids took off into the air and headed back towards Pallet Town, carefully avoiding the town sights.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was quite the reveal. I think. Well, I hope you have liked it.**

 **Until I get my tablet fixed, updates on any of my stories will unfortunately be very slow. Again, I'm sorry.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all in Chapter 16. Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	17. Problems Piling Up

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay, I think I didn't take too long on this as I have had with some of my other stories. But this chapter was also kind of hard to write because like I have said a long time ago, I'm trying to make Dawn and Mari's relationship less estranged and more loving.**

 **Now, let's get started with Chapter 16. Roll it!**

Chapter 16

Problems Piling Up

Soon, the Ketchum kids dropped Elysia off back at the cave and quickly headed back home using their newfound wings. Once they landed on the back porch of the house, they made their wings vanish and head inside.

But once they got upstairs, they immediately froze on the steps when they saw that their mother was waiting for them with her arms crossed at the top.

"Mom!" They exclaimed, praying to all the Legendaries that their mother didn't see them flying home through one of the windows facing the back of the house.

"Boys, I need to talk with your sister for a moment." Dawn said. "Alone."

Luke and Evan shared a quick worried glance with Mari before squeezing past Dawn and into the room that they shared. But, they left the door slightly open to peek on what might happen between their mother and sister.

Mari slowly made her way to her mother. "Yes, Mom?" She asked, wondering what she did wrong this time.

Dawn led her daughter over to the hallway away from the stairs. Then, she placed her hands on Mari's shoulders.

"Marianne Gloria Ketchum," she began, making Mari flinch visibly. Rarely would her mother use her full name. If she did, then either something really good or something really bad happened. As of late, it was usually something bad. "I am so proud of you."

Mari looked back up at her mother with surprise in her eyes. The twins also looked at each other with shock. Did she just say what they thought she said?

"Y-You are?" Mari asked, stammering slightly.

"Of course I am, sweetheart." Dawn said. "Gary told me about your success in training."

Mari felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. In their room, the twins breathed out sighs of relief.

"I knew you had skill, but it seems you have been sharpening them." Dawn continued.

Mari rubbed her arm with embarrassment. "Well, I had a little help." She said. "From the twins." She quickly added before her mother would ask.

"And now, you and Aiden will be competing tomorrow for who will capture their first Pokémon." Dawn said.

Mari looked down at the floor, fiddling with the small gold lightning bolt charm. She forgot that she had made it to the final round of training. It was now just between her and Aiden to see who who will given the "honor" to capture Lucario, the only Pokémon the recruits haven't faced in the Arena.

Dawn noticed that lightning bolt charm around her daughter's neck. She remembered that Mari had never taken it off, and yet it was still as beautiful as when her husband had given it to her as a young toddler, just barely learning to walk.

A smile came up on her face. "I remember when your father gave that necklace to you." She said. "You had just turned a year old." Mari looked up at her, still touching the golden bolt charm. "It was just after your birthday party. Your dad and I wanted something small, but since you are our first child and the heir to the leadership of this faction, the whole town threw a big bash to celebrate." Mari smiled with embarrassment. "After the party, your dad showed you a small box. It was the smallest one out of all of the presents you got, so you were a little confused."

Mari snickered. "I bet I might've tried to eat it, thinking it was a snack."

Dawn chuckled. "Yeah, you did try." She said. "But then, you noticed that it was light, and that you could open it. With a little difficulty, you did, and the necklace was right there." Mari looked down at her lightning bolt charm again. "I was a little worried, thinking that you were too young to have a necklace like that because of how delicate it was. But your father said that you would be fine. He got it on you, and ever since then, you have never taken it off."

Mari smiled. "And I have taken good care of it." She added, making her mother smile as well.

"You know. I've been thinking." Dawn said. "I don't think I have heard you sing in so long."

Mari looked back up at her mother, and then gazed down at her feet. "I haven't sung in almost five years, Mom." She said. "Not since when people started criticizing me."

In their room, the twins looked at each other. It was true. When they were little, Mari loved to sing, and she had a wonderful voice. But ever since people started looking down on her, including Aiden Newton, she hadn't sung a note since and instead tried to find a way to get the people of their faction to accept her.

Dawn looked a little hurt when she realized this. She was too busy trying to protect her children and the faction that she didn't see how much they were struggling to fit in. She placed a hand on Mari's shoulder.

"Can you try?" She asked. "For me?"

Mari looked at her mother with wide eyes. She wanted her to sing? "I must've have forgotten by now." She said.

Dawn shook her head. "It's like riding a bike, Mari. You never truly forget."

Mari was silent for a few seconds. Then, she began to think. There was one song that she loved to sing when she was little. As she tried to remember why, all she could come up with was that she loved hearing it when her parents would sing. It was worth a try.

The Ketchum girl took a deep breath, and started to sing. It was a little shaky at first, but after clearing her throat and starting over again, Dawn heard that lovely voice of an angel singing once again.

 _Kenka nakanaori mata kenka_  
 _Iitai koto ippai aru kedo_  
 _Ichiban wa…_  
 _"Itekurete arigatou!"_

The twins were in silent awe. Their sister was just as amazing as when they were kids. But they weren't the only ones who heard that.

From outside, Aiden was walking home after an intense training session he had in the woods. He was still angry that Mari was surpassing him in class. It just wasn't fair! One day, she was the town screw-up, and now she was the best pupil.

Suddenly, from inside the Ketchum house, he heard a familiar voice singing. It was absolutely beautiful. Aiden couldn't help but listen and attempt to remember where he had heard that voice somewhere before. But it sounded much older than what he remembered.

 _Tabi wa michidzure yo wa nasake_  
 _Wakatta you na kao shiteru kedo_  
 _Hontou wa…_  
 _"Itekurete ureshii!"_

Mari decided that that was enough for now, since she doesn't remember the whole song. She looked up at her mother. "I remember you and Dad singing that song when I was little." She explained, hoping that Dawn wouldn't get mad.

But instead, Dawn wiped away a tear she didn't know she had shed. "I haven't heard that song in so many years." She said. "It was a song that your father and I wrote." Mari looked at her with confusion. "Well, at first it was just in secret notes that your dad and I wrote, hoping to one day share with each other. But apparently, when we were adults, Gary had found the notes and liked the somewhat poetry that he sent them to a music producer who was an old friend of ours. The next thing we know, it became a song, and we were performing it live. It was an unexpected surprise, but a pleasant one."

Mari smiled at the story. "What was in the notes you wished to give to Dad?"

Dawn froze, and then began explaining. "Back then, I must have acted like a teenage girl with a crush." She admitted with a blush. "But then, I realized that I felt much more than I would've ever thought I could. So much that…"

"You wanted to spend the rest of your life with him." Mari finished. Her mother nodded. "We all miss him."

For one second, Mari wanted to share what she and the twins learned concerning about their dad. But then, Dawn might wonder where they got that information, and it might get complicated as to how they were going to explain that without spilling their secret. So she decided against it.

Mari then tried to stifle a yawn. "Well, it's getting pretty late." She said. "I should get to bed."

Dawn smiled. "Okay, sweetie." She said. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Mari."

"Night, Mom." She said. Then she headed inside her room while Dawn went towards her own.

From outside, Aiden was amazed. That was Mari singing? No wonder it sounded familiar. _She still got it._ He thought to himself with a smile. But then, he quickly erased it off his face. _No! No more weaknesses! She is nothing but trouble!_ With that, he continued on his way back to his own home.

* * *

Back inside the Ketchum household, once Mari made sure that her mother was in her room, she peeked out of her own room and gestured to the twins to come in. Luke and Evan obeyed. Once they were in, Mari closed the door.

"This is getting too much to process." Luke said, holding his head as if it were to explode at any moment from all of what they had learned in the past couple of hours. "Mom giving us more information without even knowing that it is."

"I was more focused on not getting grossed out by how mushy Mom and Dad's story is." Evan said, making Mari slap him upside the head.

"Well, I think it's cute." Mari said. "But all romanticism aside, now what are we going to do? Mom is expecting me to win tomorrow, Aiden is going to kill me if I win, and everyone in town will be watching me capture Lucario if I win."

"That's tough." Luke said. "Now we're really in a tight spot."

"What are we going to do?" Evan asked.

Mari shrugged. "I don't know." She said. They were really stuck now. All they could do is just do what they have been doing for the past couple of weeks.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? Pretty good? The song I used for is "High Touch", the famed song that Pearlshippers love that's sung by Ash and Dawn's Japanese voice actors. I only used the beginning part of it, but still I don't own it in any way.**

 **Next chapter might be more easier for me to write. Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	18. Their Secret Revealed

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay, since I just want to get this chapter started so that I won't ramble, let's get on with Chapter 17! Roll it!**

 _ **Bold italics:**_ **Pokémon speech**

Chapter 17

Their Secret Revealed

As expected, the following morning, Mari and Aiden were in the Arena, facing off Larvitar for their final test to determine who will face Lucario.

The little Rock type was scanning its surroundings, searching for the two Trainers. The Arena had small wooden walls so that the recruits can hide behind. Mari currently was hiding behind one, her lance on her hip. Aiden then ducked for cover behind the same wall that she was using. Mari scooted away, but Aiden grabbed her arm.

"Stay out of my way!" He warned her. "I'm winning this thing." With that, he took off to hide behind a different wall.

As much as Mari felt hurt by his coldness, she was just focusing on trying to not get blasted by the Larvitar.

"Just don't get blasted to the other side of the Arena, Newton." She called back at him, standing up. She looked around the crowd of spectators that have gathered around. She soon spotted her mother and brothers watching. She gave them a smile, which quickly vanished once she had her back turned.

Meanwhile, Aiden was just sneaking up on the Larvitar, barrel rolling from one wall to the nex, holding his baton tightly in his hands. The Rock type was heading its way toward Mari.

"This time." Aiden vowed to himself. "This time for sure." He then began charging towards the Larvitar, his baton in his hand, ready to throw…. Only to stop suddenly once he saw that the Larvitar was already on the ground, courtesy of Mari. The crowd then began cheering wildly.

"NO!" He yelled in frustration. "No, son of a half-freak!" He cursed, swinging his baton around, slicing through the air.

Mari winced at the curses he was spouting out. And she thought that she had a sharp tongue.

This wasn't how she thought this round was going to play. She had saw the little Rock type coming toward her, but he had stopped once he recognized her, swinging her lance around. She pretended to swing it hard at him, but she had thrown it weakly. The ball had hit the Larvitar on the head, but not hard enough. The Larvitar then pretended to be knocked unconscious just as Aiden had come up.

Just then, the crowd became silent as a long blonde-haired woman with gray eyes stood up. She wore a black pantsuit with fur trim. It was Cynthia, the wisest woman in the village, and one of the most powerful Trainers in the faction.

Mari and Aiden looked up at her as she came closer to the ring, where the bars separated the spectators from the battles.

"It is now time to select who will face Lucario tomorrow." She announced. Everyone began holding their breath in anticipation.

"This recruit showed remarkable ability and skill during training, as well as good teammate and leadership attributes." She said. "These are qualities I haven't seen in such a long time. My congratulations goes to…. Mari Ketchum!"

The crowd began cheering wildly again as Mari felt her blood freeze to ice. Gary had come up to her, along with Keira and Jenna.

"You did it, Mari!" Gary cheered as he lifted her arm up in victory. "You get to capture Lucario!"

Mari gave her mentor a weak smile before glancing over at Aiden. If looks could kill, she would've been burning in red-hot flames from the glare that he was giving her.

The Ketchum girl then looked up at her family, who was watching. Luke and Evan were returning her weak smiles, knowing that they were all in hot water now. Dawn however, was thrilled.

"That's my girl!" She exclaimed proudly.

Mari felt her heart plummet. "Great." She said through her teeth. "I'm so-"

* * *

"Leaving!" She exclaimed. "We're leaving."

Mari was back inside the cave, having a pale green backpack over her back, filled with clothes and food.

"Let's pack up." She called out. "Looks like we're taking a little vacation. Forever."

"And leave without saying goodbye to us?" Luke asked his sister. He and Evan were behind her, having backpacks of their own on their backs. Luke's was gray, while Evan's was red. "Not in a million years."

"I told you guys already." Mari said. "You can't come with me."

"And why is that?" Evan asked.

"Because if Mom finds out about the truth, she'd be furious!" Mari said. "She'll banish me from the faction."

"But then, she'll question us if we knew about Elysia and the other Pokémon." Luke reasoned. "So either way, you're gonna be stuck with us."

Mari thought about that for a few seconds. If she left with Elysia now, her brothers could either stay or go with her. If they stayed, their mother would eventually find out about her disappearance and send the entire town on a search. She would also question the twins and learn the truth about her success in the ring. So, it seems that all of them are in a pickle.

"Both of you are sure you wanna come with me?" She asked at last.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

Mari sighed. "All right, fine." She complied.

The twins smiled at her, at first cheekily but they softened to a more genuine state. They all then began rummaging through their backpacks.

"I wonder where Elysia is." Mari wondered under her breath.

"I'm not sure." Luke answered her quietly.

Mari had finished looking through her backpack and was making sure her lance was safely secure in its pouch on her hip when she was greeted by a surprise and unwelcome sight. Aiden Newton was sitting on a boulder, polishing his silver baton.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed, making the twins also jump in surprise. "What the-? Um, what in the name of the legends are you doing here?" Mari demanded.

Aiden twirled his baton in his hand. "I want to know what's going on." He said cooly before jumping off the boulder and began his interrogation. "No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you."

"I resent that, Newton." Mari retorted, glaring fiercely.

"You better start talking." Aiden continued. "Have you been training with someone?"

"In a way, yes." Mari answered harshly. "And I am going to be leaving with her."

"Leaving?" Aiden asked. "When your final exam is tomorrow?"

"Yes. Mari said firmly. "And I'm not coming back."

"What makes you think you can just up and leave whenever you felt like it?" Aiden asked her, the two of them oblivious to the twins who were also present in the cave. They both wanted to say something, but they decided to remain silent, sensing that this might get ugly.

"I would be lying if I said that this is something that haven't crossed my mind in the past five years." Mari said.

The twins were surprised. They knew that their sister was struggling during the past five years, but they didn't know just how much.

"And besides, no one would miss me." Mari continued. "In fact, all I have been is a burden to everyone. My peers, the town, even my mother."

Aiden felt a strange tugging at his chest when he heard this. Is that what she really thinks of herself?

"That's true." He said.

The twins had their jaws dropped in shock. They knew that Aiden didn't care much about anyone, but even they thought he would've stooped that low. Luke and Evan were about to go over there and punch the living daylights out of him, but Mari beat them to it with a single right-hook to the face. Tears were coming in her eyes.

"And to think you were my friend when we were kids!" She screamed, wiping furiously at her eyes so that Aiden doesn't judge her more when he sees tears streaming down her face. "Get out of my sight, Newton."

Just then, there was a familiar yawn that got the blood of the Ketchum kids frozen stiff. Mari's tears immediately stopped.

 _ **"Guys, what's with the ruckus?"**_ Elysia asked, rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes with a paw. The female Pikachu was napping on a crevice in the cave wall.

Aiden saw her and his blood froze. It was an Electric type. He quickly pushed Mari down. "Get down!" He ordered.

The push had a pretty rough landing as Mari slightly cried out in pain as she landed on her back. Elysia immediately got into protective mode.

 _ **"Hey!"**_ She yelled angrily and jumped off the crevice. _**"Don't you touch her!"**_

Aiden, oblivious to the Pikachu's cries, which were directed at him, got his baton ready. "Run!" He demanded to Mari, ready to seize the opportunity that was given to him. If he could bring back an Electric type, he would be given the chance to become a warrior of the town.

Mari quickly got up from her spot on the gravel ground and swiped the baton away. "No!" She exclaimed as she tugged Aiden away. Luke and Evan then went in front of Elysia.

"Calm down, Ely!" Luke said to her.

"Nothing bad really happened!" Evan added.

 _ **"He hurt Mari!"**_ Elysia said.

Mari managed to get Aiden to stay as she went up to the Pikachu. "It's okay." She told her. "I'm fine." She then looked over at the Newton boy. "He's not a threat. At least, not a fatal one."

Aiden wasn't sure if he should resent that, but he really didn't want to worry about that now. What he was seeing was much more important than Mari possibly insulting him. The Ketchum kids were actually talking to a forsaken Electric type, and they seemed to understand it!

Elysia released most of her tension, but she was still wary about the newcomer that had intruded on the cave, which to her, was her territory. She jumped up on Mari's shoulder as the Ketchum girl turned to Aiden.

"You scared her, nut case." She accused him, holding a hand in front of Elysia to prevent her from jumping off to attack him.

"I scared her?!" Aiden asked, grabbing his baton and placing it back in its holster on the back of his waist. He then stopped when he realized his choice of words. "Who is 'her'?" He asked.

Mari shared a worried glance at her brothers, who were as clueless as what to do as she was. And just when they thought that things couldn't get any worse.

"Aiden, this is Elysia." Mari began the introductions. "Elysia, Aiden."

Elysia looked over at the Newton boy with a critical gaze. _**"This is the same guy you like? I think we need to talk about your taste in males."**_ She whispered to her.

If Mari wanted to blush, now was not the time, so she suppressed it and quietly hissed, "Not now."

Aiden decided that he had seen enough. With one more glare at the three Ketchum kids, he started running out of the cave. It was pretty obvious as to where his destination is.

"We're dead." Luke said dryly.

"You think?" Evan asked in the same dry tone.

"Well, we can't just let him go, now can we?" Mari questioned rhetorically, glancing at the twins and at Elysia.

"Guess not." The twins said.

* * *

 **A/N: If any of you know _How to Train Your Dragon_ , then I think you know what's coming up. **

**A quick note to twilight sparkle. I decided to not include another song in this story, only using "High Touch". It would play a larger role later in the story. One reason is that I barely know any Japanese songs, other than some of the ones from _Pokémon_. But, if there is ever a time when I would need some help, know that I can rely on you. **

**I'll see y'all in Chapter 18! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	19. A Memorable Flight

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay, since I have decided to only focus on one story at a time from each fandom I'm a part of, I've decided to mainly focus on this one, since I know how it will go. The other Pokémon stories I have, I might update once in a while, but mostly, I'll be putting more work into this one. It's just so I can get stories done and get started on other ideas and projects I have.**

 **Now that all of that is out of the way, let's get on with Chapter 18! Roll it!**

 _ **Bold italics** \- _Pokémon speech

Chapter 18

A Memorable Flight

Aiden ran throughout the forest, panting for breath. He had never run this fast in his life before, yet he didn't stop. The town must know about the Ketchum kids. Also, he might get some answers from their mother about their strange communication between Pokémon. And they were friends with a forsaken Electric type! The most feared of all Pokémon types! All these thoughts were pounding inside his head as he continued to run.

But when he jumped over a log, he suddenly felt something wrap around his torso and lift him up into the air. He screamed in fright when he saw that he was at least fifteen feet off the ground.

"Oh, my gosh!" He yelled. "Legends, please don't let me die!" He continued screaming as he was carried through the air.

Aiden looked up and screamed again. The Ketchum kids had Vivillon wings popping out of their backs, the Electric type holding onto Mari's shoulder, and her lance was wrapped around him, swinging him all around.

Finally, he was dropped onto a branch of the tallest tree in the forest, with no way of getting down. Aiden hung on for dear life as Mari gingerly landed on an adjacent branch, holding the trunk of the tree for balance. She then tugged her lance, and it released him and coiled its way back to its owner.

"Mari! Get me down from here!" Aiden commanded.

"Not until you give us a chance to explain, Newton." Mari said, glaring at him.

Aiden returned her glare just as fierce. "I'm not listening to anything you have to say, you traitor!" He said.

Luke hovered beside his sister. "Are you sure we can't just toss him into the middle of the ocean?" He asked her.

Mari shook her head, and her brother went back over to Evan. "Fine." Mari continued her negotiation. "Then I won't speak. Just let us show you. Please."

Aiden looked down at the ground, which was very far down.

"We're your only hope if you wanna get down safely." Evan said. "So either come with us, or you can fall down to your doom once your arms lose strength or when the branch breaks."

Aiden glanced up at the branch he was holding onto. They did have a point. If he kept hanging on, some time later, his arms would lose their grip or the thin branch would snap. Either way, he would be tumbling down to his death.

Making up his mind, and before he could have second thoughts, Aiden hauled himself up and carefully maneuvered his way towards Mari. She slowly held out a hand to him. Aiden thought to smack it away, but he knew that this was the only way he was going to get back on solid ground. Hesitantly, he placed his palm in hers. A familiar jolt coursed between them, but they both paid no mind to it. Whatever it had to deal with, it's ancient history.

"Okay." He said. "Now get me down."

Mari nodded. "Whatever you say." She said. She was about to flitter down when Elysia caught her attention.

" _ **Wait, Mari."**_ The Electric type said, stopping her Trainer friend. " _ **I'm still not satisfied with him. Why don't we have a little fun with him first?"**_

Mari raised an eyebrow, grateful that Aiden couldn't understand Pokémon. " _ **You want a little payback for all the years he ditched you? Well, now's your chance. Plus, it might put your flying skills up for a little test."**_

Suddenly, the proposition seemed very enticing. Mari smirked. "Okay." She said.

The twins recognized that smirk. "Oh, this ought to be good." Luke said to Evan.

Aiden was confused by what they were grinning about. "What are you two talking abooouuuutttt?!" The last word came out as a scream as Mari skyrocketed up into the air at high velocity, whooping loudly.

Evan laughed. "This I gotta see." He commented as he and Luke followed their sister.

"MARI!" Aiden screamed, holding her hand even tighter than he wished. If he lost his grip for one second, he was sure to plummet to his death. "Are you crazy?!"

"Come on!" Mari said to him. "You used to love it when we would try stunts! Bet we never thought of this, huh?"

The Ketchum girl began to dive down towards the ocean, making Aiden scream again. But before they could hit the water, Mari pulled up slightly. Aiden was down below her and it looked like he was water skiing.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Aiden demanded, scared out of his wits.

"Sort of." Mari teased as she began pulling him upwards back to the sky and began to spin around.

"I really wish this is an official air show." Mari commented to Elysia, who was hanging on tightly to her shoulder, but was enjoying the ride. "It's too bad everyone hates me."

Finally, when Mari was spiraling back down towards the ocean, Aiden had enough. "Okay!" He surrendered, shutting his eyes closed. "Okay! I'm sorry! For everything! I'm sorry! Just get me down safely before I lose my dinner."

"If you please." Mari said before stopping right by the surface of the sea and smoothing out her flight.

Elysia chuckled. " _ **Man, that was fun!"**_ She said.

"Thank you." Mari said. She looked down to Aiden and saw that he was gripping her arm with both hands, his eyes squeezed tight.

"Okay, Aiden." She said. "You can relax now."

Aiden felt himself being pulled up slightly. The wind felt gentler against his skin. Bravely, he slowly opened his eyes.

The sight before him was amazing. He was literally flying! The clouds around him were like huge tufts of cotton. The sky was turning gold with hints of orange and pink. He looked up at Mari, who gave him a faint smile.

Feeling a bit braver, Aiden reached up with his spare hand and tried to touch a nearby cloud. An amazed smile came up on his face as he felt the moisture and coolness of the cloud brush against his sleeve and skin. It felt fantastic.

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled up a little higher. Aiden looked back up and saw that Mari was struggling to pull him up. Seeing that, for some reason, he helped himself up to where the Ketchum girl could have a better grip on him.

Before she could blush at the closer contact, Mari bravely laced an arm around his back, pulling him closer, Aiden copying her with his arm around her waist underneath her wings. He felt his face flush with a heat that was strange, yet familiar at the same time. He glanced over at Mari, whose cheeks were as red as cherries. A mischievous smile threatened to come on his face, somewhat liking that he had this sort of affect on the sarcastic, tomboyish girl.

Finally, the sun had completely disappeared behind the ocean's horizon, leaving the moon to continue rising and the stars appearing in the velvet blue sky, thousands by thousands. The two teenagers were amazed by all this. Mari unconsciously pulled Aiden closer, making the Newton boy blush deeper. But he only smiled. This affect that she had on him felt strange yet he wanted more of it.

Finally, they stopped gliding when they were reaching a large sea cliff. Mari turned back around, and the faint lights of Pallet Town were appearing in the darkened land, like they were stars as well. Aiden couldn't deny it anymore.

"All right, I admit it." He said. "This is pretty awesome."

Mari smiled. "Someone get a psychiatrist." She joked. "Aiden Newton finally called something awesome."

Aiden rolled his eyes playfully at her. "Very funny." He said, a silly grin plastering on his face.

The two chuckled as they landed on the rocky cliff. Elysia jumped off Mari's shoulder and scampered off. She had a feeling that they needed some time alone for a bit.

Aiden felt a twang of guilt hit his heart like an arrow. He and Mari used to be so close as kids, but then, he pushed her away. And for what? Just so that he can be great? Well now, there was nothing great about abandoning a friend.

"I've missed you." Mari said softly. Aiden snapped his head towards her. The Ketchum girl was looking at him shyly, one of her pigtails coming into disarray after the crazy stunts she pulled earlier. She pulled the hair tie out and began fixing the pigtail.

Aiden felt his heart pounding hard as he watched her finish fixing her hair. She missed him? Even after all the criticism he gave her, bringing her down for five years? She still missed him? The guilt began eating away at his heart.

"I missed you, too." He finally whispered, looking down at the ground. Mari looked at him with surprised eyes. "I wanted to move on. I wanted to forget you, but I just couldn't." He admitted. "Every day, for five years, I've been feeling guilty about leaving you alone. I just didn't realize it until today."

Aiden looked up at his old friend. The moonlight was shining a beam right above her, making her olive skin glow with such a softness. Her brown eyes reflected the stars, and a gentle ocean breeze was making her bangs ruffle against her forehead, and her raven hair tied into pigtails were blown back to her shoulder blades. How much she had grown from being a lively and energetic ten-year-old girl into a beautiful and fearless fifteen-year-old young woman.

Mari felt herself looking right into Aiden's dark blue eyes. She always admired them, saying that they reflected the sea. And now, they had a spark in them that she hadn't seen in years. Now she had permission to look at him, she could see that he was now a couple of inches taller than her, that he had slight muscles building up under his sleeves, and that his hair was wild and spiky, the fiery red color that looked like a soft brown in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry, Mari." Aiden whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Mari slipped a hand into his palm, not breaking eye contact with him. "I already have." She whispered back.

Aiden felt a huge weight finally lift off his shoulders for the first time in years. He carefully laced his fingers in between hers. Slowly, he began to incline his face towards Mari's, his eyes starting to close. Mari felt herself getting closer, her eyes fluttering shut and her heart beating at a hundred miles an hour. They could feel their breaths starting to combine, but just as their lips were about to touch, a familiar shout snapped them out of their trance.

"There you two are!" Mari and Aiden immediately jumped back, their faces glowing pink as Luke and Evan landed on the cliff.

The twins saw that their sister's face was a strawberry pink and that Aiden's was a similar shade. "Were we interrupting something?" Evan asked.

"Nope!" Mari and Aiden quickly answered at the same time.

" _ **Yeah, you were!"**_ Elysia said, bounding her way over to the twins. When she got in front of them, she stood up straight and crossed her paws in front of her body, her piercing black eyes glaring. " _ **But let's not discuss that now."**_ She turned back to Mari and Aiden, whose blushes finally receded. " _ **We need to get the compound. He's waiting for you three."**_

Mari nodded. She held out her arm and Elysia jumped onto it, scampering back to her place on her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Aiden asked. Now he wished that he could understand what the Electric type was saying to Mari and the twins.

"Uh, we're not taking him with us, are we?" Luke asked Mari, still suspicious about the Newton boy accompanying them.

Mari rolled her eyes at her brother. "Yeah, we are." She said. "He deserves to know the truth about all of this just as much as we do."

"About what?" Aiden questioned again.

Mari took his hand. "About everything we thought we knew." She answered simply before she took them both to the air again. She then turned her attention to the Pikachu on her shoulder. "Which way, Elysia?" She asked.

Elysia sniffed the air before pointing out towards the sea with her paw. " _ **Head towards the Seafoam Islands. Cinnabar Island, to be exact."**_

"Wait." Evan said. "That's Volcano's Gate. Our mom just came back from there, not even close to finding it."

Elysia nodded solemnly. " _ **A lot of things have changed in 15 years."**_ She said. " _ **Volcano's Gate was once called Cinnabar Island when your parents were young. And now, it serves as a prison for all Pokémon."**_

The female Pikachu let that sink in for a few moments after the Ketchum girl translated for Aiden.

Mari felt her Pokémon friend slightly trembling on her shoulder. She really must not want to go back, remembering how happy her friend was, free from the compound and to do whatever she wanted to do. Once, Mari had thought that she was in a prison, a prison that was supposed to be her home, but hasn't felt like it since she was ridiculed by the Trainers of Pallet Town. Now she realized that Elysia and all of the other Pokémon that the faction captured came from a real prison, and that her people have only been putting them in a different cage.

"Come on." She said at last to the twins. With that, she took off towards the ocean, with Aiden hanging onto her waist and her arm around his back, both of them no longer shy of the contact. Luke and Evan followed suit, glad that Mari and Aiden finally made up, and the four teenagers all faded into the seafoam mist of Volcano's Gate.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, and they were so close! Aiden still has some bridges that need a little more mending, especially with the twins. But eventually, everything will be all good between them.**

 **To twilight sparkle, I hope you have come up with a good ship name for Mari and Aiden. I'm completely clueless. I tried using the Japanese names I came up for them, but then I realized that it was copying a ship name from _Kingdom Hearts_. Oops. However, it was just a coincidence that I chose Kairi and Sora for Mari and Aiden's Japanese names. It was not intentional.**

 **Anyway, I hope that y'all have enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, there'll be a huge reveal, if you haven't already guessed. Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	20. The Island Compound

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Geez, this one was a piece of work! But I hope this was worth it. Let's now get on with Chapter 19! Roll it!**

 ** _Bold italics-_ Pokémon speech**

Chapter 19

The Island Compound

After a few minutes of flying, the fog seemed to get thicker. By now, the teenagers are starting to get chills up their spines. Then, slowly, shadows began to appear in the mist.

"Get up higher." Mari quietly said. Without complaint, the twins followed her lead as they all got higher up in the sky to avoid being seen.

One by one, Flying type Pokémon made themselves seen. There were all types, from Pidgey to Skarmory. The teens all saw that a lot of them were carried something either in their beaks or in their talons. Most of them were carrying smashed Poké Balls or computer chips. But every once in a while, there would be a hostage held in a large bird's talons, like a Fearow or a Honchkrow. Their blood would run cold as they would see an unconscious human being carried.

"Looks like Mom was right about one thing." Luke said. "There are losses."

"Losses as in hostages." Evan added.

"Um, what does that make us?" Aiden asked nervously.

"The infiltrators." Mari said determinedly. She wasn't about to let a frightening possible fate stop her from finding her father.

 _ **"That's the spirit, Mari."**_ Elysia whispered proudly.

Mari smiled at her Electric type friend. Then the teenagers continued flying in silence as they followed the horde of Flying types towards Cinnabar Island.

Soon, as the fog began to lift, they saw a chilling sight. A large steel dome was built into the large mountain of the island. It softly glowed against the moonlight.

"I thought that this was a volcanic island." Luke said, confused.

 _ **"The volcano hasn't erupted in years."**_ Elysia quietly explained. _**"One wrong move in pressure, and the whole island can go sky-high."**_ After that, Mari translated for Aiden.

The Pokémon then began to fly into a large cave that led inside the dome. The teens carefully followed them inside from a distance. Soon, they came into a much large opening inside the dome, where walls of plated steel were placed along the rocky walls. Underneath, the Flying types were greeted with Water types entering from a sea entrance. Along the rocky floor, there were large doors, either automatic or iron barred.

"I'm guessing the barred doors are where they keep the hostages." Aiden guessed.

"He must be in one of them." Evan said.

The teens watched as all of the Pokémon began either throwing hostages into empty cells or going into the halls behind the automatic doors. Soon, the entire area was empty.

"All clear." Mari whispered.

Slowly, the teens descended down to the rocky bottom. Mari let go of Aiden and Elysia jumped off her shoulder.

 _ **"All hostages are placed according to importance."**_ She whispered. _**"The further down we go, the more crucial they are."**_

"To what?" Luke asked after Mari once again gave Aiden the translation.

Elysia shrugged. _**"Honestly, I don't know. But what I do know is that it is not good."**_

The silence that followed was deep and heavy, now that the knowledge of a larger intelligence at work was behind all of the Pokémon raids for 15 years.

Finally, Mari broke the silence. "Lead the way, Elysia." She said.

The female Pikachu nodded and began to lead the four teens down the cells. The further they went, the more their hearts began to pound.

At last, Elysia led them to the last cell. The teens all noticed that it was bigger than most of the other cells, and that the iron door was thicker than all of them.

The female Electric type pressed a button next to the cell door. A large area of rock next to the door vanished to reveal a secret dug-out passage.

 _ **"This way."**_ She said. Then, she began scampering through the passage. The Ketchum kids all made their wings vanish back into their backs and began crawling through after her, with Aiden following suit.

Soon, they all squeezed out of the entrance. "Whew!" Mari exclaimed quietly after she got out. "Good thing I'm slim enough to get out of that."

However, the boys were rubbing their sides. They weren't that sore, but it was a little bit of a squeeze for them. "Easy for you to say." Evan said. "You're a girl."

Mari rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. Then she began to scan inside the cell. There were a couple of chalk drawings on the wall, but other than that, it seemed pretty empty and simple.

In a corner, there was a large cot where a large sheet was covering something. Suddenly, something jumped out of the bundle of sheets and approached the teenagers. They all gasped.

It was another Pikachu! This one was male, because of the lightning bolt tail. His yellow fur was dirty and tangled, as if it hadn't been brushed in weeks. And it seemed older than Elysia, and more withered, like he had more experience fighting and exploring. But there was still an adventurous spark in his dark eyes.

"How many Electric types are out there?" Aiden wondered aloud.

Elysia scampered up to the older male Pikachu. Though they were about the same size, the younger female Pikachu nuzzled her cheek into the crook of the older male's neck. They seemed to be pretty close.

When they broke their embrace, the older Pikachu began to make conversation, though it was pretty quiet, where the Ketchum kids couldn't even understand Elysia. Aiden looked over at Mari, wanting a translation. But Mari only shook her head.

"The twins and I can only understand Elysia right now." She explained, not wanting to say much about the Pokémon back in the Arena. "We can only understand a new Pokémon after we have touched it."

 _ **"Sorry I took so long to get back."**_ Elysia was saying to the older Pikachu. _**"I got hurt, but then, look who helped me get better."**_

The younger Electric type turned over to the teenagers behind her. Though the older Pikachu was a little wary about the human visitors, he scampered up and began to sniff them curiously.

First he did Aiden, who was quivering slightly, but he tried to be brave as he let the older Electric type come closer to him. The Pikachu seemed to sense that deep down, he was loyal and strong.

Then, he moved onto the twins. He got the whiff that they were twins because of their similar scents. Also, they did look a little bit alike, however Evan looked like a version of someone that he knew once.

Luke and Evan carefully petted the older Pikachu's head, enabling their comprehension of what he will say. The older Pikachu seemed to enjoy their touch, but he had to move on.

But when he saw Mari, he froze, as if he was seeing a Ghost type. He slowly came up to her, sniffing her. Mari was about to place her hand on his head to activate her Pokémon comprehension ability when for some reason, he was already speaking in human language in her ears.

 _ **"Is this really her?"**_ He asked Elysia. He spoke in a voice that sounded like he was a middle-aged adult, but there was still a little squeak to it.

 _ **"It sure is."**_ Elysia answered him.

Mari was thoroughly confused as to how she could understand the older Pikachu without even touching him. The guys were pretty confused as well.

"How can I understand you when I haven't even touched you?" Mari asked the older Electric type.

 _ **"Because you have already touched me before."**_ The older Pikachu answered simply.

That information shocked everyone. Suddenly, Mari remembered one of the few memories she had of her father. She remembered that yellow blur that appeared on her father's shoulder, speaking in a slightly squeaky and young male voice. She had called it, "Pika". Could it be?

"Are you," Mari felt tears choking up her voice. "Are you Pikachu, the one that belonged to my father?" The boys all held their breath.

The Pikachu only nodded. Mari gasped and then took Pikachu in her arms, hugging him tightly. "You're alive."

Pikachu was a little surprised. _**"You remember me?"**_ He asked. _**"You were only a hatchling when your dad and I were taken away."**_

"A little bit." Mari answered. "I remember seeing you on my dad's shoulder, but I couldn't see you good enough. And I called you, 'Pika'."

Pikachu laughed. _**"Yeah, you were pretty darn cute."**_ He said, making Mari blush a little.

Aiden glanced over at the twins, looking confused. So Luke translated what he had heard and understood.

"Hold on." Evan said. "Mari, what you are saying is that you and this Pikachu have met before?"

"When I was a baby, yes." Mari replied. She then turned back to Pikachu. "If you're here, then, does that mean that Dad is here?"

Pikachu nodded. _**"He is."**_ He answered. _**"He'll be here soon."**_ There was a brief worried look on his face when he said that, but he quickly erased it.

Mari then turned over to Elysia. "How do you know my dad's Pikachu?" She asked.

 _ **"Well, he technically raised me."**_ Elysia answered. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, except for Pikachu's. _**"He and your dad found me as an Egg a few years back. They said that they were surprised to find a Pichu in it, and I imprinted on him. So I think of him as my father."**_

After Luke translated for Aiden, he asked, "Wait. A Pichu?"

"Pichu can evolve into Pikachu." Evan explained.

"And how do you know that?" Aiden continued to question.

"That's another story." Luke quickly said, not wanting to spill all that he and his siblings have learned about Pokémon yet. Aiden was still most likely trying to wrap his head around a few other things.

Pikachu came closer to Elysia and held her close. _**"Yeah, and I think of her as my daughter. By the way, your new name, Elysia, it suits you."**_

Elysia blushed at the comment from her father figure. _**"Thanks, Pop."**_ She said.

Mari then came over to her Electric type friend. "I guess that means we're like sisters." She said.

Elysia smiled at her human friend. _**"I guess so."**_

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening. Elysia and the teens quickly hid in the shadows of the cell while Pikachu went over to the cot and hid underneath the blankets.

The cell door was opened as two figures appeared in the doorway, both of them men cloaked in shadow. The first man roughly pushed the second man into the cell and slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"You're lucky that he still needs you alive." The first man said harshly. "If not, we would have killed you years ago. You better be giving him what he wants, unless if you want your hometown to be blown sky-high."

"You wouldn't dare!" The second man shouted. That voice sounded very familiar to Mari, but there was the hint that he had been suffering for so long.

"We would." The first man said smugly. "Be grateful that you will get to live another day." After that, the man left the hallway, the automatic door opening, then closing.

The man on the floor slowly sat up. Pikachu then came out of the blankets on the cot and carefully came over to the man.

 _ **"Are you okay?"**_ He asked him.

"Yeah." The man said, surprisingly understanding the Electric type. "I've had worse."

 _ **"Don't remind me."**_ Pikachu said, not wanting to relive those scary moments.

Elysia then came over to him. The man then saw her approach him and Pikachu. "Hey, girl." He said. "Glad to see that you're okay."

Elysia smiled. _**"Well, I wish I could say the same about you."**_ She said.

The man chuckled. "Even though Pikachu adopted you, you have inherited his sense of humor." He joked.

Elysia and Pikachu laughed. Then, Elysia remembered the teens that were still hiding in the shadows of the cell. She then scampered over to them.

"Come on, guys." She said. "It's okay."

Mari slowly came out of the shadows to see the man sitting on the floor. He had tan skin like her, and was wearing a dirty blue shirt that looked like it hadn't seen decent washing in years. His jeans were also in the same condition. His wild raven hair was so long and shaggy that it reached down to his shoulders. His brown eyes looked like there were once full of life, but after years of suffering in this compound, it was all but gone. On his head was an old red and white cap that looked very familiar to Mari. The man also had a thin coating of stubble over his chin. But despite the rugginess, the Ketchum girl recognized that face, though only in pictures, and he was much more lively and youthful.

The man's brown eyes widened as he saw the teenage girl appear before him. She shared so many of his own features; raven hair tied into twin tails over her shoulders, brown orbs that sparkled with wonder and awe as she stared at him, and olive tan skin. But what caught his attention was the thin gold chain around her neck with the lightning bolt charm.

Mari was hesitant to ask if this man was really who she thinks it is, but the desire to know the truth gave her the strength to ask. "D-Daddy?" She asked, tears slowly coming down her cheeks.

"Mari?" He asked in a whisper as he slowly stood up. "Is it really you?"

Mari smiled softly. "Please tell me something that you know about me that no one else knows besides my family." She asked.

The man smiled. "Your full name is Marianne Gloria Ketchum." The man said. "And I used to call you my lucky charm after I gave that necklace to you on your first birthday."

That little name and those facts made everything clear at last, and her tears started coming down faster. "Daddy!" Mari exclaimed quietly as she rushed over to her father, Ash Ketchum, and the two hugged for the first time in 15 years.

Luke and Evan slowly came out of the shadows as well. Ash then saw them come closer. Mari turned to her brothers. "These are your twin sons, Luke and Evan." She said. "When you and Pikachu disappeared, Mom was pregnant with them."

The twins came up to their father for the first time in their lives. "I'm Luke. Luke Adrian Ketchum." Luke introduced himself, unable to fight back the tears that were leaking out.

"And I'm Evan Jayce Ketchum." Evan said. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.

Ash looked over at his sons. "You look a lot like your mother." He said to Evan before turning to Luke. "And you are like me and your mom."

The twins joined in on the hug, as did Pikachu and Elysia. Aiden came out of the shadows and just watched the heartwarming scene as a father and his children were reunited once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. How I didn't cry while writing this, I'm not sure. The Ketchum kids are finally reunited with their father, Ash. In the next chapter, they'll finally get some answers as to how he and Pikachu disappeared, and who's behind this whole operation.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	21. Answers Received

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay, I think this is the chapter that is the longest so far, the most epic and has the most bombs dropped. But I hope you guys like stuff like that, because I have worked a few days on this.**

 **Now, let's get on with Chapter 20! Roll it!**

Chapter 20

Answers Received

After the Ketchum family broke the heartwarming hug, Ash looked over to where Aiden was. He tilted his head slightly, like a curious Pokémon.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked him.

Aiden was a little surprised that the Chief of the Trainer faction, thought to be long dead, was speaking to him. He cleared his throat to erase any nervousness.

"I'm Aiden Newton, Chief." He introduced himself.

Ash then took in the Newton boy's auburn hair and dark blue eyes. "You're Ritchie's boy, aren't you?" He asked him.

Aiden's eyes widened slightly. The three Ketchum siblings looked between their father and their friend. They slightly remembered Aiden's father, Ritchie Newton. Mari then remembered something. He was taken hostage when she and Aiden were about ten years old. It was sometime after his capture that Aiden completely turned her away.

Aiden nodded slowly. "You knew him?" He asked.

Ash nodded at him with a fond smile. "He and I have been pretty close friends since we were kids, even younger than all of you now." He said. "If I had a brother, it would be him." Ash then looked between Aiden and his daughter. "And it seems that you two are pretty close still, even after all this time."

Mari and Aiden looked at each other and smiled bashfully. They remembered that when they were little, their parents would bring them together for playdates. Even after Ash and Pikachu got captured, Dawn still brought her children to play with the Newton kids.

It was after Ritchie's disappearance that the playdates stopped altogether. Aiden avoided Mari like the plague, Keira and Luke lost touch for a while, but then Keira became heavily infatuated with him. The only childhood friendship that remained was Jenna and Evan's.

Pikachu then came into the conversation. " _ **Also, Sparky and I were left as caretakers watching over you two little tykes.**_ "

"Sparky?" Luke asked.

"Ritchie's Pikachu." Ash explained.

Aiden was now completely floored, and his knees started to wobble. His father owned a Pikachu? However, the more that he thought about it, the more he remembered a yellow blur on his father's shoulder, similar to Mari's own memory of her father and his Pikachu. But instead of saying "Pika", he said "Spar-ka." Was he trying to say "Sparky"?

"I think I remember something about Sparky." He said.

Ash smiled. "Well, you were just a little kid like Mari, about the same age." He said. "I've learned about what happened to the Pokémon after Pikachu and I were captured."

"Was Sparky one of the Pokémon that was sent away?" Aiden asked.

Ash nodded. "He told me once he and Ritchie were brought here." He said.

Aiden's heart leapt joyfully for the second time that night. "My dad's here?" He asked, a smile on his face. Mari had a small grin on her face when she saw that. It had been a long while since she had seen him smile like that.

Ash nodded his head again. "But he's not here right now." He said. "He still is probably in interrogation."

"For what?" Evan asked. "And what exactly is this place?"

Ash looked over at Pikachu. The older Electric type looked at his Trainer with a glance, gesturing in his children's direction. The withered man sighed.

"It's actually a long story, but I'll try to keep it brief before anyone knows you four are here." He said at last.

At once, all the teens were sitting on the floor, ready to listen to the story. "I'll warn you though. It is definitely not a story that ends good."

"It's all right, Dad." Mari said. "I've wanted to know the truth my whole life. I'm not turning away now."

Those words struck a chord inside Ash. He remembered that he said something similar when he was around his daughter's age.

"I'm not sure myself how or when this whole mess actually started." Ash began. "In the faraway region of Kalos, lurking in the shadows of this very nice region was an evil organization called Team Flare. At the head of this band of corrupted people was Lysander, one of the most ruthless men I have ever crossed with.

"He plotted to shape the world in his own image, trying to 'purify' it using the power of Zygarde."

"One of the legendary Pokémon of Kalos?" Evan asked with wide eyes.

"Yes." Ash said. "Lysander was planning to use its power to terraform the region. He had captured me and my own Pokémon to try and use our own special power between us to add more strength to the device he was using to control Zygarde."

"Why you though?" Luke asked.

Ash looked down at his feet. "It's the same reason as to how you kids found your way here." He said.

The teens were confused for a few moments until Mari figured it out. "You're the reason that we could understand Pokémon, have these abilities and can fly?" She asked.

Her father nodded. "Believe me, it was a gift and a curse that I didn't ask for." He said. "Eons ago, when ancient Pokémon roamed the earth, there was a civilization that most everyone hasn't even heard of. Those that did believed that it was a myth. We called them Trainees."

"Trainees?" Aiden asked.

The Ketchum kids looked back at their backs, and made their wings appear. "Is it like a name for a fairy?" Mari asked.

"Sort of." Ash said. "I didn't come up with the name."

They then made their wings vanish once more. "So, continue." Luke said.

"In a way, they were sort of like mythical beings. They were human, but also had powers of Pokémon. They could understand them, and they could fly like Bug types. Also, their wings were said to also have psychic powers." Ash continued his story. "But every one of them had their own unique ability."

"Like electrokinesis?" Mari asked.

"And Aura manifestations?" Luke added.

"And hydrokinesis?" Evan finally questioned.

"Yes, and many more." Ash said. "Unfortunately, they basically destroyed themselves in an all-out war. No one was spared."

"Kind of like what's happening right now." Aiden said.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, then before I was born, a group of scientists by some chance discovered a hint of a Trainee's DNA. They developed a serum of it and tried to give it to an unexpecting subject, in order to revive the Trainee clan and control it."

"Were these scientists working for Team Flare?" Evan asked.

" _ **No, they were working for another organization."**_ Elysia said. " _ **And one that I sincerely hope you kids never cross paths with."**_

Ash continued the story after Evan translated what Elysia said to Aiden. "But they decided that the most discreet way to see if the serum would work was to inject it into a developing host." A frown came on his face.

Mari cocked her head slightly, as to what her father meant, but then it hit her like a lightning bolt to the head. "You mean a baby. When it's still in its mother's womb."

Ash only nodded. "And the scientists chose you." Luke concluded.

"I surely didn't ask for it." Ash said bitterly. "I was born perfectly fine, thankfully, yet ever since, they and other organizations have been after me to try and use my power for their own evil deeds. I didn't even know what I really was until I was 10 years old!"

"Yet, your abilities were showing before that, right?" Evan asked gently.

Ash took a deep breath. "I had been an outcast ever since I was a kid." He said. "I first realized that I was different when I noticed that I can understand Pokémon with just a simple touch of my hand."

" _ **I was surprised to see that Ash could understand me when we first met.**_ " Pikachu piped in.

"As I continued my Pokémon journey, Pikachu and I soon came across a couple of artifacts that relate to the Trainee legend. That was when I realized what I really am, and it rocked me to my very core." Ash continued. "After that discovery, I confronted my mother about it. She told me everything she knew about me and that she doesn't care about what I am, but who I am."

" _ **That helped him realize that he's still himself."**_ Pikachu added. " _ **Even if he wasn't a Trainee, I would still have no other human for my Trainer and my best friend."**_

Ash smiled at the older Electric type. "Thanks, bud." He said, petting the top of his head.

"But what about your special ability?" Luke asked. "What is it and how did you discover it?"

"My ability is to sense Aura and other essences." Ash said. "I can manifest it, but I can't exactly use it for attacks, only defense."

"Kind of like me." Luke said. "I can harness Aura, but I can also use it for both attack and defense."

Ash smiled. "Yeah." He said. "I first discovered it when I was visiting the Rota Kingdom. But unfortunately, the whole story will have to wait for another time. Anyway, I've had too many close calls with people discovering what I am."

"What about Mom?" Evan asked.

"She was one of the first to discover the truth." Ash admitted. "I had to show her if I didn't want her to get hurt. I may have been unsure about my true feelings for your mother at the time, but I knew that she was one of my closest friends. We were only 15."

"How did she react?" Mari asked.

"She was surprised at first." Ash said. "But then she learned that I'm still me, even if I would have wings sometimes."

"And then, you and Mom tied the knot about five years later. Then you had me." Mari concluded.

"I'm still confused about one thing." Aiden said. "If you and possibly all the other Trainers that have been alive all this time, hiding here, why is it that everyone back home thinks that the Pokémon are attacking for no reason?"

"And the Pokédexes." Evan added. "Why would they hide them?"

Suddenly, the answer hit Mari like a lightning bolt to the head. The lies they were fed, the hidden Pokédexes, why her mother was so overprotective. "She's only trying to protect us." She said, then turned to her father. "If she knew that you are a Trainee, then she must've have known all along that the twins and I are Trainees too."

Then the twins started to get what their sister was implying. "After you and Pikachu were captured, she must have been forced to banish all of the trained Pokémon and any evidence that Pokémon were trained at all. Then they and the wild Pokémon were captured and brought to here." Luke said.

"They were then forced to attack the town, trying to get information through hostages and data storages, including Aiden's dad. Information about our family." Evan concluded.

Ash nodded. "Right. But there is one more thing that you're missing." His children tilted their heads in confusion, wondering what else they could be missing.

"You didn't inherit your powers from just me." Ash decided to say.

His kids looked at him still confused, until the epiphany hit them.

"Are you saying that _Mom_ is a Trainee?!" Mari exclaimed, but thankfully still quiet enough to not set off the alarm.

When their father nodded, all of the teens looked over at Pikachu. His own confirmation only added to their immense shock.

"How is that possible?" Luke asked. "You said that you were the first original Trainee. How did Mom become one?"

"It's actually kind of hard to explain right now." Ash said. "You see, Trainees can make other people become like them, powers and all. It just takes….a certain bond and a little bit of power."

"You and Mom were good friends when you were teenagers." Evan said. "So how did you make Mom a Trainee when you were still discovering your own abilities?"

"I'll be honest, I didn't know that was going to happen." Ash said. "I was just so focused on trying to save her from a life-or-death situation when I guess all of my thoughts of her somehow channeled some of my power into her." He looked down at his feet. "I'll never forget when her wings appeared on her back. She was scared and confused, but she didn't question any of it until the both of us were in the clear."

The Ketchum kids all felt weak in the knees. Both of their parents were Trainees, part of a civilization that was once thought to be the stuff of legend. Their father was only born a Trainee because of an experiment in early development, and their mother had only become one because their father was trying to save her. Which makes them the first pure-born Trainees, and they didn't know the truth until now.

Aiden felt their shock from where he was standing, and when he went to comfort Mari by placing his hand on her shoulder, he could feel her shaking.

Suddenly, Elysia's ears perked up, as did Pikachu's. They were hearing something soft yet distinct in their ears. " _ **Guys, I think we have company coming."**_ The female Pikachu said, bringing herself in a defensive posture.

Everyone turned towards the cell door and heard the automatic doors from further down the hall opening, and footsteps were then heard. Elysia and the teenagers quickly moved towards the shadowed wall of the cell. Mari and Aiden looked through the crack that led to the hallway for a quick peek of what was happening.

The same man from before that tossed Ash into his cell was pushing another man, about the same age as Ash into a cell that was across the cell next to his. This man had shaggy auburn hair, dark blue eyes and tan skin. He had thin stubble on his chin as well, but his dirty condition was not as bad. He looked a lot like Aiden, an older version of the teenage boy, minus the skin tone. Despite the old clothing and the weary face, Aiden recognized the face. It was one that he hadn't seen in five years.

"Dad." He said. The name was actually said a little too loud, and Mari covered his mouth.

Ritchie Newton looked around the hallway, wondering where the sound came from, as did the man that was roughly pushing him into his cell.

"Who's there?" The man ordered briskly and harshly. Everyone in Ash's cells held their breath as the man scanned the area. Ash quietly went over to his cot and pretended to be asleep. The man looked inside the cell, and the twins pressed themselves closer to the wall, hoping that the shadows would be enough to conceal them. Mari, Aiden and Elysia went further into the hidden crack in the concrete wall beside the cell door to hide.

The man seemed to shrug away the location of the noise that was heard and then roughly pushed Ritchie into his cell. From what Mari and Aiden could see from their hiding spot, a Pikachu scampered up to Ritchie once the cell door closed and was locked. This one was also a male, and in the same withered and experienced state as Ash's Pikachu, but this one had a scruff of fur on his head.

Once the man left the hallway, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. But their moment of calm was cut short when alarms started blaring across the compound.

"That's not good." Luke said.

"You have to get out of here." Ash said, jumping off of his cot.

"But what about you?" Evan asked. "We finally got to meet you after 14 years."

"If your mother discovers you three and your friend not home by your curfew, she'll send out a whole search party for you." Ash said. "Just go."

His children looked at him with extreme hesitation, but eventually nodded. "Okay, Dad." Mari said. "I promise, one day soon, we will free you, and you'll finally come home. Along with everyone else here."

Ash smiled at his daughter. "Now, go!" He ushered once more.

The teenagers nodded, and they began to squeeze through the narrow crack in the wall. Once out of the cell, Aiden snuck a glance at his father, who was looking straight at him. His eyes were widened in surprise. But neither of them could say a word before Aiden followed the Ketchum kids and Elysia to the main compound platform. He turned to his friend, who was watching them leave from his cell.

"Was that….my son, Aiden?" Ritchie asked him.

Ash nodded at him. "And my children." He added proudly before turning back to the hallway entrance where the teenagers were running to.

Once they got to the platform, the automatic doors were opening. The Ketchum kids made their wings appear again quickly. Elysia jumped onto Mari's shoulder while she grabbed Aiden's hand. But he moved her hand to around his waist where she had a better grip on him. If she wanted to blush, she didn't have the time since armed men were beginning to come out of the doorways. Also, the steel dome above them was starting to close.

"I think now is a good time to retreat." Evan said, ready to take off before the dome doors closed completely.

"I second that." Aiden said.

They all shot themselves into the air at a fast speed, thankfully dodging any bullets that were being fired at them.

One man that was at the front of the militia looked up at the dome as it closed, but the intruders were already far out of sight. "Get me Lysander." He ordered one of the men. "I think he is going to want to hear about this."

* * *

A few minutes of adrenaline-driven flying later, everyone arrived back at the cave where the spring was.

"This whole thing is crazy, but it makes total sense." Aiden said as they were landing. "All of what we think we know is only half of the story." Once they were back on solid ground, he released his grip on Mari as she and the twins made their wings vanish. "Should we confront your mom about this?"

"No!" The Ketchum kids exclaimed at him.

"Not yet, at least." Mari said. "If we do it now, she'll find out our secret about Elysia and she'll capture her without a second thought to keep up the charade that we have been fighting Pokémon since forever. If not her, then the whole town will be after her."

Luke began pacing across the cave floor. "There's got to be a way to let everyone know about us knowing about our true origins without revealing Elysia. At least for now."

"But what?" Evan asked.

Everyone was silent for a few moments with no ideas. But they knew that whatever idea they can come up with, it would be extremely risky.

Finally, Mari spoke up. "Just give me until tomorrow." She said. "I'll figure something out."

"But tomorrow's your final exam." Aiden said. "Everyone in town will be there to watch you capture Lucario. If you can even do it. No offense."

"Some taken." Mari said to him with a dry glare, then she erased it from her face as she looked down at the cave floor with a downtrodden look in her eyes. "But I'll come up with something. I promise."

"Okay." Aiden said softly. Then he gave her a hard push on her shoulder. "That's for kidnapping me."

Mari gave him a confused and shocked look. Even though it was slightly better than a punch or slap, it was still a bit offensive. Especially after everything they had been through that night. She looked back and gestured to her brothers, who only stepped back, not wanting to get caught in what might be another line of fire. She then looked over at Elysia, who was about to wade in the spring water.

The female Electric type only shrugged. " _ **You're on your own on this one."**_ She said.

Mari glared at her before turning back to Aiden. He seemed to be a little nervous about something. Before she could ask him why, he quickly gave her a hug. Mari felt herself turning bright pink at the gesture, but she then returned it. Aiden soon broke the hug after a few short seconds.

"That's for….everything else." He said shyly, which was a little strange coming from him. It wasn't what he really wished he could do with her, but since their bridges had just being rebuilt, he wasn't going to push his luck yet. Without another word, he left the cave in a sprint, sparing one last glance at Mari.

Mari felt her lips curling into a soft and smitten smile. This night was definitely one she'll never forget. She and Aiden finally made up after so long, and she learned that her father was truly alive. Despite the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins as she and everyone else escaped the compound, this night was pretty much one of the best nights ever.

She then saw Elysia coming up to her with a smug smirk on her furry face. "Eh, wh-what are you looking at?" She asked with a slight stutter, her cheeks turning red.

" _ **You know what?"**_ Elysia asked her embarrassed Trainer. " _ **He's a pretty good guy. You better not let go of this one."**_

Mari gave her a short glare before turning back up to the sky, wondering what tomorrow might bring for all of them, Aiden included. Would it actually turn out right for once, or will it all go horribly wrong?

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me that all of that was worth it. I'm getting a little tired after all that typing. A whole lot of answers changing lives and ending with a little bit of sweetness. But the next chapter, if anyone knows HTTYD, you know what happens next.**

 **Until then, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	22. Final Exam

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Okay, I think this is the chapter where things start to get ugly. If any of you know HTTYD, you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, let's get on with Chapter 21. Roll it!**

 ** _Bold italics-_** Pokémon speech

Chapter 21

Final Exam

The morning of the Final Exam finally came. Almost all of the Trainers in Pallet Town had arrived at the Arena to see what was expected to be a most amazing event. There was loud cheering and shouting ringing all throughout. Dawn was on a podium positioned outside the Arena, greeting the crowd.

"It's a good day to be here!" She started as the crowd's cheering started to die down so that she could speak. "If someone had told that in a few short weeks, Mari would go from being who she was to placing first in training, I wouldn't believe it! Not that I have faith in my daughter's abilities."

The crowd laughed at that comment before Dawn continued speaking. "And yet, here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my daughter becomes a true Trainer. Today, she becomes one of us!"

The crowd resumed cheering as Dawn concluded her speech. Meanwhile, waiting at the Arena's entrance, the guest of honor felt her spirits sink rapidly at her mother's words. All she ever wanted was for her people to accept her, and now that she knows the truth, she realized that the adults knew that she would never live up to the false idea of a Trainer that was implanted in the brains of her generation. She really was too much like her father.

She looked down at the ceremonial brooch that adorned her chest. As the chosen recruit, one wears the symbol of the faction, as is tradition. The metal brooch showed a Poké Ball symbol on a shield seemed very heavy on her.

Just then, she heard movement behind her. She slightly turned around and saw the twins and Aiden approaching. "Be careful with Lucario." Aiden warned.

"It's not Lucario I'm worried about." Mari admitted, her eyes somewhere else. The boys followed her gaze and saw Dawn coming up to her seat.

"What are you going to do?" Luke asked his sister.

Mari had a solemn look on her face. "Put an end to this." She answered. "I have to try." She then turned to the boys behind her. "Guys, if something goes wrong, just make sure that they don't find Elysia."

The boys felt chills go up their spines by what she meant by that statement. However, they gave her their word. "We will, sis." Evan said, hugging her tightly. She returned it just as tight. Luke joined after a couple of seconds. After she released her brothers, Mari turned to Aiden, who nodded. But before she could turn back to the Arena, he grabbed her hand.

"Just please promise me it won't go wrong." He suggested, a worried look in his eyes.

Mari felt her stomach plummet at the sight of her old friend so concerned for her. "To be honest, I don't think I can make that promise." She admitted, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Aiden was about to say something else when Gary appeared, and he closed his jaw. "It's time, Mari." The older Trainer said. "Knock them dead."

Mari nodded at her mentor, and shared a sad look with her brothers and her friend. She slowly pulled her hand away from Aiden's grip and entered the Arena without saying another word. The cheering started up again when she came in, and she could hear Aiden's sisters, Keira and Jenna among the voices. She went up to the weapons rack and chose her signature lance. She put on the shield watch and took a deep breath.

She nodded up at the Trainers who were holding the gates up that contained the Lucario. The crowd went silent as the bars were slowly lifted out of place.

A ball of powerful blue energy appeared, zooming out at high speeds, which Mari barely dodged. With a loud battle cry, the Lucario emerged from the cage. It was humanoid, since it stood on two legs, with blue fur over almost all of its entire body. The chest area had more shaggy beige fur with a metal spike. It also had a black marking over its red eyes, which in the back become tails of thick black fur.

The Lucario fired another Aura Sphere, which it aimed not at Mari, but at the spectators watching. It quickly faded into just a force of wind, so it didn't hurt anyone. Then it at last took a fighting stance in front of Mari.

Mari had watched the whole thing with bated breath. She could feel the anger that was emitting from the Fighting and Steel type. She couldn't sense Aura as well as Luke or her father, but she can tell that it was ready for a fight. Maybe even to the death.

However, Mari stuck to her plan, and slowly began to back away. The Lucario followed her, maintaining their distance, but also curious as to why this female Trainer wasn't attacking it. One by one, Mari dropped her lance and took off her shield watch.

Dawn was confused by her daughter's actions. "What is she doing?" She asked herself as murmurs began to rise from the spectating crowd. The guys were also viewing what was happening at the doors of the Arena, their breaths bated.

Mari began to try and coax the Lucario. "Hey, it's okay." She assured it. "It's okay." Then she took the brooch off her chest and looked up at her mother, who was watching her with concerned eyes. With a renewed sense of determination, she looked back at the Lucario. "I'm not one of them." After she said those words, she tossed away the brooch, causing it to break when it hit the ground.

The crowd was shocked by her words, wondering what could have caused her to say something like that. "Stop the fight." Dawn ordered, slowly standing up, her eyes widened in horror.

"No!" Mari retorted back. "I need all of you to see this." She then slowly let out her hand, offering it to the Lucario. The Fighting and Steel type looked at curiously, then looked at its own paw. Hesitantly, it began to reach it out to make contact with Mari's hand. "They're not what we think they are. We don't have to keep fighting them."

All of the adults eyes' widened in shock, while the younger generation looked at each other in confusion. Dawn then saw what her daughter was trying to do. "Mari, don't!" She shouted.

Apparently, that cry was a little too loud, for it surprised the Lucario greatly. Quickly retracting its paw, it seemed to have forgotten Mari's attempt to make peace and started to attack her. Mari dodged its Aura Sphere and made her way to her lance. However, she was instead greeted by a Bone Rush attack to her stomach, making her cry out in pain.

* * *

Napping in the cave, Elysia's ears perked up when they heard a familiar voice scream, as if it was hurt.

 _ **"Mari?"**_ She asked.

* * *

Back in the Arena, Mari barely got back up to her feet and jumped out of the way of another Aura Sphere. She then tried to make another attempt to reach her lance.

Dawn however, was trying to push her way through the crowd, her overprotective maternal instincts kicking in. "Let me through!" She commanded sharply.

"Mari!" Aiden shouted.

"Stand back, Aiden!" Luke ordered. Once the Newton boy did what he was told, Luke double checked around him to make sure that no one other his old friend and his twin brother was watching. Then he began conjuring up his own Aura Sphere and fired it at the gate, blasting a hole big enough for them to get in the Arena. One by one, the guys jumped through the hole, eager to get to Mari.

* * *

Meanwhile, they weren't the only ones who were trying to get to Mari. Elysia had just left the cave and was sniffing the air and ground, trying to get a good scent as to where her Trainee was. Finally, she caught it and started to run at her top speed towards Pallet Town.

 _ **"Hang on, Mari."**_ She said to herself.

* * *

It wasn't getting any better in the Arena. After that harsh blow to her stomach, Mari was clutching it, knowing that she would get a bruise there. Also, she wasn't running as fast as her normal speed because of the swelling pain.

"Mari!" Aiden shouted again. He then caught sight of the weapons rack and saw his baton there. He grabbed it and extended to its staff length. With one swing, he blocked the Lucario's Bone Rush and swung it into its ribs.

After being knocked off-balance, the Lucario was now even more mad. It launched another Aura Sphere at close range, knowing that Aiden couldn't dodge it in time.

Mari saw what the Lucario was going to do, and in a moment of worry, the pain in her stomach vanished as she made her hardest effort to reach her friend.

"Look out!" She shouted, pushing him and herself out of the way of the Aura Sphere. Luke then saw his chance as he blocked the Fighting and Steel type from following its targets.

"Okay." He said, grabbing his signature staff from the weapons rack. "I think you and I need to have a little chat."

Once Mari and Aiden were safe, they looked over at each other, and Mari's eyes widened. From where her hand was touching Aiden's chest, it was glowing a raspberry red color. It wasn't blood, yet Mari could feel a warmth coming from it. She pulled her hand back, and the glowing print of where it was remained. But after a couple of seconds, the print morphed itself into the shape of butterfly wings, then it at last vanished.

"What was that?" Aiden asked, but not loud enough for the spectators to hear.

"I don't know." Mari answered breathlessly. However, they had to focus on that later. Right now, they have bigger problems.

Luke was sparring fiercely with the Lucario, his staff against its Bone Rush. "Come on!" He exclaimed, trying to get close enough. Finally, he pushed back, causing Lucario to slightly lose its balance. "Gotcha!" He swiftly reached out and brushed his fingers against its left arm, activating his Pokémon comprehension ability.

He had just enough time to retract his hand and brace himself as the Lucario regained its balance and was neck and neck with him again. _**"You fight well, for a male."**_ It said.

Luke's eyes widened in surprise. "Hang on. You're a girl?" He asked.

The now female Lucario had her own eyes widened in shock. _**"How can you understand me?"**_ She questioned back.

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from Luke. It was Mari with her lance. "You okay, bro?" She asked.

"I guess so." He answered, still a little shocked that the Lucario was a female.

The Lucario fired another Aura Sphere at Mari, who managed to dodge it in time. This time, Evan had fired his grappling gun, and the hook tied itself around the Lucario's feet. He tugged it away from his body, and the Fighting and Steel type was back on the ground. Luke and Aiden readied themselves with their staff and baton.

By now, Dawn had reached the gate. She was surprised to see it damaged, but she didn't question it right then. "Kids!" She called, getting their attention. "This way!" She ordered.

Knowing that they can't disobey right now, the teens retracted their weapons and started towards the gate. But the Lucario wasn't accepting their surrender. She summoned another Bone Rush and flung it towards Mari, which struck her in the back.

"Mari!" The guys shouted, eager to help her. But the Lucario flung her Bone Rush attack at him, forcing them to back away.

The Ketchum girl was trying to get back on her feet and continue running, but the Lucario managed to pin her onto her back on the ground with her Bone Rush. Mari managed to briefly touch her ankle before her arms were rendered still.

 _ **"You're mine, now!"**_ The Lucario said, forcing the Bone Rush on Mari, and despite how lithely she made it appear to be, it felt like a boulder on top of her.

Suddenly, there was a loud cry of anger coming from outside the Arena. Everyone, including the Trainers watching from the sidelines, saw Elysia jumping high above the building, performing multiple flips. A silver glow then appeared along with her, and when she stopped doing her flips, she revealed that her tail became solid iron, glowing with a silver sheen and energy,

 _ **"Get away from my friend!"**_ She shouted at the Lucario, bringing her tail down at the iron barred ceiling. The force broke a few bars and she swung her tail down on the Lucario's head.

The Lucario released her pin on Mari and stumbled back from the blow, allowing Elysia to zoom in front of her friend, protecting her. Now, everyone had a clear view of her.

"An Electric type!" Keira shrieked from the crowd.

 _ **"Step aside, rodent!"**_ The Lucario demanded. _**"She challenged me, and it is of the highest dishonor to yield or seek help from others."**_

 _ **"Oh, to heck with dishonor!"**_ Elysia retorted back, not moving from her spot. _**"We're in a freaking war! One that will end soon, but not like this!"**_ She then released electric sparks from her red cheeks. _**"Now get back in there for now, or else I will blast you sky-high, disadvantage or not!"**_

The Lucario was surprised that this Pikachu was protecting a human, and just how fierce she sounded. Hesitantly, she made her Bone Rush vanish and sulk backwards into her cage.

Elysia made her sparks disappear and she turned to Mari. _**"You okay?"**_ She asked her.

Mari only managed to nod before Trainers from the sidelines were beginning to come inside the Arena in an attempt to capture Elysia.

"Ely, you gotta get out of here." She said, standing up and getting closer to her Pikachu.

 _ **"No way."**_ She said firmly. _**"I'm tired of hiding."**_

Dawn squeezed her way through the hole in the gate to reach her daughter. Her sons tried to stop her, but she proved resilient.

"Mom, don't!" Luke shouted.

"Stop!" Evan added.

Mari then saw her mother rapidly coming towards her. Elysia got into a protective stance, just in case. "Mom, she won't hurt me!" She pleaded.

The other Trainers were getting closer. Mari took Elysia in her arms and held her tight. She started to feel pressured, worried about what they might do to her. The swelling emotion was building up inside of her, until finally, she let out one more desperate cry.

"STOP!" She screamed. Suddenly, an electrical wave of energy pulsed throughout the Arena, causing all of the Trainers to get blown back by the force. No one was zapped, though.

Mari was breathing heavily from the energy blast she released, and she looked around at all of the Trainers that were dazed and shocked by what had happened. Her eyes widened when she remembered that her mother was in the crowd, trying to reach her. She turned towards her and was met with a shocking sight.

Dawn was in the middle of a large light blue forcefield, her palm outstretched firmly. She let her hand down, and the barrier vanished. Her eyes were glowing with worry, yet her face was stoic as a stone. She calmly looked down at her daughter, who was clutching her Pikachu to her chest, her brown eyes full of fear.

Finally, she turned to Gary, who had appeared beside her. "Put the Electric type with the others." She ordered.

That statement suddenly ignited a burning rage inside of Mari. "Oh, cut the act, Mom!" She yelled. "I know very well that you know what kind of Pokémon she is!" She gestured down to Elysia in her arms, who was sparking her cheeks at Gary, who tried to get close to her, a black and white Poké Ball in his hand.

Dawn's eyes widened, but she put back on her stony gaze. She waved her hand to her daughter, and immediately, Mari found herself in a light blue bubble that felt like glass. She looked down into her arms and was shocked to see that Elysia wasn't in them. She frantically looked around her, and she saw Elysia on the ground beside her just in time before Gary trapped her in the capsule.

"No!" Mari screamed, her fists banging against the barrier she was trapped in. "Please, don't hurt her! Please!" Tears were beginning to stream down her face.

Dawn then began to walk out of the Arena, the bubble containing Mari levitating behind her, ignoring all of the confusion of the younger generation and all of the glares that were being sent her daughter's way. As she walked past the twins and Aiden, she waved her hand again. This time, Luke and Evan found themselves in similar bubbles and floating beside their sister. They called out similar demands like Mari was doing; wanting to be released. Aiden could only watch them, feeling a dreadful sensation settling into his stomach.

* * *

 **A/N: I looked it up, and it showed that Lucario can be a female, it's just very rare. Besides, I like it when us girls show that we can kick butt. Shows that we're not always prissy and pretty.**

 **But now, things will start to get worse. So prepare yourselves, for it is a chapter that will not be my favorite.** **Anyway, I hope you all liked the action in this dramatic chapter.**

 **Until Chapter 22, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	23. The Heartbreaking Truth

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: I wanted to post this yesterday, but I was blocked from this site and my Google Drive. No technical difficulties, just restrictions. It's complicated, so I won't bore you guys with it.**

 **Let's just get on with Chapter 22 so that all this angst and family drama out of the way. Roll it!**

Chapter 22

The Heartbreaking Truth

After a few intense minutes of banging their fists against the energy bubbles they were trapped in, the Ketchum kids found themselves back in their own living room. Dawn waved her hand over their shields, and the bubbles popped, leaving the three kids to plop onto the floor. Their mother started to pace the floor, angrily muttering under her breath.

"I should've known. I should've seen the signs that this will happen."

"Mom?" Mari tried to get her mother's attention.

"You lied to me, Mari!" Dawn shouted at her.

"Technically, I didn't lie." Mari admitted. "I tried to tell you before all this happened. But, oh, it's just all so messed up."

"So everything in the ring? A trick? A lie?" Dawn demanded.

"I screwed up. I'll admit it now." Mari said. "But I did learn a lot about the Pokémon. Their strengths, their weaknesses. The twins did, too."

"It's true, Mom." Luke added in. "We even learned to see things from another angle, and use that angle in battle."

"It's really amazing if you think about it, Mom." Evan came in.

"That still doesn't explain why you three were cheating in the ring!" Dawn retorted, making her children flinch. However, Mari came in between her mother and her brothers.

"Look, Mom." She said. "Take this out on me, not the twins. Be mad at me, but please, just don't hurt Elysia."

"That Electric Pokémon?" Dawn asked, surprised that her daughter named it. "That's what you're worried about? Not about the people you put in danger?"

Mari knew that she was trying to reinforce the lie that she grew up believing in, but she knew it would be futile. "She was just protecting me!" She explained. "She's not dangerous!"

"They took hundreds of us!" Dawn shouted.

"And we took thousands of them!" Mari yelled back. "But you know that's not true!"

Dawn slightly backed away, looking shocked. "What are you talking about?" She asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Cut the act, Mom!" Luke shouted. "We know about all of it! The Pokédexes, about what we really are!"

Dawn's face went a deathly pale white as Evan reached into his satchel and pulled out the three Pokédexes. "Wh-where did you get those?" She asked quietly.

"I broke into Gary's lab." Mari bluntly explained. "I had a feeling that he was hiding something." But before Dawn could start reprimanding her about invading someone else's privacy, Mari asked her the question that she had been wanting an answer to since she and the twins got entangled with this whole mess. "It's true, isn't it?"

"Mari, I don't-" Dawn started to say, but her daughter cut her off.

"It's true, isn't it?!" She shouted. Tears were starting to come out of her eyes. She then lowered her voice. "All of it."

Dawn looked over at her sons, and they were giving her the same look as their sister. A pleading look teetering on the edge of heartbreak. She finally let out a sigh.

"Yes." She admitted, tears now started to come out of her own eyes.

That simple word was a sharp stab to the heart to the Ketchum kids. They knew the truth, but hearing their mother admit that she had been raising them in a lie their whole lives didn't ease the pain they felt.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luke asked.

"I was just trying to protect you three." Dawn said.

"Protect us from what?!" Evan shouted, tired of their mother beating around the bush still.

"From getting yourselves killed!" Dawn shouted back, her voice cracking as all of the heartbreak she was feeling from fifteen long years of loneliness came rushing back at her at full force. She collapsed on her knees, sobbing loudly as she buried her face in her hands.

Mari and the twins let go of their anger as they came beside their mother, trying to comfort her.

"We're not mad at you, Mom." Mari said. "All we want is know why."

Dawn sniffed and wiped away some tears from her eyes. Slowly, she began to recall her part of the story.

"When your dad accidentally transformed me when we were about your age, I knew that he was confused and terrified." She said. "I knew that he never intended for that to happen. He was just trying to save me.

"But as time went by, I learned to embrace my new abilities. Your dad was there to help me get through it all, and during that time, we got closer."

"But then what?" Mari asked her. "We know that you and Dad got together, but how did this war really start?"

"Your dad and I just got engaged." Dawn softly began to explain. "But then we soon got word that someone was hunting him down. We saw that one of your dad's old enemies, Lysander, had returned and was now looking to use your father's powers to continue his twisted plan."

Remembering the same story being told by Ash the previous night, the Ketchum kids shared a glance with each other before continuing to listen to the tale.

"He had managed to capture your dad, but I came to his rescue, along with a few others." Dawn continued. "Lysander was at first surprised to learn that I was a Trainee as well, but then he smiled darkly at me and knew that only a Trainee can make a normal human one. So he knew that your father made me one.

"We managed to defeat him again, but we still couldn't bring him to justice, for he escaped again. We had sent everyone strong enough to search for him, only taking a day off to celebrate our wedding, which eased everyone right then. Then, we had you, Mari.

"Somehow, Lysander got word of you a few months after you were born. He knew that you are the first pure born Trainee in millennia. He sent his goons and their Pokémon to try and capture you, but your dad and I wouldn't let that happen."

"And that resulted in Dad being captured." Mari concluded, her breath being hitched.

"Luckily, Lysander didn't learn that I was carrying the twins, or he might've captured me as well." Dawn added.

"Which explains why you were more strict with Mari than us." Luke said, crossing his arms.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Evan asked.

"Your dad and I had planned when you were younger, about 10, so that you can learn about your abilities." Dawn answered. "But obviously, that wasn't what happened. I eventually decided that you were to be raised in the dark, not knowing who you really are and of the life I wanted to raise you in."

"But we are not little anymore, Mom." Mari said. "We don't need to be protected."

"That's what you believe." Dawn said solemnly, turning her back.

"We know it." Evan said stubbornly. "We even found the Pokémon compound when you or all of the other Trainers couldn't!"

Mari and Luke slapped their hands over the youngest Ketchum's mouth, trying to keep him quiet. But the slip up was already made, and Evan clapped his own hands over his siblings', hoping that he could take back his words.

However, much to their misfortune, their mother caught the words. "You, you found the compound?" She asked.

Luke gave his twin a bash upside the head. "Nice going, you goof." He muttered under his breath.

"No, we didn't." Mari tried to cover up the mistake, but the narrowing gaze of her mother finally let her admit the truth. "Elysia did. Only a Pokémon that came from the compound can find it."

After seeing the look in Dawn's eyes, her children knew that she had an idea. And it involved putting Elysia in danger. "No, please Mom." Mari began to plead. "You think you know what you're getting yourself into, but you don't."

Dawn started to head for the front door, but her kids were following her. "There's a lot of innocent lives at stake over there!" Luke added fearfully, knowing very well who in particular was being held there.

"You lay attack there, they could all die!" Evan exclaimed, hoping that their mother would listen, but she still continued moving.

"Mom?" Mari asked. After no response, she finally had it. All of the anger that was searing through her for her whole life came pouring out in one desperate yell. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

She grabbed her mother's arm, but electricity coiled around her hand, from her fingertips until Dawn pulled her arm back with a cry, hurt from the surprise shock.

Mari felt like she couldn't breathe. She gazed down at her hand, wondering what she had just done. The twins just had their eyes widened in horror.

Dawn saw the fear building up in her daughter's eyes, and tears came to her own eyes. Once she was out of the doorway, she waved her hand over the house. "I'm truly sorry for not being honest with you three. But I already lost your father. I won't lose my children too."

Mari went to try and comfort her mother, and then use the guise to make a break for the Arena and free Elysia. But once she reached the doorway, she slammed into something. When she got back and felt around with her hand, she saw that there was a barrier around the entire house. Apparently, generating force fields was her mother's ability.

Mari and the twins banged on the barrier, trying to get their mother to listen to them, but it seemed that she couldn't hear their voices. Gary had come up to Dawn, his eyes flicking over to the kids, who were slamming their fists against Dawn's barrier. Then, he saw the Chieftess trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Get the Electric type." She said, her voice attempting to not break. "And ready the boats. It will lead us to the compound."

"NO!" The kids screamed from inside the barrier, and they continued pounding more vigorously against the energy field that looked like glowing glass, yet it was as strong as steel. Dawn still couldn't hear her children, for she had temporarily blocked all sound from coming out of the barrier.

The blunette woman then took off quickly towards the Arena, not bearing to hear the hard banging against the barrier that encircled her home and children. Now, she let out all of the tears that were threatening to spill moments before. She never wanted to do this to them, for if her husband learned of what she had done, he will never forgive her for that, and neither will she.

* * *

Minutes had past, and the Ketchum kids still couldn't make a scratch on their mother's barrier. By now, they even tried using their powers to bring it down, to no avail. Evan had hypothesized that their mom can manipulate the shield to whatever she needs them to contain. All in all, it meant that the barrier was specialized for them and their powers.

Mari fired another blast of lightning at the barrier, but like the past 15 times, there was not even a crack. The twins could tell that she was just trying not to cry, for her breathing was getting heavier and more exasperated. Finally, after they heard a loud horn coming from the docks, Mari ceased her attacks and ran up to her bedroom. The twins followed her, but went into their own room, for both had windows that faced the docks.

Mari watched with a broken heart as boats began sailing towards the horizon, to Volcano's Gate, or Cinnabar Island. She knew that Elysia was on the boat that her mom and Gary were on. Finally, she broke down on her bed, crying her eyes out. Luke and Evan could only listen to their sister sob loudly, knowing that nothing they could do can lift her spirits up. Their worst fear had become a reality.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. You can think whatever you want, but don't give hate comments. At least this was slightly better than disowning. But again, maybe being under house arrest isn't a party either.**

 **Anyway, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, because it was a lot of work, especially with all the drama. The next chapter will be a little less dramatic.**

 **Until Chapter 23, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think!**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


	24. Hope Starts a Fire

How to Train Your Pokémon

 **A/N: Time for a whole bunch of emotions to come out, along with a couple of surprises. Curious? Read and find out. Roll it!**

 _ **Bold italics-** _ Pokémon speech.

Chapter 23

Hope Starts a Fire

After long agonizing minutes, Mari was in the front room, looking out towards the empty docks, while the twins just watched her from the hallway leading into the kitchen. They knew that Elysia was on the main boat, held captive in a large cage and forced to lead their town and people towards their doom. Also, their father and Aiden's would be crossed in the line of fire, and it will be too late for them. Their mother would be heartbroken.

There was a little knock on the window. Mari wiped her wet eyes with her arm, which was sticky with dried tears and looked towards it. Aiden was looking at her, looking concerned. She came over and opened the window. Aiden tried to come in, but was stopped by the barrier put over the house by Dawn. He instead just placed his palm on the surface of the shield. Mari placed hers at the same spot.

After a few seconds, Aiden removed his hand and gazed out towards the docks, Mari copying him, both sitting on the window ledge on opposite sides. Neither of them said a word.

"It's a mess." The Newton boy began. "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything: your mother, your faction, your best friend."

"Thank you for summing that up." Mari said sarcastically. Luke and Evan gave him a harsh look, silently saying "Is that how you cheer someone up?"

Mari sighed deeply. "Why didn't I capture that little Pokémon when I found her injured in the woods?" She asked herself. "Probably would have been better for everyone else."

Aiden nodded. "Yup, the rest of us would've done it without a second thought. So why didn't you?"

Mari was silent as the twins slightly leaned in to hear her response. Why didn't she? The girl who pretty much had no friends, no support, and was an outcast to her whole faction, the opportunity was practically given to her to change her life. Yet, what stopped her?

However, she just shrugged. "I don't know." She said, turning away from her old friend. "I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." Aiden said.

Mari scoffed. "Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" She demanded, her temper starting to flare up. The twins instinctively backed away a few inches, expecting a dangerous light show coming.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." Aiden answered, his voice firm.

Mari growled lowly. He was pretty much asking her to change all of history with just a few simple words. Well, she tried that and it failed, leading her and her brothers to be under house arrest! Sparks rapidly started to appear around her, from her fingertips to coiling around her pigtails, causing them to frizz up slightly.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus!" She exclaimed, and faced him, her brown eyes turning up like flames. "I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't capture a Pokémon!"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time." Aiden pointed out.

"WHATEVER!" Mari shouted, slamming her palm against the barrier in an attempt to shock him out of irritation, but the barrier only lit up even brighter, absorbing the electric blast. Aiden slightly backed away from the shield, and the twins covered their eyes from the brightness.

"I wouldn't!" Mari continued, cooling down a bit, but there were still some sparks jolting from her fingers. "Fifteen years of living a lie, and I'm the first Trainer that wouldn't capture a Pokémon and make it suffer for the rest of its days." Hoping that she made her point across, she turned away from Aiden once more.

"First to train one in fifteen years, though." Aiden said. His words made her perk up slightly in realization. "So?" He carefully pressed on.

Luke and Evan watched their sister think deeply as she considered what to say. They knew that Mari had freed Elysia for some reason, but they never knew exactly why, for she never told them. But what she might say next can change everything. It can be the key that will make their faction see clearly again.

Finally, Mari slowly faced Aiden. "I wouldn't capture her because she looked as frightened as I was." She said, remembering that day when she first met Elysia. How those black eyes that were rumored to be as cold as stone, though none had supposedly seen one, had a glimmer of fear in them. How she spared her life, and how she returned the favor. "I looked at her and I saw myself."

Aiden glanced back at the docks. "I bet she's really frightened now." He said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Mari followed his gaze. What was she going to do about it? Like her parents, she was never keen on staying in one place.

"Eh, probably something stupid." She said, glancing at Aiden and the barrier between them.

Aiden subtly caught her gaze. "Good, but you've already done that." He said.

The sparks disappeared as Mari had a confident smirk come on her face. "Then something crazy." She replied.

Aiden returned the smirk. "That's more like it."

Mari turned over to the twins, who were watching the exchange. "What do you say, guys?" She asked.

Evan smiled at her. "We're in." He said.

"Uh, I don't want to spoil the mood here," Luke interrupted, "but how are we going to do something crazy if this stupid barrier is keeping us here?" He pointed toward the barely visible yellow, navy and blue shield covering the house.

Aiden had a strange smirk come on his face. "Don't worry, guys." He said confidently. "I've got this."

The Ketchum kids looked at him with raised eyebrows. "How?" Luke asked. "This thing is pretty much indestructible!"

"We even tried our powers, yet nothing." Mari added.

Aiden still smiled coyly. "Trust me." He said simply. He then stood up from the ledge and took a few steps back. "You three might want to step back."

The three Ketchum kids looked at each other with confusion, but stepped back away from the window. Aiden locked his gaze at the barrier and took a deep breath. He felt something course through his veins and started to direct that feeling into his right hand. He looked down and saw crackling energy with colors of all shades of magenta and rose, along with hints of purple and green.

Feeling satisfied, he then pushed out his palm, and the energy came crackling towards the barrier like a lightning bolt. Once on impact, the barrier shattered like glass and dissipated into light. Once it faded, Aiden looked at the Ketchum kids, and almost laughed at their gobsmacked expressions.

"How in the name of all the dimensions did you do that?" Luke demanded, not moving from his spot.

Aiden gave a short chuckle and came over to him. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Talk." Evan demanded, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Aiden shrugged, feeling indifferent to Evan's attempt at interrogating. "Well, after you guys were taken away by your mother, I ran off to hide from my family, who I know were going to grill me after what had happened."

 _Flashback_

 _Aiden felt like he hadn't run faster in his life. He knew that all of them were going to be in so much trouble._

 _Finally, he stopped at the cave to catch his breath. He knew that no one would find him there, since hardly no one else knows about it._

 _He felt anger bubbling up inside as the day's events came back into his head. He was definitely surprised to see Dawn use her own Trainee powers, but to see her use it to trap her own kids in, he was definitely mad._

 _Aiden continued to let his anger course through his veins until he felt something warm and powerful crackling around his fingertips. He glanced down to see dark magenta energy with hues of blue and green circling his fingers._

" _AAH!" He screamed and jumped straight into the air. The energy got more wild, and he tried to shoo it away like it was slime. The energy fired like a bolt and destroyed a boulder. Aiden stared at his hand in wonder._

" _Whoa." He said, opening and closing his hand. "But how?"_

 _Immediately, his mind flashed to what happened in the Arena a couple of hours earlier. He had saved Mari from the Lucario, and then she saved him. But when they were in that….position that he didn't want to dwell on too long, they saw that there was a raspberry glow on his chest from where her hand been. Did it have something to do with the energy? It must be._

 _Well, he had to get some answers later. Right now, he had some friends he needed to rescue._

 _End of Flashback_

Aiden tried to keep himself together from busting up laughing when he saw the Ketchum kids with their jaws dropped.

"So that happened after I saved your skin?" Mari finally asked. After Aiden nodded, she then looked at her brothers. "How is that possible?"

Evan scrunched his nose in thought. "I'm not sure." He answered. "But I have a theory that that could be how Mom became a Trainee. Remember, Dad said she was a normal human until he….somehow saved her from something."

"Then she became a Trainee." Mari concluded. "That must have what happened with us." She added, looking at Aiden.

"Uh, I have a question." Luke interrupted. "How did your power break the barrier when ours didn't?"

"Mom's barriers must be specialized for very specific abilities." Evan said. "Kind of like strengths and weaknesses for Pokémon."

"That's a thought." Aiden said.

"And she was just focusing on only our own abilities." Luke added. "And she doesn't know of Aiden's new abilities."

"What are your new abilities, to be specific?" Evan asked.

"I'm not sure." Aiden said.

Mari then recognized what the bolt of energy looked like. She had seen it in the Arena a couple of times before during training sessions.

"It looked like a Psywave attack." She said. "Your abilities are like a Psychic type."

Aiden's eyes widened, first in surprise, but then in delight. "Cool!" He said. "I can probably move things with my mind!"

"Not to spoil the mood again, but we do have most of the adults leading an attack on Cinnabar Island, wanting to destroy the Pokémon compound, and possibly even destroy our fathers being held captive there?" Luke reminded.

"WHAT?!" Aiden squawked loudly. "Well, then what are we waiting for?" He said.

"First," Mari stopped him, "we need to get a couple of more helpers for this mission."

* * *

Meanwhile, out on the sea, the few large boats carrying the majority of the Trainer faction were slowly drifting through the thick fog banks that surrounded Cinnabar Island. Dawn was on the main boat, staring out towards the mist. Her heart was thumping wildly with anticipation, yet it felt like it was in a thousand pieces. The look on her children's faces kept playing in her mind until it hurt.

She was brought out of her jumbled thoughts when she heard someone coming up to her. She turned around and saw Gary there.

"Hey, Dawn. You alright?" He asked. He had noticed that she had been awfully quiet since they left Pallet Town.

Dawn abruptly turned away from him, erasing any sign that she was feeling any sort of sadness. "Yes, I'm fine." She answered, returning her gaze to the foggy horizon. Gary wanted to argue with her, but her posture gave him reason not to.

Suddenly, there was a banging noise. Dawn and Gary turned around and saw Elysia trying to tackle the giant orb that she was being kept in. She had given up on trying to electrocute the glass cage into shards from the inside and was now charging it, resulting in big headaches.

"Feisty thing, isn't she?" Gary whispered. "Just like someone else I know."

Dawn only nodded, biting her lip to keep the fond look away that wanted to form on her face. _Just like Ash and Pikachu._ She thought.

" _ **Let me out of here, you cowardly excuses for Trainers!"**_ Elysia shouted, knowing that none of the Trainers could understand her, not even Dawn, for she hasn't touched her yet to activate her Pokémon comprehension. At least they won't understand the profanities she can yell at them.

Suddenly, there was a much bigger pain pounding in her head, and she began clutching it with her paws, trying to dispel it. Dawn took notice of it.

"Get ready, and follow my lead." She commanded to the captain.

Dawn quickly stuck her hand in a small hole in Elysia's container and swiftly brushed a finger against her fur, now able to understand her.

" _ **No!"**_ Elysia shouted, knowing right then what Dawn was planning. She then began tilting her head over to the left, trying to make the pain stop. But Dawn knew that without even knowing it, the female Pikachu would be leading them to the compound.

"Left!" She shouted, and the boat began turning towards the left. Then, Elysia began turning her head to the right.

"Right!" Dawn commanded. The boat then steered towards the right.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Pallet Town, the Ketchum kids were back in the Arena, facing the doors that held the Pokémon that they've trained against.

"If you plan on getting killed, I'd definitely go with the Larvitar." A voice said. They turned around and saw that Aiden brought Keira and Jenna with him.

"So you turned our brother into one of you guys?" Keira asked Mari.

"Uh, yeah?" Mari asked, rubbing the back of her head. "It was unintentional."

"I have a hypothesis as to why." Evan said to them. "I think that if a Trainee saves someone important to them, then the rescued becomes a Trainee themselves. At least that's what happened with our parents."

"Someone important?" Aiden asked, glancing at Mari and trying his best to stop a cat-like grin from forming on his face.

Mari's cheeks turned bright pink, and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing. "Well, we have been friends since we were kids. Of course you'd be important to me." She said, stating it like it was obvious.

Aiden now knew that the smirk was plastered on his face. "Whatever you say, Mari-etta." He teased.

Now Mari's face was a deep crimson color. She remembered when she and Aiden were much younger, like 6 years old, that they used to love learning about Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, and hearing the many stories of them. Mari's favorite was Meloetta, because she loved to sing just like the Mythical Pokémon, so Aiden gave her the nickname "Mari-etta," which was kind of a pun of her real nickname and Meloetta. However, she returned the favor by calling him, "Aid-tini", a pun on his name and Victini, which was his favorite.

"Yeah, right." Mari scoffed, before a wicked smile came on her face. "Aid-tini."

This time, it was Aiden's turn to turn bright red, but he still flashed her a bright smile as fond memories came back.

"Okay, you two." Luke said. "Enough with the pet names. What's the plan, Mari?" He asked his sister.

"First, we need all the flyers we can get." Mari said, glancing at Keira and Jenna.

"How?" The youngest Newton asked.

Mari grabbed Aiden's hand and pulled him aside. "Like this!" She said.

Electricity began coiling around her wrists and she fired at the two at high speeds. The girls quickly knew that they wouldn't be able to dodge in time. Luke and Evan sprang into action and pushed the two of them out of the way.

Luke looked down at Keira and saw that she was beside him, his hand tightly gripping her forearm. Something like black ink was forming under his palm and onto her skin. He quickly removed his hand and it slowly began to dissipate.

"Sorry." He said. "I forgot you don't like ink."

Keira rubbed her arm, as if trying to scrub away the already vanishing ink. "Well, at least I like black." Luke took notice that there was no trace of flirting in her voice.

Evan and Jenna however, the former had his arm around the latter, and both of them were on their stomachs. Evan looked over at his friend and saw that where his arm was, there was glittering silver liquid running across her back. He jumped away, and the mercury-like substance started to soak into her skin, while the fabric of her shirt remained clean and fine.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." He said, pulling Jenna back up to her feet.

Jenna tried to look over to her back, and the last of the substance had vanished. "Definitely." She added.

"Okay, hopefully that worked." Mari said. "Now, you just need to let your powers come through, so that we can see what type you specialize in."

Aiden used his new psychic powers to levitate a couple of barrels over to his sisters. "Feel the righteous fury in you, and then release it."

The Newton girls nodded at their older brother, and then started letting anger and the rush of adrenaline course through their veins. Keira felt something tingle around her fingertips and then she threw it towards her barrels. Rings of dark purple and black energy were unleashed and the barrels become splinters.

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed, this time pretty impressed. "That was like a Dark Pulse."

"Huh." Keira said with wonder, looking down at her hand. "Well, I've always been a little partial to Dark types."

"Seems pretty fitting." Luke agreed, giving her a small smile. This time, Keira only gave him a friendly grin in return. Now that was the girl he'd liked to be around when they were kids.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling noise beneath their feet as a large chunk of the stone floor of the Arena was pulled off by an invisible force. Immediately, it was pointed to Jenna who then telekinetically threw the rock at her barrel, resulting in it sharing the same fate as its twin.

Evan whistled, obviously impressed. "Rock manipulation." He said. "That's definitely something."

Jenna gave him a playful smirk. "Well, I've always liked Rock types." She answered simply.

Aiden then turned over to Mari. "Okay, that's Phase 1." He said. "What's Phase 2?"

The answer he got was a simple smile that spoke determination, making her brown eyes sparkle.

* * *

Back out at sea, the boats were following Elysia's secret instructions, though the poor Electric type was now almost on her stomach, writing in pain as the call to come grew stronger.

Dawn had already bit her lip several times to keep herself from wincing visibly as she heard the painful shouts of the Pikachu that her daughter had befriended. It reminded her of the many times before where she had heard another Pikachu cry out in pain, but it was never like this.

Eventually, there was a loud, heartbreaking scream coming from the female Pikachu. Dawn closed her eyes to block it out before her heart split in two. However, it was only for a moment when the boat suddenly lurched forward, hitting a loose but gravelly surface.

Dawn made her way back over to the front, where Gary was staring at what was ahead. The sleeping volcano that hasn't erupted in years loomed ahead, its silhouette a dark shadow in the thick fog. The Chieftess of the Trainer faction looked back over at Elysia, who had finally collapsed on her belly, tired and exhausted from exerting all of her will power to fight off the siren-like summon coming from the compound. She made eye contact with Dawn for a few seconds.

" _ **You're making a big mistake."**_ She said to the older Trainee, her squeaky voice hoarse before she shut her eyes again to mentally regain her strength. Dawn took it in for a moment, before pushing it away and jumped out of the boat.

As soon as her feet made contact with the sand, everything seemed to grow silent. Dawn felt chills go down her spine, sensing that something might be wrong. But she had no time to listen to her gut. She had a mission she needed to finish, no matter the cost.

* * *

However, back at Pallet Town, another mission was about to get underway. Mari pulled down the lever of the cage to release Lucario again.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Keira asked, getting a little nervous.

"Chill, Keira." Luke assured her. "I can handle this one."

Keira gave him a playful smirk. "I thought I was supposed to be the flirty one." She teased.

Luke gave her a glare. "We'll talk about that later." He said firmly.

"Yeah, sure. Talk." Evan joked, which resulted in his twin brother jabbing him in the stomach. "Okay, I'll stop." He surrendered.

Luke rolled his blue eyes and came over to the opening doors. He stretched out his hand, using his Aura sensibilities to find that Lucario. In a couple of seconds, he found her signature.

"Hey." He called out. "It's okay. We need your help."

" _ **You humans needing help?"**_ The female Lucario asked, making herself seen as she appeared in the daylight.

Luke nodded. "You know what I am, right?" He said. "I'm a Trainee."

The Lucario's eyes widened. " _ **That makes sense of how you can understand what I'm saying."**_ She said.

"Look, we need help." Luke said. "Our people are trying to find the compound, using my sister's Pikachu as a guide. For sure, using her will lead them right to it. But they're no match for the horrors inside that compound, right?"

The Lucario nodded. " _ **No, they have no idea what lies inside."**_ She answered.

"Also, our fathers are held captive there." Luke continued. "If they lay siege to it, they'll surely be caught in the crossfire. I don't know about you, but me, my siblings, and our friends will not lose them again."

He then extended his hand to her. "What do you say? Will you help us, and make this world better for all people and Pokémon?"

Luke waited there, standing patiently, watching the Lucario with intense eyes. Everyone else watching went back and forth with bated breaths. Slowly, the Lucario placed her palm in Luke's palm.

" _ **I sense that your heart is brave and good."**_ She said. " _ **I will assist you in your mission."**_

Luke smiled widely. "Thank you." He said.

Everyone that was watching sighed with relief and amazement. Luke led his new friend over to them.

"That's so cool!" Jenna squealed with excitement.

Mari smiled. "Well, that's only one of them. Four more to go."

The teens all looked over to the side of the Arena and saw that Aiden had freed the Espeon, which had seemed to be taking a shine to him already, the Umbreon, the Larvitar and the Piplup from their cages. All of them looked eager or ready to bonded with one of the Trainees.

"Then what's next?" Keira asked.

"Phase 3." Mari answered simply, a smirk coming on her face. "Learning to fly."

* * *

 **A/N: A whole of things to take in, right? The next chapter, that's when things start to get even more crazy, with the final battle and all. Also, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story! Yikes!**

 **Until Chapter 24, I'll see y'all! Please leave a review about what you think. They are highly appreciated.**

 **Got to fly! ;)**


End file.
